Alien Ianto: The Torchwood Years
by Angel-eyes56
Summary: Ianto's journey as he strugles to gain control of his powers and become the leader his people will need, luckily he has Jack at his side. *Gwen bashing*
1. Fairy Mischief: Chapter 1

**Title: **Fairy Mischief

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Pairings/Characters: **Jack/Ianto, Tosh, mentions of Rhys/Gwen and Owen/Gwen

**Summary: **Jack sets Gwen straight about what she thinks is going on between them, all the while dealing with the fairies.

**Rating: **R

**Beta: **royalladyemma

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the pretties of Torchwood. RTD can keep Gwen, and I am pretty sure that Jack and Ianto belong to one another.

**Author Notes: **This is the first sequel to my alien Ianto fic _Screams of the Lost_, my take on 'Small Worlds.'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It had been almost a month since the whole Lisa incident. Ianto had taken time off to rest and recover his mind, and while his mental shields were back, they were not strong enough to keep out the rest of the world. Unless the Rift interfered, Jack had spent the majority of that with Ianto. They had enjoyed peaceful evenings together, talking and sharing over a variety of take-aways and a few home-cooked meals, a la Ianto.

Jack had been shocked to learn that Ianto knew all about his immortality. When Ianto explained that members of his race lived as long as their mate did, Jack had been filled with a sense of hope for the future that he hadn't felt in a very long time. With the knowledge that he would never lose Ianto, Jack found that his immortal life suddenly become much more bearable.

Jack wasn't Ianto's only visitor. Owen frequently stopped by for medical check-ups on Ianto, and Tosh had kept her promise to bring breakfast. In fact, she was there almost as much as Jack, and that had led Ianto and Tosh to develop such a strong friendship that Ianto let her in on his secret. Tosh had taken it quite well:

_Ianto was nervous. Jack could tell that he was afraid that once she learned the truth about him, Tosh would treat him differently. Ianto didn't want to lose Tosh's friendship; he found her calm and accepting nature an effective counter-balance to that of Jack's exuberance._

_Jack looped his arms around Ianto's waist and pulled the younger man close to him, pressing Ianto's back against his chest, and resting his head on Ianto's shoulder. "This is Tosh we are talking about. She won't hate you; she'll more than likely try to hunt your uncle down for the pain he caused you. So relax, Yan." Jack purred soothingly into Ianto's ear._

_Ianto couldn't help but shiver as Jack's hot breath drifted across his skin. He wanted nothing more then to give in to the waves of desire that rippled through his body, and to simply melt into those strong arms that held him. Ianto was finding it harder and harder to resist the charming man. Ianto knew very well that he could turn in Jack's arms right then and take the very willing immortal to his bed, but he honestly didn't think he was ready for that. He also knew that that time was coming, just as surely as the next sunrise. Soon, he would welcome Jack into his body, just as he already accepted him into his heart._

_Before he could blink Ianto found himself turned about, and he was now face-to-face with Jack, their lips centimetres apart. "Stop thinking so hard, gorgeous! I know you are nowhere near ready to take our relationship to a more physical level and I am fine with that. I like spending time with __**you**__, I like being with __**you**__, Ianto, not just your body!" Jack whispered before pressing a gentle kiss on the Welshman lips._

_Jack's tender gesture painted a light blush painted across Ianto's cheeks, and he realised how easily the older man could read him. "I'm sorry, but I still can't believe that you're here with me; that after everything, you gave me a second chance." Ianto admitted in a soft voice._

_Jack couldn't stand hearing the sadness in Ianto's tone. "Oh, Ianto, my dear, sweet Ianto, we're both at fault for what happened. And given how I treated you, I am amazed that you gave __**me**__ a second chance. I promise I will never take you for granted again." Jack pledge before kissing Ianto on the lips a second time. _

_This time Ianto surrendered to the desire coursing thorough his veins, and he gladly melted into Jack arms and into the kiss._

_They became so lost in one another that they never heard Ianto's door open until a soft exclamation of, "Oh, I'm so sorry!" penetrated the haze of passion clouding their minds._

_The two men broke apart but Ianto didn't get far away as Jack kept him in his arms. They turned to see a blushing Tosh staring at them._

"_I knocked but nobody answered; I can come back later." Tosh turned to go. She had never seen Ianto look so dishevelled before. His hair was mussed, his eyes slightly gazed over and his lips red and puffy from the intense attention Jack had been lavishing on them._

"_Tosh, don't go! I have some thing important to tell you." Ianto called out to her. Tosh stayed in her spot and Ianto suddenly found himself speechless; now that he'd started the ball rolling, he didn't know how to tell her the truth about himself._

_Gentle, sweet Tosh smiled at Ianto. "It's okay Ianto; tell me when you're ready." She patted Ianto on the arm._

"_I'm an alien." Ianto blurted out. Hey it worked when he told Jack and Owen, so why not Toshiko._

_Tosh blinked as she processed the information; her mind spinning along a million miles an hour. So many questions came to her that she didn't know where to begin. Ianto and Jack both held their breath, and Ianto nestled deeper into Jack's arms as the older man tightened his grip on his Welshman. He was a little daunted by how strongly he wanted to protect Ianto in the off chance that Tosh's response was in the negative._

_After a moment, Tosh smiled at Ianto. "I don't care if you're human or not; I like you because you're you, Ianto. Your secret is safe with me." She leant in and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for trusting me with it." _

_A huge weight lifted off of Ianto's shoulders, and he couldn't stop the silly grin that spread across his face. He turned and kissed Jack. "See, you daft sod, I told you Tosh wouldn't care!" he exclaimed, much to the immortal's amusement._

Jack was grateful that Tosh and Owen had accepted Ianto's secret so well. It helped Ianto relax and open up more; well to all of them but Gwen. After Gwen's over-whelming negative reaction to Ianto after the Cyberman incident, Jack could understand why Ianto was leery of letting Gwen in on his secret. Truth be told, Jack didn't like the idea of Gwen knowing something so sensitive about Ianto either.

Gwen made it abundantly clear that she did not like Jack spending all of his free time with Ianto, and she upped the pace of her flirting game. A sigh escaped Jack's lips. Her constant attempts to get him alone were really becoming tiresome, and her attempts at innuendo came at the most inappropriate times. He realised that no matted how distasteful, he was really going to have that talk with Gwen.

Making matters worse, Gwen also made no attempt at to hide her growing dislike and distrust of Ianto. She no longer spoke to her fellow countryman in a civil tone. Instead, she would snap and bark at him, and then either ignore the look of hurt on his face, or smile because of it.

He let his gaze flicked over to his sleeping bed partner. Ianto slept soundly, curled up in Jack's embrace. Jack honestly couldn't remember the last time he ever shared a bed with someone where the only thing they did was sleep. But Jack knew instinctively that Ianto was nowhere near ready to take the next step in their relationship. While the hurt they caused each other was healing, it was still there. Now that he knew that they had all the time in the world, Jack was willing to wait until Ianto was ready to make the first move. He felt a delicious shiver course through his body as his mind went into anticipatory overdrive.

His movement, despite minute, made Ianto shift a bit, just enough to bury his nose into Jack's neck, and Jack felt more than heard a contented mumble of "Jack," whisper across his skin.

It filled Jack's heart with warmth to know that _he _was whom Ianto was dreaming off. _'I'll talk to Gwen tomorrow,' _he decided, although he really didn't want to think about the hard-headed, cold-hearted ex-PC, not when he had Ianto sleeping in his arms. In truth he wasn't looking forward to his talk with Gwen at all, but it needed to be done. Her delusions of what she believed their true relationship to be was only going to harm the team if he let it go on for any longer. More importantly, her attitude and behaviour were hurting his Ianto, although the young man did his best to hide that fact. But right then, none of that mattered at all, not he had Ianto snuggled in his arms.

Resting his chin on the top of Ianto's head, lulled by Ianto's slow and steady breathing, Jack gave into the sleep that waited to claim him.

* * *

><p>Morning came far too early for Jack; he did not want to leave his Ianto or his Ianto's bed and face the world.<p>

"Good morning, Jack." Ianto's sleep-laden voice greeted him.

Jack couldn't help but smile at the adorable picture Ianto made when he was just waking up. His hair was sleep-tussled, and his eyes squinted against the early morning light. It was then that Ianto truly looked his age, when he was free from the weights he carried in his mind and heart.

"Good morning, my beautiful alien Welshman." Jack leaned down and kissed Ianto lightly on the lips.

Ianto melted into the kiss like he did every time Jack kissed him. Didn't matter when or where, the moment Jack's lips touched his, Ianto turned into alien Welsh putty in Jack's arms.

The kiss stayed light and innocent, despite the fact that Jack wanted nothing more than to make gentle, passionate love to his Ianto forever, but he held himself in check. Ianto wasn't ready to go that far just yet. They both knew the time was coming though, and soon. Jack knew that the anticipation would only make the moment sweeter.

They broke apart slowly, neither one wanting to be the first to break the kiss, but in order to keep themselves from going further than they were comfortable with, restraint was a cold necessity.

Jack forced himself to pull away first but not before placing a kiss on Ianto's button nose and he was rewarded with an adorable blush. But next came the part Jack _really_ didn't like; he had to get up and leave the nice and cosy bed that had a gorgeous Welshman in it.

Ianto smiled at Jack, understanding the handsome immortal's way of thinking. He didn't want to leave the comfort and safety of Jack's arms either, but knew they had to face the day. "I'll start breakfast if you want to take your shower first," He offered shyly.

Jack beamed at Ianto. "That sounds like an excellent plan." Then he looked at Ianto with concern. "How are your shields coming along?" Jack knew better than most that it was always hard to rebuild mental shields after they were destroyed, and Ianto's had been demolished for far too long. The last time Ianto tried to go outside on his own he had nearly collapsed after a mere minute; his shields hadn't been strong enough to protect him. That was the first and last time that Ianto had gone anywhere without Jack by his side.

Ianto's smile grew at Jack's concern. "They are much stronger now, so I'm hopeful that means I can return to work soon." Ianto informed his future lover.

Jack's look of concern was quickly replaced by a leer; "I can't wait to see those trousers stretched across your tight arse as you bend over. And I'll get to hear those beautiful Welsh vowels all day long." He reached out and gently caressed Ianto's cheek. "But best of all, I'll get to see you all day long," Jack whispered tenderly.

Ianto's blush grew as his heart swelled at Jack's words and his tender voice. "I do miss been harassed by you, Sir," Ianto admitted softly.

"And I miss harassing you!" A deep laugh escaped Jack's lips. "We have a lot of missed harassment opportunities to make up for, you and I, so be prepared! I take no prisoners!"

They lay in bed for a few more minutes, neither willing to leave their little piece of sanctuary, their refuge from the world. In the tiny piece of heaven they had created, they were just Jack and Ianto, two ordinary men who loved one another deeply. For those few priceless minutes, Captain Jack Harkness, an immortal leading Torchwood's good fight and Ianto Jones, an alien prince working as a Tea-Boy, didn't exist.

But, sadly, the real world could not be denied any longer. Ianto looked at Jack with remorse. "You really need to get ready for work. I don't want you to be late; that would just cause problems." The _'with Gwen'_ went unsaid but clearly understood.

Jack fought back a growl at the reminder. The few times he had been late Gwen had acted like he had betrayed her, that he was cheating on her by spending the night with Ianto. "You're right." Jack pouted; he just really didn't want to move. So he didn't. He stayed right where he was, cocooned in the warmth of Ianto's arms. Damn Gwen and her jealous manipulations; damn them to hell.

Ianto looked up at Jack coyly from underneath his eyelashes, "The sooner you go to work, the sooner this day will be over and you'll be back in here, with me." Ianto purred in a sexy tone he knew would send the older man's pulse race. A single finger stroked along Jack's chest, tracing and teasing his nipples into hard nubs.

A throaty groan of pure need escaped Jack's lips as he caught Ianto's teasing finger. "Get behind me temptation1 If you keep teasing me like that _Ianto, _I will forget that we are going slowly and make you mine right now, _boy_." Jack voice was low and husky, filled with lust and love.

Ianto couldn't stop the shiver that racked his body at Jack's tone and a tiny whimper escaped his lips.

The whimper did not go unheard by Jack and all his blood rushed south as his body demanded he make Ianto whimper in pleasure like that again. It took all of Jack's control and willpower not to strip Ianto and himself of their clothes and claim what was rightfully his and his alone.

Unable to stop himself, and wanting-needing- Ianto to feel exactly what he was doing to him, Jack pressed the length of his body against Ianto's. He made sure that his beautiful Welshman could feel every pulsating inch of him and he grinned at the delicious blush that covered Ianto's cheeks. "The instant you give the word, I am claiming you. I will make you mine and mine alone," he declared. "I will have you begging for release and then weeping with pleasure for the entire universe to hear. When I am done with you, there will be no doubt of who you belong to." Jack growled against Ianto's ear, and he took a small nip at the lobe before backing away.

Ianto could feel the intensity of Jack's emotions pressing against his mental shields, and all Ianto want to do was give in and submit to Jack. Unable to control his body's actions, Ianto bared his throat to his mate.

Jack's eyes darkened with unadulterated lust at Ianto's submission to him; the need was almost too strong for him to resist. It required all of his willpower, but Jack forced his body to calm itself; he did not want to rush headlong into something Ianto was simply ready for yet.

Moving back just enough to put hairs-breath of space between them, Jack nuzzled Ianto's neck. "Not yet, my love, but soon," he promised as began placing kisses along his neck. No, he wouldn't claim his mate just yet, but he could and did mark Ianto, making it clear to any and all that he was off limits. "Soon, and forever."

Ianto mewled in pleasure as Jack sucked on his skin; his body was on fire and he writhed with desperate desire. Ianto knew only his true mate could make him feel like this powerfully. "Jack, please do something!" Ianto pleaded. "Do anything!"

Jack pulled away from Ianto's neck briefly, stopping to admire his handwork on Ianto's neck. The love bite glowed against his pale skin, and it was high enough that none of Ianto's collars would be able to hide it. It would be a visible badge of ownership, Jack's ownership. He met Ianto's gaze and drank in the sight of Ianto's electric blue eyes, blazing with love and desire. "Trust me Ianto, I would love to spend the day in bed making you mine, but we both know now is not the time. I want our first time together to be perfect." Jack pressed a loving kiss against the Welshman's lips.

Ianto returned the kiss; he both understood and agreed with his mate's logic. They broke the kiss slowly and Ianto looked up at Jack shyly. "I want our first time to be special too, especially since you will be the first and only man I have ever slept with." Ianto admitted bashfully.

His blue eyes widening with shock, Jack felt that little piece of news fill pure happiness. Discovering that he would indeed be Ianto first -and last -male lover brought a lump to his throat. _'Hell, I will be Ianto's _last_ lover, period,'_ Jack vowed. Normally he was never possessive of his lovers, and he had never been successful with monogamy, but for Ianto, he would, _'even if it kills me'._

Ianto Jones was it; he was the one Jack wanted to spend his life with. It would be to Ianto and Ianto alone that he would return once the Doctor came and Jack got his answers.

Gritting his teeth with determination, Jack climbed off of Ianto. "I hear a cold shower calling my name," he told him as he dragged his over-heated body towards the en-suite.

Ianto grinned mischievously. "Trust me, you're not the only one in need of that cold shower. You take yours first and I'll get started on breakfast." The moment Jack closed the bathroom door, Ianto flopped back down onto the bed and let out his breath in a deep whoosh. His entire body tingled with desire, and he knew that the time was fast approaching when he would gladly, happily, willingly, give his body and soul to the immortal Captain Jack Harkness.

For the last month nearly every morning saw Jack leaving for work in the same way. While Jack finished dressing, Ianto would brew Jack off with four thermoses of his famous coffee, each prepared to specification for a member of the team. It wasn't much, but for the time being, it was the only contribution tot the team he could make. He knew it would only last them until mid-day, at the latest, and after that they were on their own.

He and Jack would stand at the front door while Jack put on his boots, and then Ianto would settle that beloved greatcoat on Jack's broad shoulders, smoothing out invisible wrinkles and breathing in the scent of the immortal. Jack would always look at Ianto with big, sad blue eyes and with a pout, ask one thing, "Good-bye kiss?"

Ianto then would blush darkly before shyly looking at Jack and pressing a chaste kiss against Jack's pouting lips. Both men were well aware that if they went any further, that one kiss would turn into another and then another, and within a few minutes, they would be making out on Ianto's couch like hormonal teenagers.

Jack sighed into the kiss. He loved making Ianto blush; it reminded him that despite everything Ianto had gone through, he still managed to keep some of his innocence; something that Jack prayed Ianto would never lose.

Pulling away from Ianto's oh-so-tempting mouth, Jack pressed a kiss to Ianto's forehead. "I'll see you later tonight if the Rift behaves." Jack promised.

Ianto nodded. "I'll see you tonight." He would watch Jack until he was out of sight, before closing and locking. "I love you, Jack. Be safe." His heartfelt prayer was always the end to their morning ritual.

* * *

><p>The moment he arrived at the Hub, Jack was greeted by a scowling Gwen. He fought back a sigh as he watched her pace angrily in front of the desk; he was in no mood for a lecture.<p>

Too bad Gwen already had one forming on her lips. "You're late again, Jack! This can't keep happening, what if we needed you? You can't keep putting Ianto above the rest of us." Gwen snapped out.

Jack's good mood vanished in an instant. "Don't you dare lecture me, Gwen Cooper! You have no room to speak; you've been late every day since you started. And if I want to spend time with Ianto, then that is my business and mine alone. You have no right to tell me who I can and cannot be with. Do not forget I am the leader of Torchwood Three and you work for me!" Jack growled as he got in Gwen's face.

Gwen was shocked that her beloved Jack would dare speak to her like that. _'I was right; Ianto has clearly gotten Jack under some type of alien mind control, he must be using some kind of alien tech. Don't worry, Jack I'll set you free you.' _Gwen vowed.

Gwen plastered a fake smile of concern on her face and adopted a conciliatory tone. "I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean to speak out of line." She apologized. "It's just that we were all…" she gestured towards Tosh and Owen; "…so worried about you. But you're here now, safe and sound. That's what matters."

Behind her, Tosh and Owen shook their heads in denial and shared a look of disbelief with Jack. They were not buying any of the bullshit that fell from Gwen's mouth; they were both wholly aware that the woman was clearly jealous of Jack spending all his free time with Ianto and not her.

Jack looked at the Welshwoman closely and easily saw through her fake smile and phoney concern. It disturbed him how effortlessly she could and would lie to him. At that moment, Jack knew that the time had come; he really needed talk-no, he corrected himself, he _had _to talk _to_ Gwen; her jealousy had gotten out of hand. Jack opened his mouth, about to order Gwen to his office, when alarms filled the air.

Tosh turned to her computer and her fingertips flew across her keyboard. "Rift activity; looks like it is going to be a long day."

* * *

><p>While his teammates were preparing for a busy day, Ianto was making himself comfortable in his bed; he found it so much easier to rebuild his shields when surrounded by the security of Jack's scent.<p>

Letting his eyes flutter closed, Ianto filled his senses with the richness of the immortal's musky aroma, and then he began the journey of closing himself off from the outside world.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night<em>

Jack sighed unhappily as he made his way to his manhole in his office, that led down into his personal bunker; it was too late for him to go to Ianto's. After a long day of rebuilding his mental shields, the younger man was quick to tire, and Jack would not rob Ianto of his much-needed sleep. "Looks like I'm sleeping alone tonight. Stupid Rift!" Jack muttered petulantly as he climbed down the ladder.

He stood glaring at his narrow bunk, already missing Ianto's nice big bed. He knew sleep would not come easily tonight; he had gotten to used to sleeping with Ianto wrapped in his arms. "Goodnight, Ianto," Jack whispered as he striped off his clothes and crawled into his lonely and empty bed.

* * *

><p>Ianto awoke abruptly in the middle of the night; he missed Jack's presences, and found sleep came fitfully to him without his mate to hold him. Unwilling to be alone in bed any longer, he cast about a reason to contact Jack. Waking his laptop, he pulled up the files he'd been using during the day.<p>

Biting his lip with uncertainty, Ianto looked at the weather patterns he had been working on; they were the excuse he needed to go to the Hub and spend the night with Jack. _'It's also quieter at night and would give me a chance to test my shields. Plus I miss Jack.' _With a smile on his face Ianto headed for his closet and pulled out his cute suit. '_Then it's decided;' _he would go see his mate.

* * *

><p>Jack awoke with a gasp, the nightmare-no, it was a memory- disturbing his attempt at sleeping. "Why am I remembering that?" Jack muttered under his breath as he crawled out of his bed.<p>

Past experience had taught him that it wasn't worth trying to get back to sleep, so Jack pulled on his trousers and vest, and decided to get some work done.

Jack reached his office and stopped short at the rose petals. His heart hammered in his chest; they were back.

A noise had Jack coming out of his office in a minor panic, but then he stopped short and felt a smile cross his face. "You shouldn't be here; you're meant to be at home, resting." Jack reminded Ianto, but as he rested against the door frame, he couldn't deny how happy he was to see the young man.

Ianto smiled shyly at him. "You shouldn't be here either. I was waiting for you." He admitted softly.

Jack's heart leapt and his bare feet carried him silently across the floor to stop behind his favourite alien Welshman. "I didn't want to risk disturbing your sleep." Jack said, resting his hand on Ianto's shoulder. "So what have you got?"

Ianto leaned into his mate's touch, relishing the weight of it and the warmth seeping into his skin. "Some sort of funny weather patterns."

Jack tensed and Ianto looked at him with worry. "Jack, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"The fairies are back and that means only one thing." Jack tightened his gripe on Ianto. "They have found another chosen one." He had failed to protect his men from the fairies once before. He would not fail a second time; he refused to fail Ianto.

TBC…


	2. Fairy Mischief:Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been a tense night for the two men. Jack had clung to Ianto, following him around the flat, not wanting to let him out of his sight. It had all come to a head when Ianto insisted on closing the bathroom door in order to use the toilet in private, and Jack grudgingly admitted that he was going a little overboard. Once they'd gone to bed, however, Jack got very little sleep, preferring instead to watch Ianto as he slept. He cherished the way the young man looked so innocent, so peaceful, as though he hadn't a care in the world. As a result, Jack was on edge as they prepared to head to a lecture about Fairies done by one of Jack's past lovers. Jack had encountered the fighting little creatures before with disastrous results, and now he feared exposing Ianto to them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jack asked for the fifth time since they left the Hub. His brow was furrowed with worry, and he had a death grip on the steering wheel that left his hand white-knuckled.

Ianto couldn't find it in him to be annoyed with Jack's worry; truth be told, he found it rather sweet. Instead, he just gave Jack a soft smile and linked their hands together. "I can't keep hiding away in my house afraid to go out again. My mental shields have to be tested, plus I have you by my side. And besides, I really want to met Estelle; she must be someone special for you to have fallen in love with her." Ianto explained to Jack, watching Jack as he drove the SUV.

Jack knew that Ianto was right, but that still didn't stop him from worrying that Ianto's shields might fail. On the plus side, though, he was happy that Ianto wanted to meet Estelle. She had indeed been someone very special to him, a ray of sunshine in a dark, war-torn world. "You stick by my side and if even one voice begins leaking through you tell me immediately and we are gone." There was no way he was risking Ianto. "Don't even think about trying to deal with it on your own."

"I'm sure I will be fine, Jack, it's just a lecture. But I promise you that if anything goes wrong then I will tell you right away." Ianto promised.

Jack and Ianto ended up arriving a little late for Estelle's lecture and quietly snuck in to the back row, careful not to drawn attention to themselves. Despite their best efforts to remain unnoticed, Estelle saw Jack immediately, and a bright smile lit of her face. He felt his heart lurch unexpectedly; they'd been so in love, so very long ago.

Estelle was in mid-lecture with a slide projector and screen behind her. "I suppose I am one of the fortunate few who've been allowed to see our little friends," Estelle was telling them. "And it's been no easy task. One needs to have the patience of a saint and the blind faith of a prophet."

The picture on the projector turned to show one that Jack and Ianto both knew to be one of the infamous Cottingley glass-plate photos. Around them, Estelle's audience sat paying her rapid attention.

"But for me the wait was worth worthwhile." Estelle continued, excitement in her voice growing as she changed to the next picture. "This is my first photo. Not that clear, I know, but the ring of stones can be seen quite distinctly."

Jack had tensed the moment the picture from Roundstone Wood appeared on screen. Ianto gave Jack's hand a gentle squeeze and gained a thankful smile from the immortal even as another picture came on the screen. This one filled with blurring lights, and Jack alone knew what was hiding itself in those lights.

"Well, of course, I am not the world's greatest photographer, but this little person is just about visible." Ianto didn't need his empathic abilities to tell how truly happy Estelle was. She was almost glowing with joy. "I was so lucky to have seen them, so privileged to witness such a magical moment. Because fairies as shy, you see. But I know in my heart that they're friendly, loving creatures." Estelle told them in conclusion as she shut off her projector. "Thank you."

Jack and Ianto applauded along with the audience, and they watched as one by one, the others stepped forward to pay their respects and chat briefly. Jack was quite distracted, filled with worry about what kind of games the fairies were playing with Estelle. Ianto, on the other hand was wondering who would ever want to bring harm to such a kind woman.

Jack kept a firm grip on Ianto's hand as they waited for the audience to leave and it was finally their turn to talk to Estelle.

A bright smile lit across Estelle face, and she greeted Jack with a hug and kiss to his cheek. "Jack, I'm so glad you could make it."

Jack smiled fondly as he returned the hug and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. "I won't have missed this for anything. Estelle, I would like you to met Ianto Jones." The affection in Jack's voice when he introduced Ianto was not lost on Estelle.

Estelle was thrilled to see her one-time love; she wasn't at all fooled by Jack's story that he was her lover's son. She was very happy to see that Jack had found someone to make him happy. "It is nice to meet you, Ianto." And it truly was.

Ianto graced her with a smile that left her feeling like a schoolgirl. "It is nice to meet you too Estelle. Jack speaks so highly of you."

Jack was pleased to see two of the most important people in his life getting along so well, but he still had to focus on the task at hand. "Estelle, when did you take these photos?" He tired to make the question sound casual; Jack knew that Estelle truly had no idea of the danger putting herself in, and he hated the fact that he couldn't be there all the time to protect her.

Estelle rolled her eyes; Jack could not fool her for a moment with his casual inquiry. She just couldn't understand how Jack could hate such innocent creatures, but still answered anyway. "A few nights ago." She then turned her attention to Ianto as she explained, "Jack and I always disagree about fairies. I see only the good; he only sees the bad."

"They are all bad." Jack stated firmly, wishing all the while that Estelle would see them for their true self before she got hurt. While Ianto took care of the collapsing the screen and packing up the elderly woman's slide projector, Jack helped gather her notes and lecture materials.

Estelle shook her head stubbornly. "No, I refuse to believe that. Jack, if only you could see them in the woods; they were so happy, they were dancing and the fairy lights were shining."

Ianto could feel the tension growing between the former lovers. Jack had told him about Estelle and their love affair during the ride to the lecture, and even at her advanced age, Ianto could easily see why Jack loved her so much. Before they could begin arguing, he decided to do something about it quickly. So with his most charming smile, he turned to Estelle. "Do you have any more pictures?"

Delight filled Estelle at Ianto's question. "I do! Would you like to see them?" She was so glad that the younger man didn't consider her precious fairies to be monsters.

Ianto nodded his head. "I would love to." He didn't notice the loving smile Jack sent his way.

Estelle turned her attention to Jack. "I take it you'll be coming along as well, Jack?" She smiled at her one-time lover, hoping he'd say yes, just so she could spend more time with him. Despite the fact that he was clearly completely in love with Ianto, she still loved the unforgettable Jack Harkness.

Jack's heart swelled with joy as he watched Ianto and Estelle together; he was so thrilled that the two of them were getting along so well. It was important to him that the people he loved connected to one another. "I'd love to," he answered, taking her bag from her and linking her arm with his; he knew Ianto wouldn't mind carrying her equipment.

Ianto and Jack followed Estelle back to her house where Ianto was introduced to the purring ball of fur known as Moses. The cat took an immediate liking to the well-dressed young man, something that made Jack pout as he never got greeted like that by the pernickety feline. He felt a twinge of guilt over how pleased he was when Estelle decided the cat needed to spend some time out in the fresh air of the back garden.

As Estelle left the room to gather the pictures, Ianto found his gaze on the photos along the mantle. His eyes immediately latched on to the ones of Jack, and he smiled at how happy his mate looked in them. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist took comfort from his mate. He found himself remembering the times he and Estelle shared, and not for the first time, he wished he were a normal human being. Despite his love for Ianto, he knew that had he not been immortal, he and Estelle would have grown old together; he would never have been forced to leave her behind.

Ianto sensed the pain in Jack's heart, and he leaned back into his lover's body, covering Jack's arms with his own and holding him tightly. "It must have been so hard for you to walk away from her. I'm sorry that you've had to suffer losing everyone you ever loved," he whispered softly. "I can't begin to imagine that kind of pain." Ianto tenderly ran his fingers across Jack's smooth hand.

Jack felt his breath hitch and he blinked rapidly as tears began to fill his eyes. Once again he thanked the Universe for sending such an amazing man into his life. "It's worse than dying," he admitted quietly, " having to walk away from someone I love, knowing that eventually my memories of them will fade away. It doesn't matter how hard I try to remember, even the ones I held onto the hardest have faded with time." He kissed the top of Ianto's head. "But all that pain was worth it in the end, because it brought me to you and you are my greatest gift."

If they hadn't been standing in Estelle's front room, Ianto would have pulled Jack into a kiss that showed the immortal exactly what he was coming to mean to him.

Unbeknownst to either man was the fact they were being observed. Estelle stood in the entryway and watched the two men share a tender moment together. She didn't have the heart to interrupt them; she knew Jack well enough to see that it was early days in their love for one another. She fondly recalled sharing those same emotions and stolen moments with Jack herself, and she knew that he did not give his heart easily. She also remembered how fragile new love was as it found its way into open hearts, so she slipped quietly away. She would give them a few moments alone and then make her entrance; a few minutes later she returned. "I'm hope I didn't keep you waiting long?" Estelle asked sweetly as she entered the room.

A dark blush came over Ianto's face at being caught in such an intimate embrace, but he made no attempt to remove himself from Jack's arms; he would never reject his mate like that.

Jack kissed Ianto's head again as he released his hold on the young man, and then he gave Estelle a gentle smile, a special smile reserved for those he truly loved; as such, not many had seen it. "Not at all and in truth it is no trouble waiting for such a beautiful lady."

Now it was Estelle's turn to blush, and as her cheeks turned pink, Jack saw again the beautiful young girl that had captured his heart seventy years earlier. "Just like your father, you are, Jack," she chuckled, maintaining his charade. "Save your charm for your young man." As she offered Ianto the pictures in her hands, her eyes met the young Welshman's and they shared a knowing look. Ianto knew she wasn't fooled by Jack's story; he wondered if Jack thought she was.

Ianto took the photos. "Do you mind if I take them with us? I promise to return them as soon as possible." Ianto asked while sharing a look with Jack. Having Toshiko study the pictures with all the tricks of her computer would certainly help the others to understand that fairies were not only real, but that they posed a very real danger.

"That would be fine as long as you stay for tea next time the next time that you come around." Estelle wanted a chance to get to know this young man. She didn't begrudge Jack finding a new love, not at all, but she wanted to make sure he was the right man for her beloved.

"I would be honoured to have tea with such a lovely lady." Ianto placed a gentle kiss on the back of Estelle's hand. He was delighted to have the opportunity to get to know the woman who held Jack's heart, and he couldn't wait to talk to her about Jack as she had known him.

'_It seems Jack is not the only one who's such a charmer.' _Estelle felt like a giggly schoolgirl again.

"I hate to cut this short, but Ianto and I should really get back to work." Regret filled Jack's voice as he cut in, and he claimed her hand from Ianto, holding it between his own. "Estelle, I want you to promise me that when you see these creatures next that you will call me immediately, day or night. Do you understand?" He needed Estelle to be safe; she was too important to him to lose.

"Alright, but Jack, I really don't have anything to worry about." Estelle truly did not understand Jack's fear of over such innocent creatures.

Jack pulled Estelle into a warm hug and kissed the top of her head; she barely came up to his chin. "I mean it. Just please be careful."

Ianto stood quietly, watching the tender scene with a smile on his face. Although he has only known her a few scant hours, there was something about Estelle, about the way she still loved Jack after all these years, which gave her a permanent home in his heart as well.

* * *

><p>"Ianto!"<p>

That was the only warning Ianto had when he arrived back at the Hub before he had arms full of a beautiful Japanese dynamo.

Ianto sighed as Tosh's warmth filled him; next to Jack, Tosh was the next most soothing person to be around. Her inner peace was a welcome respite from the chaotic noise sent out by Owen and especially Gwen. "Hello, Tosh, I missed you so much." Ianto whispered into her hair as he returned her fierce hug.

A bright smile graced Jack's face as he watched the two best friends. He was grateful that Ianto and Tosh had found a strong friendship in one another. Of course, that didn't stop the tiniest bit of jealousy that swiftly surged throughout his body at the sight of _his _Ianto in the arms of another.

"Oi, Tea-Boy! How about some coffee?" Owen demanded the very moment he spotted Ianto. It was close to a welcome back that as he could give his teammate.

Tosh and Jack both laughed softly at Ianto's eye-roll and deadpan delivery. "Hello to you too, Owen. I have so missed that charming personality of yours."

Owen scowled at Ianto and muttered affectionately under his breath about cheeky 'alien Tea-Boys'. Luckily his voice was low enough that Gwen, just arriving through the cog door, did not hear.

"Hi, Gwen," Ianto said hesitantly. "Would you like a coffee?"

Gwen said nothing; she just glared daggers at Ianto before giving Jack what she thought was a seductive smile. "All right, Jack, now that I am here, what was so important that we had to come back in early? I had lunch plans with Rhys." She thought mentioning Rhys might make Jack jealous, make him remember that she was the one he really wanted, not Ianto. Reminding him of that fact had worked in the past.

Sadly, as Gwen was about to learn, that trick never had any true power over Jack. Ignoring her blatant attempts at flirting, he raised an eyebrow at her. "First of all, I'm sorry your plans with Rhys fell through, but you should know by now that Torchwood come first. And I wouldn't have called you in, any of you, if it wasn't important." Jack reminded her.

Gwen's smile faded and a pout took its place.

"Secondly, I believe Ianto asked you a question, which you rather rudely ignored." The captain looked at her rather pointedly, waiting for a respond.

Through gritted teeth, Gwen turned in Ianto's general direction and ground out, "Yes, that would be lovely, Ianto, thank you." She then flounced over to her desk and threw herself into her chair, turned on her computer and put her purse in the bottom drawer, making a point to slam the drawer shut.

Jack ignored her and turned to Ianto; he was still unsure if Ianto should be back yet, and given the degree of hostility surrounding Gwen, he didn't want to risk Ianto's mental shields not been strong enough to withstand the assault. They had worked so hard and Ianto had come so far, and if his shields shattered under the pressure, he didn't know what he would do. He studied Ianto carefully, but he seemed calm and collected as he turned and walked into the kitchen area. Ianto refused to go home after Estelle's, and despite everything, Jack was grateful that Ianto was by his side. There was really nowhere better for Jack to make sure that Ianto stayed safe.

"Ianto, would you bring your wonderful coffee into the boardroom? We will be waiting for you. Oh, and maybe some biscuits, too? Some of those yummy chocolate ones?" Jack pleaded with Ianto, flashing him sad puppy-dog eyes.

Ianto knew he could never resist Jack's puppy-dog eyes. "Of course Sir. Would anyone like anything else?" He looked around at the others.

Gwen gave him fake smile. "Could you be a pet and run out and fetch us some lunch while we have our meeting?" Gwen asked in a honey-dipped tone, the one she always used on Rhys, Jack and Andy to get what she wanted. "That's a dear."

Tosh stiffened and let out a growl which amused Jack; he approved of how furiously protective of Ianto she had become. She had even given him the 'shovel speech'; Jack still had nightmares after his 'talk' with the petite woman.

Before Tosh could open her mouth, Jack said, "Gwen, Ianto will be joining us. He is part of my team and it's time we all remembered that and began acting accordingly." Jack informed them in a no-nonsense tone. "Which reminds me, Ianto, I will be starting your firearms training tonight."

Gwen suddenly couldn't breathe as imagines of Jack pressed up against Ianto flooded her mind. That method of training with Jack had been hers and hers alone! _'There's no way in hell I'm gonna let that happen!' _"You can't be serious, Jack! After everything that's happened, you except us to trust Ianto in the field?" Gwen snarled viciously. "I refuse to work in the field with him!"

The instant he saw the look of hurt and shame enter Ianto's eyes, Jack snapped and he saw red. This selfish, self-centred woman was insulting his _mate, _and no one did that. Ever. "I suggest you watch your tone, little girl." Jack's own voice was dangerously quiet. "Ianto made a mistake, and while it was a big one, we have all made mistakes. Perhaps one of the biggest, and certainly the most devastating for Ianto, was not reaching out to him when he first arrived. We are a team and it's time we start acting like one. If you can't accept the fact that Ianto is going to become a true, full-fledged member of this team, then you're free to leave." Jack growled at her.

Gwen couldn't believe how blind Jack was being to how dangerous Ianto was, and she turned to the rest of her teammates, certain that they would support her decision. Sadly, she quickly realised that she was not going to get any help from either of them.

Tosh, who had rushed across the Hub and was snuggling Ianto's her arms, glowered at Gwen. "I can't believe you! You actually dare to claim you are the 'heart' of Torchwood and then you treat a teammate so coldly."

Owen shook his head, siding with Jack and Tosh. _'Hell, I may want to sleep with the woman but that doesn't mean I agree with her or her claim at being our humanity.' _

"Sorry, Gwennie, but you are on your own," Owen told her matter-of-factly before turning to Ianto. "Now, can I _please_ get some coffee?"

Tosh, Jack and Ianto all stared at Owen in shock.

"What?" Owen snarled, not liking the way they were staring at him. _'What did I do now?'_

It was Tosh who found her voice first. "Owen, you said please."

The medic crossed his arms and glared at them belligerently. "Yeah, well, don't get use to it." He stomped off towards the conference room without a backward glance.

Ianto blinked and shook his head. "I won't," he said with a smile. "I'll get everyone's coffees and something to nibble on and join you all shortly." He moved out of Tosh's arms. With a sweet smile for Jack, he went into the kitchen and began working his coffee magic.

By the time Ianto joined the others in the conference room, Gwen was arguing with Owen about the Cottingley photos.

"These photos were faked." Gwen's voice left no doubt that she was sure she was right.

"Conan Doyle believed in them," Owen shot back.

"He was crazy at the time," was Gwen's retort.

"And Houdini," Owen added to his argument.

"Self-publicist," Gwen shot back.

Owen gave her a mocking look. "And how is it that you know so much about this?"

"I wrote an essay on the Cottingley-glass photos when I was in school. Besides, when the girls were old ladies they admitted they were fakes." Gwen boasted, thinking she was right.

"I blame it on the magic mushrooms." Ianto spoke up, knowing that Gwen's stubborn attitude was going to make it hard for her to accept that she was wrong and that fairies did indeed exist.

"What you do in private is none of our business." Jack teased back, most of the team knowing that what Ianto did in private was precisely Jack's business. Jack flashed Ianto a fond smile, which Ianto readily returned, before turning his attention back to the others.

"Tosh, I need you to set up a program to watch for strange weather patterns. Ianto, I want you to help her, you were the first to notice them after all." Jack knew that besides him, Ianto would feel the most comfortable working with Tosh.

Tosh smiled at the quite Welshman. "Between Ianto and I, we'll have a program up and running in no time." Ianto smiled gratefully.

Jack smiled at his mate and his gentle tech genius. "Wonderful! Now, Ianto, can I have that cup of your wonderful coffee you promised us?" Jack pouted at his Ianto.

Ianto, suddenly feeling just the slight bit mischievous, gave Jack a coy little look. "Why of course, Sir, I would never deny you the pleasure of my coffee or anything else you might _desire_." Ianto practically purred the last word in Jack's mind.

It took all of Jack's willpower not to give into his body's demands and take his mate then and there audience be damned. _'Oh, the moment I get you alone you are so going to pay for teasing me!' _Jack thought back, letting Ianto feel just how much Ianto's teasing affected him physically.

As Ianto and Jack were having their silent talk, Gwen was watching them with clenched teeth and narrowed eyes. _'Don't worry, Jack, I'll soon free you from whatever mind control Ianto has you under and then we can be together.' _Gwen vowed silently. _'Forever.'_

Tosh and Owen shared a worried look. Besides the fairy problems, they could see that they'd have to keep a close eye on Gwen; they were not her ruin Jack and Ianto's chance at happiness.

TBC…


	3. Fairy Mischief:Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Unbeknownst by the Torchwood team, they were being watched by their unseen foes.

Hidden lips curled into a cruel smirk that flittered across their faces as they found the chinks in the undying one's amour: his beloved young mate, and his dear team.

Jack was very pleased and impressed with how well Tosh and Ianto worked together; in no time at all they had managed to set up a new program that would track and triangulate all stranger weather patterns. He knew he had made the right choice in pairing them up together. But most importantly, now that they were done, it was finally time for his Ianto cuddles.

As if sensing his mate's need for physical affection, Ianto appeared in the entrance to Jack's office.

Jack was out of his chair and wrapped around Ianto before the young alien could blink. A contented purring sound vibrated between their bodies as he took in his mate's scent.

Ianto snuggled closer to Jack seeking his mate calming scent. Gwen's powerful negative emotions were pushing his mental shields to their limit; he truly had no idea that Gwen hated him so much.

"What's wrong? Is it Gwen?" Jack asked as he sensed Ianto's distress.

Not wanting to keep anything from his mate, Ianto nodded against Jack's shoulder. "I understand she's hurt about everything that has happened, but not even Owen has ever treated me as badly as she does. Gwen just outright hates me and it hurts." Ianto admitted softly.

A protective growl rumbled from deep within Jack's chest as he felt Ianto's pain. This was the last straw; he and Gwen were going to talk by the time they finished this business with the fairies. "Do you want to make out?" he asked, leering at Ianto.

The young man blushed darkly but he could not deny that he did enjoy Jack's favourite way of cheering him up. He shot Jack a coy look, one that always had Jack panting with need.

Pulling away just enough to take Ianto by the hand, Jack led him into his office and over to the couch. Once he was seated, he pulled Ianto onto his lap and began laying butterfly kiss along young man's neck, loving the delightful shiver that coursed through his Welshman's body.

Ianto whimpered as his body began to heat up at Jack's actions. He shifted in Jack's lap and moaned as he felt all of Jack's body come to life and press against him.

Jack grinned wickedly as his tongue traced the shape of Ianto's Adam's apple and he suckled on his pulse point, leaving a large mark on the skin he had latched onto. Slowly, Jack began to palm Ianto's growing erection through his trousers earning himself a shocked but pleasured moan from his young mate's parted lips.

"Jack!" Ianto couldn't stop himself from bucking upward into Jack's hand.

Finally Jack released the skin of Ianto's throat and he claimed Ianto's mouth in a dominating kiss as his hands began to play with the zipper of Ianto's trousers.

"Do you know how hard it is not to fall to my knees and worship you? To gain the first true taste of you as I take you to the stars?" Jack whispered tantalizingly against Ianto's heated skin.

"Jack…please!" Ianto begged, for what he didn't know, he just knew how desperately he needed Jack to do something, anything.

Jack grinned as he slowly licked a path along Ianto's neck. "Tell me what you want," he commanded. "I want to hear those words fall from your mouth in those delicious Welsh vows."

Ianto blush a bright red as Jack's grin grew all the more wicked, he loved making Ianto blush. "I want to feel your mouth on me," Ianto whispered shyly.

That was all Jack needed to hear as he began to undo Ianto's trousers; his fingers making quick work of Ianto's single button, and he eyes locked with Ianto as he slowly began to pull the zipper down…

A terrified shriek filled the air, halting Jack's movements and startling Ianto.

'_So close, so damn close! If this isn't important someone's head will role!' _Jack snarled viciously in his own mind. Jack's blue eyes were darkened with lust as his gaze bore into Ianto's. "We will finish this." Jack growled out the promise before releasing his hold on Ianto, and he tried hard not to pout as Ianto moved off of his lap.

Climbing to his feet Jack made sure that Ianto stayed behind him as they headed towards his office door.

_Moments before_

A dark scowl spread across Gwen's face as she watched Ianto enter Jack's office and so far had yet to exit. She didn't like the idea of Ianto been up there alone with Jack for so long; who knew what he was doing to her poor captain. _'I should go up there and put a stop to whatever tricks Ianto is putting over on Jack.' _That decided, Gwen pushed back her chair, about to stand and head up to Jack's office when the overpowering smell of roses filled the air.

Gwen found herself face-to-face with a horrible-looking creature. "What is that thing?" Gwen shrieked as she shot out of her seat and fell onto the hard Hub floor.

Tosh and Owen quickly got to their feet, pulling out their guns and taking aim at the floating creature as a very dishevelled Jack and Ianto came rushing out of Jack's office.

Arriving at the lower part of the Hub, Jack snarled and stood protectively in front of Ianto the instant his eyes landed on the fairy; there was no way he was letting these things anywhere near his mate.

A low hiss escaped the fairy's lips as she gazed at Jack. "Undying one, again you interfere in our business. This time we give you a warning. Deny us our chosen one and we will take your mate or one of your team as a replacement."

Jack's eyes hardened with rage the need to keep Ianto safe surged through his body. "You will not touch Ianto or any of the others." He snarled in return.

The fairy hissed again as it darted past Jack to flutter around Ianto. "They were all children once; even if your mate was not born of this world we can still pluck him out of time and make him our chosen one. This is your only warning, undying one; stay out of our way or risk losing your mate." The fairy sneered its warning before disappearing in a shower of rose petals.

Silence reined in the Hub for several moments; the only sound was the rustling of clothing as Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and ran a comforting hand up and down his young mate's back.

"Jack, what did that thing mean by calling Ianto your mate and him not being of this world?" Gwen demanded shrilly, glaring at the young man in her Jack's arms. _'That should be __**me**__ in Jack's arms.' _Gwen fought back the urge to rip Ianto from Jack and hurl him to the floor.

Jack shook his head. "Now is not the time for us to get into that discussion, Gwen. Right now, our main concern is to shut this investigation down." Jack knew he had no choice; he wouldn't risk Ianto or any of his team, never mind the world's safety, to go against the Mara in their quest for their chosen one.

"Of course, Jack." Tosh agreed; there was no way she was risking her best friend.

Owen nodded his head as well; he didn't like it, but one of their own was in danger. "We just got Tea-Boy back and there is no way in hell I'm going to risk going without his coffee again." Owen grumbled.

Jack smiled; he was pleased to see that his team was with him until it hit him that Gwen had yet to make her opinion known. Daring to take a peek over Ianto's shoulder at his most outspoken team member, Jack was not at all surprised to see anger sparking in her dark eyes.

"You can't be serious, Jack? Just because that creature made a threat against Ianto, doesn't mean that we should just drop everything. We're talking about a child here. I refuse to let this go." Gwen snapped out. "Surely even you can see that a child's life is worth more than a tea-boy's!"

Jack felt rage and fury over take him; this selfish little girl was talking about putting his mate in danger. "I said we are dropping this, Gwen. You have never met or dealt with the fairies before; they do not make threats lightly. So when they threaten to do harm against one of my own, whether it's one of you or my Ianto, I have to decide what the best course of action is, and I've decided that we're letting this one go. The fairies have abilities unlike any other race that exists. They threaten to go after Ianto when he is a child, then they will. They could and would bring about the next Ice Age if they are denied their chosen one. I will not have any more of my team's blood on my hands. We are dropping this." Jack ordered in his sternest Captain's tone.

Ianto stroked Jack's back in a soothing motion, trying to offer his mate as much comfort and support as he could give him.

Gwen crossed her arms and a stubborn look, one the rest of the team was beginning to get used to, appeared in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Jack. I know you want to protect us, but you are wrong. If I have to, I will do this case on my own," she declared.

At that direct challenge to his orders, Jack lost what little control he had on his emotions. "I said this case is _closed_," he roared. "If I find out that you have gone behind my back and continued on, I will fire you from Torchwood, and I will erase the last few months of your life, and that's _if_ I'm feeling charitable." Jack moved away from Ianto and glared at Gwen. "I could erase your whole life if I feel like it, and if you put Ianto in danger, then you'll spend the rest of your life wondering just who the hell you are." Jack growled out in a tone that none of them had ever heard before and it sent shivers down all their spines.

Despite the fear coursing throughout her body and her common sense screaming at her to keep quiet and admit that she needed to let this one go, Gwen didn't listen. "If your orders are so absolute, then why wasn't Ianto gunned down like the dog he is when he failed to execute Lisa?" she taunted him. "If I remember correctly, you said that if Ianto didn't execute Lisa, then you would execute them both, and yet here he is, back in the Hub, and no doubt back in your bed." Gwen shot Ianto a disgusted look. "I knew you were a lot of things, Ianto, but I never expected you to be a whore."

Hurt and humiliation surged through Ianto's body at Gwen's cruel words. He knew that Gwen was not happy about his relationship with Jack, and that she had never completely forgiven him for his actions with Lisa, but he never thought she would act like this.

In his highly distressed state, Ianto's mental shields were not strong enough to hold up against Gwen's memories of her and Jack, and his mind was pummelled with everything from the little kiss she gave him to their weapons training session. Her negative emotions were so powerful, and her thoughts were so strong, that together they shattered his fragile shields.

His knees buckled and a tiny whimper of pain escaped Ianto's mouth as he clutched his head.

"Ianto!" Jack roared with pure worry as he rushed to grab his mate's rapidly falling form.

The last thing Ianto saw before darkness over took him was Jack's beautiful blue eyes filled with worry and fear and then there was nothing but darkness.

Tosh and Owen both reached Jack and Ianto at the same time, concern clearly written across both their faces as they watched Jack cradle Ianto's limp body in his arms.

Jack looked at Tosh with pure rage in his eyes. "Get her out of here before I do something I will not regret." He growled the order.

Tosh nodded, her own rage forming at Gwen's cruel actions towards Ianto. She marched over to Gwen. "We're leaving, _now_." Tosh was in no mood to play nice and grabbed Gwen's arm in a tight grip.

Slack-jawed, Gwen stared at Tosh. _'Who does she think she is? Ordering me around? I am the second-in-command, not her. I don't take orders, I give them!' _

Tosh could see the absolute distain for Jack's words, and the complete lack of remorse in Gwen's eyes over her actions, and she had enough. "What you just did was cruel and nasty. Jack wants you out of here, and the only reason I am helping keep you alive is because I will _not_ allow Jack to stain his hands with your blood. Now get off your arse and come with me to pick up lunch, or I will lock you in the cell next to Janet. If you'll remember, she is rather fond of Ianto, or I can always feed you to Myfanwy. Now _move_." Tosh tightened her grip on Gwen's arm when the other woman refused to move, and with a burst of hidden strength, she walked through the Cog door, dragging Gwen behind her.

Watching Tosh drag Gwen out of the Hub, Owen shook his head in disgust with himself for ever wanting, and for still wanting, to sleep with Gwen. _'I really __**need**__ to figure out __**what's **__wrong with me!' _Owen turned his gaze to Jack and Ianto. "His shields collapsed again, didn't they?" he asked.

Jack nodded his head, unshed tears in his blue eyes as he stroked Ianto's cheek. "Gwen's attack was just too much. I should have kept him way until he was stronger. All his hard work undone by a selfish little girl." He bent forward and kissed Ianto on the lips. "I'm so sorry, Ianto." He felt solely responsible for what happened to his mate; he was the one who hired Gwen, after all.

"Tea-Boy would kick your ass for blaming yourself for Gwen's actions. The only thing you can do is make sure that Gwen knows her place on the team, and more importantly, where she stands in your life." Owen informed Jack.

Jack finally lifted his gaze from Ianto and Owen gulped at the dangerous look in Jack's eyes. "Oh, don't worry; Miss Gwen Cooper will most definitely be reminded of exactly where she stands in both my personal and professional lives."

Owen gulped, glad that Jack's rage was not directed at him. "Okay, glad that's settled. I think it's safe to move Tea-Boy off the floor and into the medical bay. I want to get him set up so I can monitor his vitals." Owen quickly slipped out of friend-mode and into doctor-mode.

Jack easily lifted Ianto into his arms, worried at how light his mate was still. _'I'm sorry that I failed you again, Ianto; it won't happen a third time, I promise. I will protect you better from now on.' _Jack vowed silently and was thrilled when he felt Ianto's mind brush just slightly against his, and he wanted to cry tears of joy as he picked up the very weak,

'_Jack.'_

Entering the medical bay, Jack laid Ianto down on the cold slab, wishing instead that he could put Ianto in his bunk. It might have been small, but it smelled of him, and he knew Ianto took great of comfort from his senses, which left Jack with only one option.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Owen demanded as he caught sight of Jack climbing up into bed with Ianto and bringing the younger man to rest firmly against his chest.

Jack levelled a glare at Owen as he tightened his grip on Ianto. "There is no way that I am leaving my mate alone; he needs me."

Owen rolled his eyes and muttered something about 'clinging captains' and 'needing a strong drink'. "Fine, but no funny business in my medical bay." Owen glared at Jack, even going as far as pointing his finger at his leader. "I've got CCTV down here and I can check!"

Jack grinned, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement. "I make no promises."

A very weak "Jack, behave," had both Jack and Owen's eyes flying to Ianto's face.

"Ianto, you're okay!" Jack breathed out softly as he cupped Ianto's face with his hands, and he pressed a gentle kiss against those lips he loved so much, pouring some of his energy into Ianto.

"Oi! If you're finished snogging the Tea-Boy, I need to make sure he is okay." Owen spoke loudly, breaking up the tender moment.

Pulling away from Ianto, Jack pouted at the snarky doctor. "You know, Owen, sometimes you are worse than a cold shower," Jack informed him.

Owen smirked. "Making you keep it in your pants is a great joy of mine and I take it very seriously."

Ianto blushed and than squeaked as Jack crushed him against his chest, whispering in his future lover's ear, "Once Owen is done with _his_ check-up, I plan on giving you one of my own."

Suddenly, Ianto couldn't wait for Owen to hurry, until one thought hit him. "Jack, maybe I shouldn't be back just yet. I don't want to cause any problems with the team." Ianto whispered softly.

"Hey, hey, none of that. You are a part of this team, and don't you worry about Gwen; I'll deal with her. I should have done it sooner and that's my fault. But don't you ever doubt your place on the team, or more importantly, your very special place in my heart." Jack pressed a kiss to Ianto's forehead.

As Jack's words washed over him, Ianto felt deeply comforted by his mate. With a soft purr of happiness, he nestled his head on Jack's shoulder and willingly allowed Owen to poke and prod him all he wanted. Despite the unpleasant events that caused it, Ianto knew he would remember this particular moment with his beloved mate forever.

TBC…


	4. Fairy Mischief:The Talk

**Chapter 4: The Talk**

"We're going to have to tell Gwen about me, aren't we?" Ianto asked softly from where he was still curled up in Jack's arms. The pair had moved to Jack's bunk after Owen finished his exam of Ianto.

A sigh escaped Jack's lips as he nodded sadly. "I hate to say it but I think we are; it might be the only way to get through to her. But I dread the way she is going to react to this." The _'to you,' _was left unspoken but they both knew that Gwen was not going to react well to having an alien working with them.

"She's going to say I've been using mind control on you." Ianto already had a feeling that is what Gwen thought and finding out that he was an alien would only make her believe her delusion even more.

A growl escaped Jack's lips as he tightened his grip on Ianto. "That is more than likely going to be her response but I plan on making it very clear to Gwen, and to anybody else that comes along, that I'm with you because I _want_ to be. It's time she got over her delusions of us ever being a couple. My heart belongs to only one member on this team and that is you, my gorgeous Welshman." Jack gently kissed Ianto on the lips.

Ianto melted into Jack like he always did whenever Jack kissed him. The worry about how Gwen would behave was forgotten as Ianto lost himself in the pleasures of Jack's lips.

* * *

><p>It was about an hour later when Tosh and Gwen returned to the Hub; Tosh had made sure that Jack had had enough time to calm down and would not shoot Gwen on sight, hopefully. But given the intensity of the glare that Jack was sending Gwen from the moment he saw her again, it might have not been enough.<p>

Jack and Ianto had emerged from Jack's bunker at the same time that the two women returned. "My office, now!" Jack growled at Gwen. He wanted to get this over and done with now before he had time to let his anger fester and grow.

Placing down the bags of food she was carrying Gwen wisely stayed silent and left for Jack's office; as she passed by the two men she made sure not to make eye contact with either of them.

Jack gave Ianto a tender kiss to the forehead before heading off to have the much needed talk with Gwen. Ianto watched Jack go before continuing down the stairs and joining Tosh and Owen, all three of their gazes drawn to Jack's closed office.

The office door had barely shut behind Jack when Gwen blurted out. "I'm sorry!"

Jack shook his head. "I'm not the one you have to apologise to; that's Ianto and trust me, you _will_ apologise once we're through here. What you did was cruel; there are no other words for it. I will _not_ accept that kind of behaviour ever again; if you do anything like that again, then you're gone from this team." Jack held up his hand to stop her from speaking.

"I am not finished Gwen. I brought you up here to set the record straight on what you believe is happening between us. I had no idea that you took my flirting so seriously, or that you actually believed that we had a future together. I flirt with everything that moves and you were no different. I'm sorry that you saw it differently than I intended, but the truth is, Gwen, I will _never_ see you more than a work colleague and friend." Jack informed Gwen with total sincerity.

Gwen shook her head; she refused to believe him. Clearly, Ianto was making him say these things to her. "But you keep telling me how human I make you feel, and you never flirt with anyone the way you flirt with me;" Gwen was quick to point out; she wasn't going down without a fight.

Jack sighed; it was clear Gwen wasn't listening to him and while he hated being harsh with her, she needed to hear the hard truth. "I used you, Gwen, to make Ianto jealous. You were fresh and new, I thought upping the flirting with you might just bring out the green-eyed monster in Ianto and I would finally get the man I wanted into my bed. I gave no thought at all as to how you would come to see my flirting and what it would mean to you. But _all_ I cared about was getting Ianto; I didn't stop to take into consideration your feelings and for that, I am sorry." And he truly was.

"Plus Gwen, you have to see you don't love me, not really. You love the hero in the big coat, not the man. If you looked past the mask and saw the flawed man beneath you would run from me. You claim to have feelings for me but how can you when you don't even know the _real_ me."

Gwen fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. "But what is so special about Ianto Jones that you would be willing to trade an innocent child for his safety? Please, Jack, explain it to me, help me to understand." She pleaded with the man.

Jack shook his head. "If you want answers, you'll have to ask Ianto; it's his secret to tell and I will not betray the trust he has given me. And what's so special about Ianto? Oh, where do I even begin? He loves like no one I have ever met before; he loves so purely and deeply and he loves _me_. He not only sees past the mask I wear, but he loves and accepts every part of me." He would not force Ianto to tell Gwen anything he wasn't ready for her to know, but seeing the determined glint in her eyes, Jack knew that she would not let go until she got her answers.

Jack wasn't quite finished with Gwen yet, "And that brings me to your reaction to Ianto being in the field with us. Do I need to remind you of your complete disaster of a first day? How many people died because your mistake? Just like you, Ianto made a mistake, only he did his for love." Jack's blue eyes became as hard as ice. "What's your excuse?"

Gwen blinked and found that she had no answers to give Jack. Yet she still couldn't help but think Jack was letting this thing with the fairies go far too easily. _'I'm sorry, Jack, but I can't let this one go and in time, you'll see I was right.'_

Hidden in the shadows, the fairy that had stayed behind to keep an eye on the undying one and his team scowled as the annoying one refused to listen to her leader. She was going to be a problem, one that they would have to deal with and soon.

* * *

><p>Tosh, Owen and Ianto had set up the food in the conference room; okay, so Tosh made Owen help her set up lunch while Ianto rested in a chair. Neither one dared to argue with Tosh when she had that mother bear look in her eyes. While they worked Ianto quietly informed them of his and Jack's idea about letting Gwen in on who he was.<p>

Owen didn't react well to that little piece of news. "You can't be bloody serious? She's bad enough now but once she learns the truth about you she'll be even worse in her delusions that you have Jack under some kind of mind control. I honestly don't know if your shields could take another beating like the one you just endured." He might not act like it but Owen really did care about his teammates, and Ianto had already been through enough in his young life. The medic decided that he would not allow Gwen to add to his problems.

"If she turns out to cause too many problems about Ianto's heritage then we'll have no choice but to Retcon her." That, surprising enough, came from Tosh.

Owen and Ianto blinked at the growl that escaped the normally quiet and peaceful Tosh, and Owen suddenly found himself turned on by her. "You know, Tosh, this side of you is very hot," and Owen gave her one of his best leers, one which actually left Ianto smirking slightly at the man.

Tosh raised an eyebrow in disdain. "Sorry, Owen not interested." If Owen had said something like that to her earlier, well, she would have gladly taken him up on his offer. Fortunately, his interest in Gwen had been a cold shower wake-up call; she knew that Owen would never see her as anything but a friend. She had made a vow at that very moment to move on from him and find someone who would love her for who she was, and she now knew that was not going to be Owen Harper.

Ianto smiled at his friend; he could see the change come over her, and he was glad that Tosh was determined to move on from Owen. He had watched Tosh love Owen without ever being a blip on the medic's radar, and that had left him feeling so sad and helpless. He knew how much she deserved to be loved and by a much better man than Owen. However, he also hoped that Owen would find someone to love him and heal his damaged soul. It was only fair, after all.

All conversation was put on hold as the conference room door opened and a very cheerful Jack entered followed by a sullen Gwen.

"Looks wonderful, team," Jack beamed at them before bouncing over to Ianto's side. He wrapped his young mate in his arms and placed a chaste kiss on Ianto's mouth, although he wanted to do much more. However, knowing his Welshman was a little shy with public displays, and not wanting to rub Gwen's face in their relationship, Jack managed to restrain himself, for the time being, at least.

Breaking the kiss, Jack looked deeply into Ianto's eyes, sending him a silent message of support before turning his attention back to Gwen. "Don't you have something to say, Gwen?" The warning in his tone was clear to everyone.

Ashamed after her dressing down from Jack and knowing she was on thin ice with the rest of the team, Gwen knew she had to make things right only she didn't know how. Part of her still felt that she was right about the fairies and Ianto. "I'm sorry, Ianto, about what I said before and for how I've being treating you. I only hope one day you can forgive me," she managed to mumble what she thought were the appropriate sentiments, but even the hearing-impaired would know that there was no truth or conviction behind the words.

"I thank you for your apology. I understand your feelings, Gwen, but I can not just forgive and forget your treatment of me. Your vicious hate and utter disdain for me was so clear. I know you have feelings for Jack and I can see how you allowed yourself to be misled, but that is over now. You claim you're our heart and humanity and yet the fact that you can treat a teammate the way you treated me makes me grateful I am not your enemy. So, while I will accept your apology, it will take me a long time to forgive you or to ever think of you as anything but a co-worker." Ianto was trying hard not to hurt Gwen's feelings but he was no longer going to be her doormat nor was he willing to let her keep on treating him the way she had been. "I hope you understand that things have changed, permanently."

The conference room was as silent as a tomb. Everyone could only stare in shock at Ianto but Jack, Tosh and even Owen felt a deep sense of pride for Ianto for finally standing up to Gwen's incessant bullying and unacceptable behaviour. Despite the fact that she had never been close to Ianto in the first place, and ignoring the fact that he had temporarily stolen Jack from her – through some form of mind control, of that she was now positive - Gwen felt hurt that Ianto refused to completely embrace her apology. She wasn't very successful in shutting out the voice in the back of her head that said she might have earned his anger.

'_At least I have Rhys,' _she thought sadly; at one time he'd been enough for her but not any more, not since she met Jack. _'Maybe if I figure out a way to solve this case without risking anyone then Jack will see how much better a mate I would make for him.' _With a plan forming in her mind, Gwen sat down to lunch.

As the rest of his team sat back and enjoyed their food, Jack watched Gwen, his eyes narrowed with suspicion. He could tell by the smugness radiating off his newest employee that she wasn't going to follow his orders and he feared there would only be pain in the end. He prayed that it wouldn't be Ianto's.

* * *

><p>The moment he entered his flat Rhys knew that something was off. "Come out and face me!" he growled, his voice deepening and his eyes flashing red as the air in the flat grew hotter.<p>

The fairies darted out of their hiding places and hissed fiercely at the man. "You smell like the undying one's mate. You are not of this world," the first fairy snarled.

"Do you speak of my prince?" Rhys' glare grew fierier. "You _dare_ to threaten my Prince? You risk bringing war to your people!"

The first fairy darted forward again. "Then tell that to your mate, for she is the one placing him in danger." The fairy hissed and a strong breeze began to pick up. "We only want what is ours!" it growled before they all disappeared in a whirlwind of rose petals. When the air inside had settled, Rhys looked around the room; the blood-red rose petals scattered about the furniture and floor looked forebodingly like spattered drops of fresh blood. It was all he could do not to shudder at the sight.

After taking a few breaths to calm himself down Rhys reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. With the push of a single button, he speed-dialled the one of the others who needed to be alerted. "Kathy, our Prince may be in trouble. Get a hold of Caden; he will be needed."

TBC…


	5. Fairy Mischief:Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

With the fairy threat against Ianto still a very real possibility, Jack had not let Ianto out of his sight for a moment. Seeing them constantly together had brought out a variety of responses from the team. Tosh watched them with delighted smile on her face and she 'ahhed' and cooed numerous times at what a cute couple they were. Owen made snarky comments about how sickeningly sweet he found the whole thing, although he made sure Ianto wasn't within hearing distance when he said it; no sense in pissing off the source of the best coffee he'd ever drunk in his life.

Always the odd man out, Gwen continued to sulk and glare, refusing to be part of the cruel farce that she was positive Ianto was perpetrating against Jack. Despite her earlier apology to Ianto, and her feeble attempts to make the others believe that she pleased for the happy couple, Gwen Cooper was still convinced that Jack was under some form of mind control.

It didn't matter to her whether it was from aliens or fairies, mind control was the _only_ reason she could think of for Jack not wanting to be with her. Nothing else made sense; after all, who in their right mind would _choose _the Tea-Boy when someone as perfect for them as Gwen clearly was for Jack was available. No, something was obviously going on and she wasn't going to rest until she'd figured it out and then put a stop to it.

Only Ianto knew the real reason Jack was being overprotective, and as much as he was enjoying the constant affection, he couldn't help but feel it was marred by the fairy's threat.

_Snuggled up together in what Ianto was quickly coming to refer to as _their_ bed, Ianto looked up at Jack with curiosity in his stormy blue eyes. "Jack? Can I ask you a something?" _

_Jack looked at Ianto with amusement in his eyes. "I believe you just did, but go ahead." _

"_I've heard you refer to me as your mate a few times and when you do, your scent changes; in fact, your pheromones become so much stronger that it's hard for me not to jump you." Ianto was wondering if Jack was not completely human, because in truth no human should ever be able to smell that good. Even just thinking about it was exciting Ianto's libido._

_A smile graced Jack's face, "I was wondering when you were going to mention that. As I told you before, I'm from the 51st century so I'm not completely one hundred pre cent human. In my time relationships are a lot different, we don't have traditional marriages anymore, and relationships aren't so rigid or structured as they are today. We're free to love who and when we please, and it's perfectly normal to have as many lovers at one time as we want until we find our one true mate." Jack gazed fondly at Ianto as he stroked his thumb across Ianto's lower lip._

"_Like you we have a life-mate, our bond mate. They are the other half of our soul and what we have with them is beyond anything else. To bond with your mate is to complete yourself; when we commit to them it is forever and we forsake all others and. We bind our souls together and declare for all to know that that this is the one I plan to spend my life with, that they are my heart, my soul and my whole world." The absolute love in Jack's eyes stole Ianto's breath._

_Shyly, Ianto gathered up all his courage. "Am I…" he whispered._

_Jack smiled shone with love as he pressed the tenderest of kisses against Ianto's lips. Pulling away Jack told him, "Yes, Ianto Jones, you are my bond mate and when you are ready I would love to commit to you in the soul bonding ceremony." _

_With tears in his eyes Ianto hugged Jack. "When that day comes I will gladly bond my soul to you forever."_

_The kiss that followed was full of pure love as they sealed their pledge to one another._

"Yan, what are you thinking about?" Jack walked up from behind and purred against Ianto's ear as he wrapped his arms around his beloved waist. He wanted to know what had brought the look of such pure happiness to his mate's face; selfishly, he hoped Ianto was thinking about him.

Ianto allowed himself to relax backwards and rest against Jack's chest. "I was thinking about the night you told me that I am your bond mate," Ianto admitted shyly. He enjoyed saying those words and he turned in Jack's arms to look at the older man.

Jack felt a smile blossom across his face as he recalled that night fondly. "That _was_ a wonderful night, one that I never thought would happen." Jack stole a soft and lingering kiss and the world melted away as they lost themselves in their kiss.

Only the ringing of Jack's cell phone could ruin their moment, and with the utmost reluctance Jack forced himself to break their connection. "This better be world ending," Jack mumbled as he pulled out his phone, only to be gripped by fear when Estelle's name shone at him from the display. "Estelle, what's wrong?" He was grateful when he felt Ianto join their hands together and as panic gripped him at Estelle's terrified words he squeezed his lover's hand.

* * *

><p>Kathy Swanson watched her Captain pace anxiously around his living room all the while muttering about 'unreliable flirts.' She had been quite alarm when she'd walked in to see the mayhem that the flat's earlier visitor had wrought; even now Rhys' big feet were grinding that mess into the carpet.<p>

"Caden is Caden and yes, he may be a flirt but he _is_ loyal to our Prince. There must be a good reason why he's late." Kathy defended their third ally although secretly she was worried by his absence.

Rhys stopped and looked at his second; his eyes were pools of flames and the air in the room grew hotter as he hissed, "These Mara have threatened our Prince and somehow something that Gwen is doing is making them angrier."

Kathy bristled at the mention of Gwen; it was no secret she did not like or trust the former PC. Before she left the force, Gwen Cooper had had a history of shamelessly manipulating her co-workers; she had wrapped the men around her little finger, used them until there was nothing else they could do for her, and then thrown them away when they were of no more use to her. Kathy had been shocked when Torchwood had picked Gwen to be on their team; surely they heard of her reputation when they'd checked her out. She could only hope that they would at least turn Gwen into a decent field agent before she got somebody, like their Prince, hurt, or worse killed.

"Maybe we should try calling Caden again," Kathy finally suggested to Rhys in an attempt to calm him.

Rhys quickly nodded his agreement. "We also need to warn our Prince about the Mara and about whatever dangers Gwen will be putting him in." Rhys felt a weight upon his heart; if Gwen continued to put his Prince in danger then he would be forced to choose between her and his loyalty. He already knows who would win.

"I'll do that, you see if you can get a hold of Caden again." Kathy's heart went out to her Captain; she knew that he would soon have to make a choice and that it would more than likely break his heart.

Hidden by the shadows, a figure moved easily across the rooftops. "Rhys is going to kill me!" the man muttered as he followed the rapidly forming storm clouds. He knew the freak weather was the work of the Mara and he silently cursed those who dared to threaten his Prince. Even though Rhys continued to call him, the man knew that the sudden storm was not something he could ignore. His concern grew as he realised that it seemed to be centered above one single house. "Oh, this is not good, not good at all!"

* * *

><p>As the winds howled and the rain pounded against her windows Estelle huddled down beside the sofa, the phone still clutched to her chest. She was grateful that she had managed to get through to Jack; as the windows shuddered violently she prayed he would get to her in time. A frightened scream escaped her lips as the window nearest her shattered under the sheer force of the wind and she covered her face from the flying glass.<p>

A sudden and deafening silence filled the room; even as the roaring of the wind outside the window was gone. The unexpected and eerie quiet forced Estelle to cautiously lower her arms and her eyes widen when she saw the strange man standing protectively before her. As the man turned to face her, words of surprise died unspoken on her lips when Estelle saw how truly breath takingly beautiful he was.

Long raven-black hair cascaded in waves down his back and his eyes were deep pools of the most amazing molten gold. He wore skin-tight black leather pants that clung to him, emphasizing the rock-hard muscles of his thighs. A shirt of the deepest shade of and dark blue made of the finest silk clung to his torso, highlighting his six-pack abs. But what really drew her attention were the sweeping deep blue cape he wore and the sheathed sword at his side.

"Do not worry, my fair flower, I will let no harm come to you. I am here and you are safe." With one long stride, the man closed the distance between them, holding out his hand and without Estelle allowed him to help her to her feet. As he lifted her hand to his lips, Estelle was sure she was blushing like a schoolgirl as the man gently kissed the back of her hand.

"How can you be so sure that they won't get in?" Estelle could hear her voice shaking and for a brief moment, she was afraid that the tears weren't far behind. She just could not believe that Jack had been right about her beloved fairies. After all the years she had spent believing in them and defending them, to find out that they were, in fact, horrible, evil, ugly creatures truly broke her heart.

With a start, Estelle remembered that she had company, gorgeous company who was looking at her with a mixture of amusement and concern. "And who are you?"

"I am Caden." He could see the fear in Estelle's eyes and it was written plainly on her face. His heart went out to her, and he respected the fact that she had not shied away from him. "You are safe now," he repeated with an understanding smile. "My shield can _not_ be broken, it will hold until help arrives."

For the first time Estelle realised that she could see the faint shimmer of light surrounding the broken window and she turned back to look at Caden, blinking in confusion. He merely smiled back at her reassuringly.

* * *

><p>Ianto clung on to the dashboard for dear life as the SUV tore through the streets of Cardiff. A quick glance into the back seat and he could see Tosh hanging on to the door handle and trying to keep her eyes on her PDA, while Gwen seemed to be enjoying been smashed against Owen every time they spread around a corner.<p>

The moment he had finished speaking to Estelle, Jack had called for all hands on deck and Ianto privately thought the safety in numbers was more for Jack's peace of mind than anything else. Having researched the Archive files for all the information Torchwood had on fairy encounters, Ianto knew that if the fairies were brazen enough to attack Estelle then he didn't dare to think of what the fairies to do to any one of them left alone.

Ianto knew that if anything happened to Estelle it would break Jack's heart but if something were to happen to one of them, then Jack would shatter. The young man turned and watched as the passing streetlights shone on Jack's face, the constantly shifting light emphasised the grim look in his eyes. Ianto's heart went out to his lover.

Reaching over Ianto rested a hand on Jack's leg and squeezed lightly. _'Calm down, Cariad. If Kathy was right then I believe that Estelle is being well protected,'_ Ianto sent soothing thoughts to his mate. He had been grateful for Kathy's quick phone call to inform him of Rhys' unpleasant meeting with the fairies and when she asked Torchwood to meet them at Estelle's he immediately agreed.

At Ianto's touch and soft words Jack managed to calm down enough to remember his mortal team members and he began driving a little more carefully, still well above the speed limit but at least a little less insanely. He could feel Ianto projecting waves of comforting calmness towards him, and Jack took a deep breath, consciously relaxing his neck and shoulder muscles. Once again, his young mate knew what was best for him and the others.

Grateful that Ianto had managed to calm Jack down enough that so she didn't need to maintain a death grip on the door handle, Tosh was finally able to actually focus on the readouts her equipment was getting. Her brow furrowed with worry when her scanner began picking up wild energy readings and when she realised that they were coming specifically from Estelle's house her concern deepened. _'It could be the fairies, but I don't dare ask Jack, not now.'_

Momentarily distracted by the noise coming from her left Tosh made the mistake of looking over just in time to see Gwen pawing shamelessly at Owen. Thankful that she had her tech to study, Tosh shifted subtly in her seat just enough to put her back to the obnoxiously amorous couple. She let her mind flash back to the day she caught them in a passionate embrace. It had been a disillusioning eye-opener, one that still brought an occasional tear of disappointment to her eye.

Now, Tosh was determined to get over Owen which meant that she did not want to watch the raunchy Gwen-and-Owen show. Tosh also knew that if she had to be subjected to Gwen using every bump and turn as an excuse to snuggle closer to Owen for very much longer she was probably going to go Weevil on their asses.

With a screech of the tires that echoed loudly in the quite neighbourhood, the big black Torchwood SUV came to a jolting halt outside of Estelle's house. As they piled out of the vehicle, the team blinked at the shimmering blue dome that covered Estelle's house. Ianto was the only person who was prepared for the sight, and it brought a smile to his lips; he knew that Jack's Estelle was safe inside, at least for the moment.

'_Is that Caden's gift?' _Jack sent his question through their bond and Ianto's smile broadened as the sound and feel of his mate's voice caressed his mind. Before they'd left the Hub, Ianto had told Jack that his father had sent three royal guards to keep him and his mother safe. Discovering that Rhys William, of all people, was one of the guards had been a shock to Jack's system. To be honest, given the enhanced senses that Ianto's race enjoyed, it had made the immortal wonder whether or not Rhys knew about Gwen's dirty little secrets.

'_Yes, it is. Caden can create an unbreakable shield which means that Estelle should be safe.'_ Ianto grinned._ 'Well, safe from the fairies, at least; Caden does have a thing for pretty ladies,' _Ianto teased his mate, hoping to help ease some of the tension he could feel flowing to him through their link.

'_Aah! So we should probably keep a close eye on our beautiful Toshiko then.' _With a sweet smile for the man he loved, Jack sent his thanks to Ianto for understanding what he was feeling and for helping him to regain some control. Jack knew if he had any hope of saving Estelle and prevailing against the fairies, he couldn't let his rage control him when he spoke to the Mara. The Mara would see his emotional state as a weakness that they could- and would- ruthlessly exploit.

The unexpected sound of an approaching vehicle drew the Torchwood team's attention and they paused to see if it would stop or drive on by. It pulled up behind the SUV and Gwen's jaw dropped as Rhys climbed out of his car. "Rhys! What the hell are you doing here? It's too dangerous for you!" Gwen screeched as she ran towards him. Her rush forward came to a stuttering halt and her disbelief grew as she watched Kathy Swanson get out of the passenger's side. Gwen bristled when she saw the detective stand next to her boyfriend as if she belonged there.

It took all of Kathy's willpower not to snarl at Gwen as the woman grew closer, and Kathy's lip curled up in anger and disgust as the scent of another man poured off her. _'How dare this harlot betray Rhys!'_ She subtly sniffed the air and recognised the scent, identifying its owner as that of the Torchwood medic. Lightning crackled from her eyes as she glared at the former PC.

Rhys, much to Gwen's growing rage, completely ignored her and focused all of his attention on Ianto. "My Prince, are you all right? What can we do to help?" Rhys and Kathy moved forward to flank Ianto, being respectful of Jack in the process.

"My Prince! What the hell are you playing at, Rhys? That's Ianto, the bloody Tea-Boy, he is _not_ a prince!" Gwen snarled. She'd always known that Rhys wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, but thinking Ianto was something special? _'Ianto Jones, a prince? Puh-leeze, as if someone as pathetic as Ianto could ever be a prince! No, he'll never be anything more than a pathetic Tea-Boy.'_

Gwen's eyes widen in with sudden understanding. Clearly, Ianto was using his mind control techniques on Rhys; where else would he have gotten such a ridiculous idea. It didn't surprise her that Rhys' mind was weak enough to be influenced by Ianto; after all, the Tea-Boy was able to manipulate Jack's strong mind.

A low growl escaped Jack's lips as Gwen's thoughts leaked to him. He couldn't believe how little she thought of one of her own teammates. _'I see my talk had little effect on Gwen. After I deal with the Mara __**I**__ need to figure out what to do with Gwen.' _Keeping a tight grip on Ianto's hand, Jack decided to ignore Gwen and her disrespectful behaviour; instead he focused his attention on Rhys and Kathy. "Keep my team safe while I deal with the fairies." Although the words sounded like a demand, both of them could feel the fear behind them.

Rhys observed Jack with a critical eye; this was the first time he had ever met his Prince's mate, although he'd heard plenty about the man from Gwen. Grudgingly, he had to admit that Jack was a somewhat handsome bloke. He could easily see the love and worry for his team, and more importantly for Ianto, pouring off Jack in waves, and Rhys bowed his head. "We will keep them safe," he vowed and Kathy nodded her silent agreement.

"Jack, you can't be serious! Rhys and Kathy are not trained to handle something like this!" Gwen screeched loudly. "Send them home, right now!" she demanded stridently and the group saw her actually stamp her foot like an petulant child. She did not want Rhys anywhere near Torchwood.

Lightning slashed the night sky in angry jagged lines, lightning that had nothing to do with the Mara. Kathy took a step closer to Gwen and dangerous sparks flashed in her eyes. "I have had enough of your attitude, you little brat! This mess wouldn't even _be_ happening if you had listened to your leader for once! If you had stayed _out_ of the Mara's business then none of this would be happening! It's time you began following orders instead of thinking you should be the one giving them!" Kathy snarled. "Now shut the hell up!" Her voice rose to a roar and a bolt of lightning snapped down from the sky and struck the ground not far from them.

Tosh and Ianto fought back smiles as Kathy did something they had dreamed of doing for some time. Jack didn't even attempt to hide his amusement and he allowed himself to grin broadly at Gwen's expression; she looked like a gap-toothed fish with her mouth flapping open. Then a serious look over his face, and he placed a kiss on Ianto's cheek before he reluctantly released his hold on his mate.

With a last grim look at Rhys and Kathy, Jack moved towards Estelle's damaged house noticing that since Torchwood had arrived, the fairies had begun to slow their attack somewhat.

The leader of the fairies flew out to meet Jack. "Undying one, we are warning you! This is your last chance; allow us to take our chosen one or lose those you care for," the fairy hissed. "We _will _take the one you love."

Jack truly hated the idea of giving a child to such horrible monsters but also knew he could not risk the world for one child. It was a simple truth; the fairies would not stop until they had their chosen one, even if that meant bringing about the next ice age. As much as he wanted to save everyone, he knew it just wasn't possible, not when the enemy he faced was the Mara.

"Swear to me that you will not touch my mate and that you will leave my team and Estelle alone. I want your word that you will never again threaten anyone I love as a way to get me to give into your demands." Jack's voice was strong and full of his own silent threats, his promise of retribution was very clear if the Mara ever sought to harm his loved ones again.

The fairy's pointed face twisted into a wickedly vicious smile. "We will agree to your terms. But should any of your team try and stop us we will deal with them without mercy." The fairy's eyes flashed over to Gwen and Jack knew he was going to have problems with his newest team member. Even now she stood with her arms crossed belligerently over her chest while her eyes glared daggers at Rhys and Kathy. If she didn't drastically alter her attitude and soon, Jack knew that her career with Torchwood –maybe even her life – was sure to be over quickly.

"Agreed." Jack forced the word through clenched teeth. The fairy's contorted smile grew as it darted back to its friends and in a whirlwind of flowers they disappeared. The moment they were out of sight, Jack whirled around and rushed back to Ianto's side. He purposefully ignored Gwen, who was already protesting Jack's decision, and focused his attention solely on Ianto.

"Can you get your friend to lower his shield?" he asked anxiously; he desperately needed to make sure that Estelle was okay.

Ianto rested a comforting hand on Jack's arm. "Caden is doing so even as we speak." He physically turned Jack to watch as the shield slowly lowered. "I've been in contact with Caden since we arrived. He knows it is now safe and he tells me that Estelle is eager to see us."

That was all Jack needed to hear and he pulled his mate into a close hug. "Thank you," he whispered as he linked his hand with Ianto's and began dragging him towards Estelle's front door. The others, led by a protective Rhys and Kathy, followed behind them while Gwen brought up the rear, sulking, confused and angry.

* * *

><p>Despite everything that had happened, Estelle found herself enjoying her time with Caden; without even trying, the handsome warrior made her feel and act like a blushing schoolgirl. <em>'I didn't think it was possible but there is a even bigger flirt and bigger charmer out there than Jack Harkness.' <em>She smiled as she took a sip of her tea just as her door was flung open and Jack made a very dramatic entrance.

Despite his earlier intention of sweeping Estelle up in his arms, Jack found himself stopped just inside the doorway. As usual, seeing Estelle brought back such vivid, strong memories of the past that he could feel his heart skip a beat. As he looked across the room, he could still see the beautiful young girl he'd fallen in love with as the war began. Estelle smiled warmly at him and held out her hand, making his heartbeat speed up. He knew that she knew he was lying about being the son of the man she'd been in love with so many decades before. It was an unspoken agreement between them that they continue to pretend.

"Go to her," Ianto whispered in Jack's ear. Startled from his reverie, Jack gave Ianto a gentle kiss on his lips before bounding over to Estelle's side.

Jack engulfed Estelle in his strong arms. "Thank God, you are okay. I was so afraid that we'd be too late." Jack nuzzled into her hair and inhaled the perfume she'd worn since the day he'd met her.

Estelle wrapped her arms around Jack in return and clung to her former lover. "I'm okay, Jack, I'm still here," she reassured him softly.

Climbing to his feet Caden moved away from Jack and Estelle, not wanting to interrupt a private moment. Instead, he turned to greet his Prince while mentally preparing himself for a huge lecture from Rhys. The moment his eyes landed on the woman standing next to his Prince his breath caught in his throat.

"Be still my beating heart," Caden murmured as he ignored everyone else and approached Tosh. Taking her hand in his he pressed a kiss on to her hand while never losing eye contact with her. "I am Caden and I can say with absolute truthfulness that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on."

Tosh found herself blushing a deep red as the most beautiful man _she_ had ever laid eyes on delicately pressed his lips to her skin. "Umm, I'm Tosh; it's very nice to meet you, Caden," she whispered shyly and glanced at Ianto for help.

Thankfully, Rhys had been keeping a watchful eye on everyone who was around Ianto saw Tosh's predicament and came to her aid. He used the fact that he had unfinished business with his enforcer. "Caden, release Tosh's hand; we need to have a talk."

A pout graced Caden's face as he did as he was told. "You can't be mad at me, Rhys; I saved the fair damsel. I'm the hero." Hearing such a childishly petulant whine coming from such a gorgeous man brought giggles and guffaws of laughter from the others.

It was their laughter, well more importantly it was _Ianto's_ laughter, that drew Jack and Estelle's attention back to the group. Estelle found herself focusing on Ianto specifically; there was something about him that didn't quite match. She looked up at the man she had once loved with all her heart, the man she knew had loved her just as much. "His eyes are far too old for someone so young; I believe he has lost so much." She was worried about Jack's new love.

For a brief moment, Estelle allowed herself to feel the pain of loss herself; she and Jack had had such a short time together. She didn't begrudge Jack the opportunity to love again; she just wished that they could have built a life with one another before the war had separated them.

Jack was not at all surprised that Estelle had noticed Ianto's pain. "Yeah, he has lost a lot but he still manages to keep going on. He's the strongest man I know." Jack's pride in his mate was obvious in his voice.

"You love him." Estelle told him flat out; it was not a time to mince words.

Jack nodded his head and a silly grin stole across his face. "I do; it's been a long time since I've loved anyone like this." A look of guilt and sadness flashed across his face and was gone. The last person to stir such strong feelings of love in him was the very woman who stood next to him.

Estelle rested her small hand on Jack's arm. "I'm glad that you've found someone to love, the way that I loved your father." The unspoken words _'the way I loved you' _were at the back of both their minds. But Estelle was wise enough to know that what Jack and she had shared once upon a time was very different compared to what Jack would have with Ianto. She couldn't remember a time when Jack had looked at her with the same degree of pure love in his eyes. Estelle couldn't deceive herself; in her heart she knew that Jack loved her but not in the way he loved Ianto.

"You are special, Estelle; please never doubt that I lov… my dad loved you." Jack murmured; he would have spent his life with this woman if he could have. Estelle chose to ignore Jack's little slip of the tongue.

The pale rosy fingers of pre-dawn were beginning to paint the sky by the time the Torchwood team managed to clean up Estelle's place. Kathy had surprised them all, well all but Ianto, when she decided that Estelle would stay with her until the elderly woman felt comfortable returning home. Jack was grateful that gutsy female was willing to keep an eye on Estelle; he wanted to make sure his oldest and dearest friend was truly safe from the Mara.

Caden had barely left Tosh's side throughout the clean-up, and it was obvious that the warrior was completely smitten with the shy tech genius. Owen, having worked beside Rhys for several hours, surprised himself when he decided that he liked the other man. What surprised him more, though, was the fact that he actually felt guilty about sleeping with Gwen. Normally he didn't care a whit about helping a woman violate her relationship vows.

Gwen fumed during the entire trip back to the Hub, her rage bubbling just under the surface and expressed by huffing, clicking her tongue against her teeth, and muttering words no one could understand under her breath. Caden had insisted on riding in the SUV so he could stay close to Tosh and that fact alone pissed her off. It didn't matter that she was involved with Owen; she wasn't used to any man ignoring her, especially for a mousy computer geek. Plus, she didn't appreciate being squashed against the door by Caden's muscular body; that only served to increase her bad temper.

Having managed to hold back her questions until they arrived back at the Hub, Gwen confronted Jack the moment they were inside the cog door. She gestured at Kathy, Rhys and Caden. "What the hell is going on, Jack? Since when are _outsiders,"_ and she used the word with a nasty sneer in her voice, "allowed on Torchwood missions? And what the _hell_ are they doing back here?"

Gwen's voice rose as she got to the crux of her anger. "And what is all this _crap_ about Ianto being a prince?" Gwen roared loud enough to disturb Myfanwy.

Ianto, tired of Gwen's negative thoughts and attitude, finally snapped. "That _crap,_ as you call it, is all true. I am an alien Prince sent to the safety of Earth to hide here from my evil uncle. Rhys, Kathy and Caden are my royal bodyguards. They came with me and have been protecting me from the moment we arrived."

"Don't be absurd!" Gwen snorted in derision. "Rhys is an idiot! The only thing he can protect is a bag of crisps!" Realising what she'd just said, Gwen turned to Rhys with a simpering look on her face. "Oh, pet, I didn't mean…" her voice died out as she saw the withering look in his eyes. "Ummm… Rhys?"

Kathy chuckled. "Care to put the other foot in, Gwen?"

After allowing himself a small smile at Gwen's discomfort, Ianto continued. "Jack is my mate! He is the other half of my soul, as I am his. So get off your high horse and realise that not everything is about you!" It was worth the pain he knew Gwen was going to be in just for the look on her face. "Oh, and by the way, I can read minds so I'd be careful what you think around me," Ianto added as an oh-so-casual afterthought.

A bark of laughter escaped Owen's lips. "You sure told her, Tea-Boy." His respect for the young Welshman – it was hard to think of him as alien – ratcheted up dramatically. Laughter filled the Hub and Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto.

"I thought Torchwood's motto is 'if it's alien, it's ours', so shouldn't Ianto be locked up down in the Vaults, in one of those cells next to the Weevils? I mean, there's gotta be something we can use him for besides making coffee." Gwen stated with a savage bite to her tone. Her vicious words killed all the laughter in the room.

Jack shivered with horror at how much Gwen sounded like Yvonne Hartman at that moment; he'd heard her use those very words on many occasions. "Ianto is different," Jack told her with a warning look in his eyes and he tightened his grip on Ianto's waist, pulling his young mate tighter against his side. Jack narrowed his eyes at her. "And let's not forget that if we're going to be locking people away in the cells, that that would include Rhys. Is that what you want?" Gwen cast a quick glance at Rhys and she was dismayed to see that he wouldn't meet her gaze. Realising that what Jack said was true, she sighed. While she may not love him the way she once did, she did not want to see him locked away in a cell.

"No, it's not." _'At least not yet, anyway,' _she found herself thinking; _'__not__ until I find __a way__ to break the alien mind control Ianto __has__ over Jack and the __others__.' _

Jack glanced worriedly at Gwen; he had a very strong feeling that she was not ready to trust Ianto yet. He knew in his gut that she wasn't being completely truthful; she was so emotional at the moment he didn't know what she might do next and that knowledge worried him. He would never, ever allow anyone to harm his beloved soul mate.

'_Do not try and force my hand, Gwen, because against Ianto you _will_ lose every time.' _

The End for now! There are more adventures with Jack and Ianto to come.


	6. Broken and Shattered: Chapter 1

**Title: **Broken and Shattered

**Fandom: **Torchwood

**Pairings/Character: **Jack/Ianto, Caden/Tosh, mentions of Rhys/Gwen, pre-Rhys/? Kathy, Owen

**Summary: **It was supposed to be a simple camping trip. Jack wanted to bring the team closer together and to test Ianto's shield strength. Too bad none of them saw this coming.

**Rating: **R

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood. But I do know that Jack and Ianto belong to each other. I do own all original characters.

**Author Notes: **The next story in my Alien!Ianto series, it's my take on _Countrycide_

**Beta: **The amazing royalladyemma

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It had been a long and stressful few weeks ever since Gwen was told the truth about Ianto and she had barely let him out of her sight. No matter how simple the task, be it making coffee or filing inventory forms, Gwen was watching him like a hawk. When it came to his important work, like archiving alien artefacts, Gwen's eagle-eyed attention was even worse; it was like she was hoping he would mess up.

Ianto did his best to ignore her, but there were times it was more than a little unnerving. He considered mentioning Gwen's behaviour to Jack, but then he decided that there was enough tension between her and the team; he didn't want to add to the problem. He just hoped that in time she'd discover he wasn't a threat and she'd leave him alone.

Of course with Ianto's secret out, Rhys, Kathy and Caden found plenty of reasons to drop by often and visit, which gave Ianto the chance to escape from Gwen's cold gaze. He liked being able to spend private time with Jack and _not_ have it be partially about hiding from Gwen.

Estelle was recovering nicely from her experience with the fairies and Jack was pleased that she was still staying with Kathy. Despite their very different backgrounds, the two women had become close friends. Of course, much to Jack's chagrin, Kathy's more forthright personality did transfer just a bit to the older woman, and he got quite the shock when Estelle took him aside one afternoon and with a no-nonsense look on her face told him to have a seat in the garden.

Back-lit by the late afternoon sun, Estelle looked almost ethereal, surrounded by a golden halo. Jack no longer saw her as the elderly woman who still believed that there were good fairies in the world, but as the beautiful young girl who had lovingly given her innocence to him so many, many years ago. He received a rude return to reality when she calmly informed him that she knew exactly who he was and that he had a lot of explaining to do.

Rhys had gladly taken on the task of bringing them food and other vital supplies when work meant the team was too swamped to eat properly. Ianto tried to tell him that it wasn't his responsibility but Rhys' reasoning was simple; his prince was looking too under-fed and that was simply unacceptable. Of course when constantly eating take-out had grown old, no one really complained when he brought them homemade food still hot from the oven.

Jack started to joke that the Earth didn't need to worry about an alien invasion; between Ianto's never-ending supply of superb coffee and Rhys' delicious and nutritious home-style cooking the two of them could take over the world. Ianto waited until they were alone together to continue his own personal invasion.

With Rhys and the others dropping by so often and usually unexpectedly, Gwen had to tone down her interest and flirting with both Jack and Owen. She was forced to play her role of loyal girlfriend in order to keep Rhys from suspecting her true feelings. But whenever Rhys _wasn't_ around Gwen upped her flirting with both men. Much to her dismay, Gwen discovered that no matter how hard she tried, how much she twitched her butt or how low she wore her shirts, neither men paid her any attention.

Making matters even worse, it seemed that Owen and Rhys were forming an unlikely friendship. The romance, or whatever it was that had been on the verge of blooming between Owen and Gwen, came to an abrupt halt, something that Gwen did not like, not in the least little bit. Once again, Rhys that bumbling oaf of a Welshman, had come between Gwen and her happiness.

Everyone was surprised, not least of all Owen and Rhys, at that unexpected friendship the two men forged. Tosh had even whispered to Ianto that Owen was actually - dare they think it? - _happy_ when hanging around Rhys. Owen was less snarky and he even went so far as to call Ianto by his true name every now and then. It was a little weird, but it meant a lot to Ianto.

Ianto's mysterious knight, Caden, was quickly becoming a permanent fixture in the Hub. The beautiful man was courting Tosh in old-fashioned high style and every day he showered her with gorgeous bouquets of fragrant flowers and boxes of expensive hand-dipped chocolates. It was east for any and all to see that the shy tech genius was clearly falling for Caden. Given how often Caden was in the Hub Jack was actually considering hiring him as a new member of the team. At least this way, Jack knew that Tosh would always have someone to keep her safe when she was out in the field.

But right now, nothing that was going on in the Hub mattered to Jack, not with Ianto looking far too tempting in his cute suit. It took all of Jack's willpower not to jump his mate the moment Ianto entered Jack's office. He was carrying the captain's first cup of that exquisite liquid gold known as Ianto's coffee and Jack had learned the hard way just how painful a lap of molten lava could be, so now he waited until Ianto's hands were empty.

'_But once the coffee is on my desk, Ianto is fair game!' _Jack was excited; he'd been patiently waiting for far too long to finish what they started in his office a few weeks ago. Unfortunately, it seemed like Gwen was everywhere and no matter how hard he tried to make private time for him and Ianto, she made sure that the two of them never got a chance to be alone in the Hub.

Being careful not to spill, Ianto steps faltered as he saw the wicked gleam that appeared in Jack's eyes, and he immediately went on guard. Every single time that Jack got _that _look in _his_ eyes Ianto always ended up spending the rest of the day hiding away in his Archives, unable to look anyone in _their_ eyes without blushing bright red. Yet, although the rest of the team knew exactly why he was hiding away, Ianto would never turn down the chance to spend some time alone with his mate even if he would be beet red for hours afterwards. Ianto was unable to deny Jack anything just like Jack was unable to deny him anything.

"Will you please let me put your coffee on your desk before you snog me breathless?" Ianto asked with soft smile. "Remember what happened before?"

Jack grinned wolfishly at Ianto as he raked his eyes up and down the suit-clad form of his mate. "Hurry up; I doubt I will be able to contain myself much longer." Jack's voice was raspy and thick with lust.

Shivers ran up and down Ianto's back as he felt the waves of Jack's love and lust sweep over him. It made Ianto feel warm and happy to know that he was so deeply loved. Being held so dearly in the heart of a man like Jack Harkness was precious to Ianto; and unlike anything he ever expected to experience in his lifetime. He only hoped that Jack knew just how much he was loved in return.

Jack watched with hawk-like eyes as Ianto gently placed the cup of coffee on his desk in a safe place, one that was sure to keep it from getting accidentally knocked over and being spilled onto the paperwork. Neither one wanted to damage any of the piles of Jack littered his desk. Their embraces were always quite passionate and they didn't want to do anything that would ruin the mood.

Jack was thankful for Ianto's attention to detail; the last time they'd gotten carried away Jack had learned a valuable lesson. Just when things were picking up steam, and Jack was about to suggest they head down to his bunk, he had accidentally knocked over his coffee onto some important papers. All Jack could think about as he watched his young lover clean up the mess was that Ianto looked sexy as hell when he was angry.

The only drawback Jack found to spilling coffee onto his paperwork was he was denied the pleasures of his Ianto for hours afterwards. There was absolutely no way that Jack could live without his daily dose of Ianto.

The instant Ianto placed the cup down, the young Welsh alien found himself firmly sat on Jack's lap. He barely had time to blink before his eyes fluttered closed and Jack's mouth claimed his in a kiss full of pure love and need.

Jack groaned as he felt Ianto return his kiss; he was pleased that Ianto was steadily losing his shyness when it came to physical intimacy between them. He was trying to take things slowly and he could sense that Ianto was getting closer and closer to taking their relationship to the next level. Jack couldn't wait for the moment when he finally got to claim Ianto as his heart, body and soul.

Once the need for air got to be too much, Jack began leaving a trail of kisses on Ianto's neck; he loved leaving his marks on Ianto where everyone could see them.

Ianto found it next to impossible to think with Jack's mouth leaving yet another mark on his neck. "Jack… work." Ianto tried so hard to finish his thought but his mate's wicked mouth was turning his mind to mush.

Finally finishing his newest mark on Ianto's skin, Jack griped Ianto's hips and grinned at his panting mate; he looked so damned delicious and tempting sitting on his lap. "The only work we have to do is finish what we started here in my office weeks ago," Jack murmured in a throaty, lust-filled voice.

Ianto shivered at the pure seduction pouring off Jack. He felt himself blushing as his body quickly began to react to Jack's attentions, and he could not deny that he had been fantasying about having Jack's mouth on him. A gasp that quickly changed into a moan tore from Ianto's lips as Jack cupped his growing erection. "Oh, Jack… yes…"

Jack grinned wolfishly as he began to palm Ianto's cloth-covered groin. "If I remember correctly, and you know I do, you want to feel my mouth on you," Jack reminded his soon-to-be lover; he loved the dark blush that covered Ianto's cheeks at his little reminder.

* * *

><p>The longer Ianto stayed up in Jack's office, the stronger and more virulent the hate that began burning in Gwen's eyes. Oh, yeah, she knew exactly what they were up to; she'd certainly walked in on them enough times. So far, luck had been on her side and she's managed to stop them before Jack made the worst mistake of his life.<p>

'_Why is Jack being so stubborn? He doesn't need to shag the Tea-Boy when he can make love to me!' _Gwen honestly could not understand why Jack was fighting so hard to avoid what could be the perfect world between the two of them. No matter what she did or said, Jack persisted in wasting all his time on seducing Ianto.

The pencil she was holding snapped under the pressure of Gwen's clenched hand as rage filled her. Despite all her research and all attempts she still hadn't found out how Ianto was controlling Jack and the others. Now, with Rhys always around, it was damn near _impossible_ for her to find out what Ianto was hiding.

Tearing her eyes off of Jack's office, she turned her attention to finding out what the rest of the team was doing. Catching sight of Tosh first, Gwen sneered as the pretty Japanese woman smiled shyly at something Caden said. Gwen's anger flared; _'what does he see in her? Caden is so beautiful he could have any man or woman he wants and he goes after mousy Tosh? What is he thinking? I just don't see it; Caden belongs with someone who's more his equal, someone like me.' _Gwen shivered as she imagined having both Jack and Caden in her bed. _'Soon,' _she promised herself; _'soon I will have both Caden and Jack in my bed where they belong'._

Another thing that Gwen simply could not understand was why Jack insisted on allowing aliens to run around free in the Hub, doing whatever they pleased and going wherever they wanted. Why couldn't Jack see how dangerous they were? They should all be locked in the cells next to the Weevils and only brought out when they could be useful to Torchwood.

A sudden wave of guilt hit Gwen as her gaze fall on Rhys; he was deeply involved in an animated conversation with Owen. She didn't love Rhys the same way she loved Jack; she didn't even want him in the same way she wanted Caden and Owen, but that didn't mean she wanted to see Rhys locked in the cells.

Unable to look at Rhys any longer Gwen found her gaze irresistibly drawn back to Jack's office and hot, burning anger quickly replaced guilt. She slapped her hand down on her desk. _'Enough of this! It's time to put Ianto back in his place. He needs to get back to work and not waste any more of Jack's time.' _

In truth, Gwen that the real reason she wanted to go up there was pure jealousy, not that she would ever admit it. No, Gwen Cooper was better than that; she was above petty emotions such envy and resentment. Determined to save Jack yet again from doing something he was going to regret, or worse, be completely embarrassed by, Gwen got to her feet.

"Oh, sit down Cooper!" Owen shouted as he noticed Gwen once again heading for Jack's office and to her chagrin, Gwen found everyone's eyes zeroed in on her.

Gwen blushed furiously as she became the focus of not only the team but also their visitors, and she could feel Rhys' heated gaze burning into her. Ever since her blow up about Ianto being an alien, her relationship with Rhys had began to crumble. "I just need a minute with Jack to talk to about something." The lie fell so easily from her lips but judging by the looks on everyone's faces, they didn't buy a word she said.

Without warning, something snapped inside of Tosh; she was so tired of Gwen's nasty snide remarks about Ianto and the oh-so-sweet pitying looks Gwen cast her way. Normally the last person in the room to make herself noticed, Tosh had had enough. "Don't lie to us Gwen!" she snapped. "We all know that your jealousy is eating you up inside. You are so jealous that Jack wants _Ianto_ and not you. Well guess what, it's time you grew up, Gwen; you need to stop acting like a spoiled brat who hasn't gotten her way." The words exploded from Tosh's lips.

Everyone stared at Tosh in shock, well everyone but Caden, whose eyes shone with pride. _'Such fire in my beautiful girl! I wonder if she realises just how beautiful she is?'_

Gwen stared slack-jawed at Tosh for a moment before her earlier rage boiled over and became uncontrollable. "You have no right to talk to me like that!" Her angry shriek echoed in the rafters. "I'm sorry if you and Ianto are friends but Jack and I share something very special, something that simply can not be denied and it's about time you all knew it!" She crossed over to the staircase.

"Oh really?"

Gwen froze in her tracks as Rhys' ice-cold voice washed over her.

Wide-eyed with horror, Gwen turned around to face Rhys; her mind was already scrabbling to prepare her tear-filled defence, but when she saw him, she was taken back by the compete lack of emotion in his eyes. "Rhys… I… you… I didn't mean it… not it like that." She stammered trying to think of some way, any way she could fix her mistake. She couldn't lose Rhys, not yet, not until Jack was hers and Ianto was gone for good.

Rhys merely shook his head. "Save it, Gwen, I'm in no mood to hear any more of your lies. Talk to me when you have something truthful to say, something that I might want to hear." With his head held high Rhys walked away from the woman he loved. It hurt to hear the love in Gwen's voice as she spoke of her connection to Jack. Her words were like a knife to his heart.

Owen shot a dark glare at Gwen before he shocked everyone and went after Rhys. A knowing look appeared in Caden's eyes and a small smile twitched at his lips. _'Looks like I may owe Kathy that dinner after all.' _Caden hadn't believed Kathy when she said she saw something growing between Rhys and Owen; she wasn't sure whether it was friendship or something more but there was certainly something there.

* * *

><p>'<em>Heaven, I'm in heaven.' <em>Jack's heart was singing and he was in absolute bliss as he watched Ianto writhe around on his lap. Jack took advantage of their closeness to take in every inch of his mate's appearance Ianto's hair was deliciously tussled and his lips swollen from their kisses; there were marks covering Ianto's neck - Jack's way of making his claim clear to others.

Ianto's tie had been thrown into a corner somewhere and his shirt was half undone, which gave Jack a wonderful view of Ianto's chest. He busied himself by running his fingers across his skin and when he found Ianto's nipples, he gently scraped his fingernails across them and smiled with satisfaction when Ianto moaned softly.

"What do you say we call it a day and let the kids run the show for the rest of the afternoon?" Jack purred in a purely seductive tone as his fingers played with the soft, silky hair that decorated Ianto's chest.

Ianto knew he should say no and get back to work but his mental shields still weren't back to full strength. The problem was, they were already beginning to weaken again, something he hadn't told Jack or anyone yet. A peaceful day with only Jack around sounded so good to him; it was exactly what he needed to completely distress but it was the hopeful look on Jack's face did him in. A soft smile graced Ianto's face as he rested his forehead against Jack's. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Cariad, as long as they call us in for anything they can't handle."

A bright happy grin lit Jack's face and he hoped it was enough to mask his worry. He hadn't missed the way Ianto seemed to wince in pain and hold his head when he thought no one was looking. Jack feared that Ianto's mental shields were weakening and that scared him. He couldn't lose Ianto, he just couldn't; it would destroy him.

"Jack?" Ianto's soft and lightly concerned voice drew Jack away from his worrying thoughts.

Jack pressed his lips against Ianto's in a loving kiss. "I was just thinking about all the things I plan on doing once we get home." Jack leered and a laugh escaped him as Ianto blushed a dark red.

"Just don't forget our meeting with Kathy tomorrow morning; she has some strange disappearances she thinks might be Torchwood related," Ianto reminded Jack.

A blank look over came Jack's face as he tried to remember what Ianto was talking about. When he saw the amusement shining from his young man's eyes, Jack pushed his bottom lip out in an exaggerated pout. "Hey! You try thinking with me sitting on _your_ lap looking like a picture of pure innocence waiting to be seduced!" Jack gave Ianto his best put-upon look when he caught sight of his young mate's eye roll.

A smile twitched at Ianto's lips. "I don't think that we have to worry about that, sir, you're long past your innocent stage."

Jack's pout grew and Ianto could no longer hold back his laughter and that brought forth Jack's own laugh. "Laugh it up, Yan. I may not recall the entire conversation, but I do remember you said these disappearances have something to do with the countryside, Brecon Beacons, right? I can already picture the absolute fit Owen is going to throw if we have to stay out there to investigate." A sudden thought came to Jack and Ianto suddenly began to fidget as his future mate began undressing him with his eyes.

"Jack, why are you looking at me like that?" Ianto asked uncertainly as he fought to control his blush.

Jack's grin was pure wolf. "Just picturing you in those wonderfully jeans of yours."

"My jeans?"

"Well, you can't go naked, although I'd certainly prefer to see you that way all the time, and there's no way you'll be wearing a suit into the field." Jack occupied his fingers with tweaking Ianto's nipples again.

Ianto's breath hitched and not because his groin was throbbing in time to Jack's touch. "You're letting me come into the field with you?" he asked softly.

"Of course! You're part of the team now and this should be a fairly easy mission to start you out on. I'll be with you every step of the way." Jack pressed a gentle kiss against Ianto's lips. "Besides, how dangerous could the countryside be?"

TBC…


	7. Broken and Shattered: Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Owen honestly had no idea why he followed Rhys into the Tourist Information Office. If he were to analyse it, it could be because he was actually coming to like the other man, but if he were being honest with himself, it was probably because he felt guilty about almost sleeping with Gwen. _'And I __**never**__ do guilt,' _Owen bitterly thought to himself. _'I can __not__ figure out what it is about Rhys that makes me feel this __way__!' Why does he __make__ me want to act like a human __being__?'_

"You didn't have to follow me; I just needed a minute alone," Rhys called over his shoulder as he came to stop in front of the postcard rack. Fire coursed angrily through his veins as he struggled to control himself when every instinct in his body was telling him to burn the entire building to the ground.

Owen shrugged his shoulders as he came to stand beside the tense Welshman. "Someone needs to keep the innocent postcards safe from your wrath, cause if you burn 'em Tea-Boy will have your hide, which I know from experience will lead to a jealous and pouting Jack staking his claim on Ianto even more than he already does." Owen shivered dramatically. "Trust me when I tell you that I am in _no_ mood to see another live episode of the Jack-and-Ianto show."

A chuckle escaped Rhys and he felt a little of the rage and sting of Gwen's careless and hurtful words begin to fade away slightly. The look of pure disgust and terror on the other man's face at having a front row seat to a Jack-and-Ianto show really was funny. _'I can see Owen's point though; as much as I care for my Prince and am glad that he's found his mate, I have no desire to witness such a personal and intimate moment between them.' _There were just some things a knight doesn't want to see and this was one of them.

"I think the only ones who wouldn't mind seeing Jack and Ianto together like that would be Tosh, Kathy and probably Estelle." Owen didn't even think of adding Gwen's name to that list; they both he and Rhys knew all too well exactly how she would react to seeing Jack and Ianto making love.

'_I wonder if her head would explode.' _Owen forced back a smirking chuckle as that image crossed his mind; he knew _he_ wouldn't mind seeing their so-called heart's head explode. _'You know, it just might be worth the mental trauma I'd no doubt receive if Gwen and I did __watch__ Jack shag Ianto __silly__.'_

"Why _did_ you come after me? I'd have been fine once I cooled off." Rhys tried to keep his voice light but traces of emotion crept through anyway.

Caught unprepared by Rhys' question, Owen shifted from one foot to another and made sure to keep his gaze anywhere but on the Welshman. After a moment of uncertainty, the medic decided that the direct approach was the best course of action. He looked Rhys in the eye and said, "Because you just found out the woman you love isn't who you thought she was. I may act like a bastard sometimes, but even _I_ know that's one kind of pain that nobody gets over easily."

Despite his previous decision to be honest with him, there was no way that Owen was going to admit to anyone that something inside his heart had urged him to go after and comfort Rhys.

Trying to maintain an air of casualness, Rhys flipped through the postcards; even though he looked at the pictures, he wasn't seeing them. "I know I should be more torn up about learning the truth about Gwen but in all honesty I'm not and I should be upset by _that_ but I'm not. She hasn't been the Gwen I fell in love with for a very long time. I just didn't want to admit it to myself." Rhys admitted but his voice was so soft that Owen almost missed his confession.

Owen would be the first to admit that he was rubbish at consoling anyone but something about Rhys made him want to try. He placed a comforting hand on Rhys' shoulder. "Listen, mate, I gotta tell you that I'm probably the last person to help you with this mushy stuff. But even I can see that you deserve better than Gwen and the way she's been treating you."

Rhys shrugged his shoulders; he focused on a spot on the wall so that he wouldn't look at Owen. He knew that if he did, he'd start to tear up. Unknowingly, the man was repeating what his own mother had been telling him since the day he'd met Gwen.

Owen could sense the man's distress, but he continued anyway. "I've seen real love, Rhys; hell. I've even experienced it myself with Katie and I know that she would _never_ treat me the way Gwen has treated you. It's just not the way people who love each other behave."

Owen was amazed when he didn't choke up as he talked about Katie, even though he could feel the familiar ache in his heart, in the part that would always belong to Katie. It surprised and shocked him that he opened up so willingly to Rhys. Telling him all about Katie and the way losing her shattered his heart into tiny pieces was actually somewhat comforting. Owen realised that even though his heart was still being put back together he knew that he would be all right in the end.

Rhys didn't have to be a telepath like his prince to feel Owen's pain and he discovered that all he wanted to do was offer the other man some type of comfort. He turned from the wall and looked at Owen.

"Katie sounds like a wonderful woman; I wish I could have met her." Rhys' heart went out completely to the snarky medic who was still mourning the woman he loved. But no matter how much he supported the man's grieving process, he couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit jealous of the love that Owen still obviously held for Katie. _'She must have been so very special for Owen to still love her this much.' _Rhys wasn't sure **why** it bothered him so much that Owen still carried a torch for his deceased fiancé; after all, he and Owen were just friends.

* * *

><p>As Jack and Ianto exited his office it didn't take a mind reader to tell something was wrong; the tension within the Hub was as thick as a blanket. Ianto found himself grasping Jack's arm with a bruising grip as wave after wave of negative emotions battered against his shields. The caustic atmosphere was so intense that Ianto could feel each and every thought and feeling as if they were physical beings.<p>

Sensing Ianto's pain immediately, Jack's arms curved protectively around Ianto as he supported his young lover's weight. "Are you going to be all right?" Jack whispered as he gazed at Ianto with pure concern in his eyes. He could see tiny stress lines forming around Ianto's eyes and there was a muscle near the corner of the younger man's mouth that was twitching.

Tucking his head beneath Jack's chin, Ianto concentrated on breathing in Jack's scent, allowing it to wash over and through him. He took advantage of the moment to try and strengthen his fading shields. He had to be strong for Jack's sake. "I will be in a moment."

Worry gripped both Caden and Tosh as they watched the struggle for control that was so clear on Ianto's face. "Jack, why don't you go ahead and take Ianto home? There nothing big happening for the foreseeable future, and with Caden and Rhys around we should be able to handle it. It's far more important that you focus on Ianto." Tosh spoke firmly as she grabbed Ianto's coat and handed it to Jack.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Caden dart up the stairs and return a moment later with Jack's military greatcoat. It really warmed her heart that she and Caden were so easily on the same wavelength and she smiled at him over Jack's shoulder.

Jack smiled gratefully at Tosh, gratified that the young woman was as concerned about Ianto as he was. "That's just what I was thinking, Tosh. If nothing big happens you can all call it an early day" He winked at the man who came to stand behind Tosh. "Besides, you look like you would really enjoy a night of pampering, don't you agree Caden?"

Caden wrapped his arms around Tosh's waist and gazed down fondly at the woman he was falling head over heels for. Anyone looking could see his feelings spilling unchecked from his eyes. "You would be correct, Captain; mon ange could definitely use a night of indulgent treatment."

Tosh could feel her cheeks heating up at being called 'my angel' in French; it sounded _so_ romantic. "Enough about me; our focus should be on Ianto. Jack, he looks like he's about to collapse!" Tosh's voice was laced with worry as she gazed at her best friend's pale and trembling form. _'I have a feeling I know who is the main cause for Ianto's pain.' _Tosh fought the urge to glare at Gwen; the woman was over at her desk, sulking and fuming.

Tosh wasn't the only one with the desired to lay into Gwen. It was quite obvious to everyone that Gwen was _the_ source of the negative thoughts and feelings that were pummelling Ianto's shields like wild beasts. It took all of Jack's willpower to control himself and not glare daggers at Gwen.

'_It seems my talk with her went in one ear and out the other. If this keeps up I really might have to let her go.' _Jack knew he was going to have to do more than just talk to Gwen; she was clearly a danger to Ianto's mental state. Her distrust of the Welshman was causing problems within the team the problems that she was responsible for could lead to potentially dangerous break-downs in the field.

A soft moan escaped Ianto and Jack could feel how much effort his young man was putting into simply remaining upright; if it weren't for Jack's embrace, he would have been on the floor. Jack stiffened and worry coursed through him; _'__That's__ it! Ianto is in too much __pain; __he can't stay here any longer!'_ "All right, it's time to go home, Yan. Tosh, I'm leaving the Hub and the world in your capable hands." Jack tried to keep a smile on his face even though his worry for Ianto was clear in his eyes.

Gwen bristled at Jack's words. "Jack, I really think _I_ should be the one in charge when…" Her voice died out as everyone but Ianto stared angrily at her. She huffed with obvious annoyance and spun her chair around._ 'I don't see what the big deal is; Ianto's obviously faking just to get a day off of work.' _Gwen scowled to herself as she watched Jack, Tosh and Caden fuss over Ianto; it made her sick to her stomach to see Jack so taken by Ianto's act. _'Don't worry, Jack; soon I'll free you from Ianto's hold and you'll see that __**I'm**__ the one you really belong with.' _

Gwen's negative thoughts battered violently against Ianto's shields and it every ounce of willpower he possessed not to simply curl into the safety of Jack's arms. He hoped his mate could sooth the tremendous pain he felt as Gwen's over-powering hatred of him became impossibly stronger.

"Jack, please..." Ianto whimpered into his mate's neck. He knew how weak and how pathetic he sounded but he really didn't care. All he knew was that if didn't get away from Gwen and her hurtful thoughts within the next few minutes, he'd lose the battle for good.

Tosh and Caden watched as Jack hurriedly bundled Ianto up in his coat and all but dragged him out of the Hub, clearly wanting to put as much distance between his young lover and Gwen as he possibly could.

As they entered the Hub, Owen kept one eye on Rhys' fuming form. They'd bumped into Jack and Ianto as the two men were rushing out and it had been clear to both of them that Ianto was suffering terribly from the negative thoughts within the Hub. Owen had stopped them long enough to make Jack promise that if Ianto got worse the older man would give him a call. Owen wasn't going to lose his teammate, to say nothing of the maker of the finest coffee he's ever tasted, because of some self-centered brat who refused to think about anyone but herself.

The moment he saw the precarious state of Ianto's mental health, Rhys had been filled with rage; Gwen's deliberately callous treatment of Ianto was endangering his prince's well-being and there was no way he could stand for that. He honestly didn't know where the sweet girl he had fallen in love with had gone, but it was clear that she wasn't the same woman any longer. No matter how he examined the situation, Rhys could no longer see any future for them and that broke his heart.

As soon as Owen and Rhys entered the Hub proper, they were struck by how rich the tension in the air was. Huddled at her desk, Tosh was clearly upset and Caden was doing his best to comfort her. Gwen, the sole source of all the problems, was at her desk, wearing an ugly scowl and ignoring everyone. She pretended to focus on the paperwork on her desk, while a dark cloud of anger surrounded her. The dark aura was so strong that it made everyone stay clear of her.

Owen took one look at Tosh's trembling form and made a snap decision. "Caden, why don't you and Tosh run out and get us some lunch, and then, if it stays quiet we'll call it an early day." Owen figured if he didn't get Tosh away from Gwen the ex-Police Constable would soon be sporting a broken nose. One thing had become very clear very quickly; anyone who dared to mess with Ianto immediately earned the formidable wrath of the deceptively quiet Toshiko Sato.

'_Hell, even __**Jack**__ knows enough to fear Tosh's wrath!' _The medic hid a grin._ 'Anyone with half a brain quickly learns it's not the guards or even Jack who would do you the most damage; no, the one to fear is Toshiko Sato, Torchwood's own fire-breathing dragon.' _Owen was barely able to fight back a snort as he remembered the last time Tosh's temper had reared its magnificent head.

Mild-mannered Tosh had shown her true colours when she'd become a raging she-dragon, giving Jack holy hell after the events in the Cyberwoman's basement. She hadn't taken too well to Jack holding a gun to Ianto's head, and days later after everything had calmed down, Tosh laid into Jack and made it perfectly clear exactly what part of his body their fearless leader would be missing if he didn't take good care of Ianto.

The heart-warming that love Jack had for Ianto was clearly obvious to everyone and even Owen had to admit - never out loud, mind you - that Jack and Ianto really were good for one another. _'If __**I**__ can see that our fearless leader and our Tea-Boy complete each other then why can't Cooper and her oh-so-beating heart see it?' _Sudden realisation hit the medic._ 'Or is she so blinded by her lust for Jack that she absolutely refuses to see the truth that Jack doesn't want her?' _

There would have been a time when Owen would have taken Gwen up on her silent offer, but that was _before_ he'd gotten to know Rhys. Now that he considered the rough but gentle Welshman a friend, he wouldn't hurt Rhys like that for any reason. Try as he might, he couldn't understand how Gwen could pine after Jack with no thoughts or care about how it affects Rhys. _'Rhys deserves better than Gwen and the way she's treating him.'_

Owen was pulled out of his thoughts by the feeling Caden's hand on his arms. "If it's all the same to you, I would like to take Toshiko out for lunch and then we can bring you all back something afterwards." The dark-haired knight's smile was filled with pure affection and there was a tiny hint of love in his amber eyes as he gazed at Tosh.

Owen cast a glance at Rhys with the silent question in his eyes, _'are you okay with just us and Gwen in the Hub?'_

Rhys knew that it was going to be uncomfortable being around Gwen in the confines of the Hub, especially with his confusing feelings for the two of them. But at the same time he knew that couldn't deny Caden and Tosh their chance for time alone. He could see that they had true potential to find something truly great with each other and he wasn't going to stand in their way. Rhys grinned at Tosh; "Just try and behave Caden."

A mock pout appeared on Caden's lips as he gazed at Rhys with wounded but smiling eyes. "You wound me, sir! I am _always_ a gentleman." He lowered his eyes and pretended to sniffle at his leader even as his lips quivered with amusement.

"And maybe I don't _want_ him to be a gentleman," Tosh unexpectedly added, earning three shocked looks from Owen, Rhys and Gwen. Caden, on the other hand, looked at her like he wanted to do something very naughty with her. Tosh saw the look in her angel's eyes and a shiver ran down her spine; she really hoped he'd act on whatever he was thinking.

"Jack is going to be so pissed when he finds out that he missed the exact moment when it became clear that the unbendable and dedicated Toshiko Sato has finally been corrupted by a pretty face." Owen snorted with glee and shook his head. "And it wasn't even his!" Everyone but Gwen joined in the laughter; she merely sat behind her desk and glowered at them all.

"I don't think we get pay to sit around and chat about Tosh's love life." Gwen snapped loudly as she pushed back her chair and shot to her feet, sending her chair went flying backwards to slam into Owen's.

"You don't seem to have a problem when it's _your_ life we're talking about," Tosh retorted sharply, "but then again _you're_ Gwen Cooper and _you're_ so much more human than the rest of us." The computer genius was so tired of the snide remarks Gwen consistently uttered against her and Ianto. _'Oh how I'd love to rip out her hair!' _Tosh thought viciously.

Sensing that there was definitely a fight brewing between the two women, Owen did the only thing he could think of in a pinch. "Gwen, go home!" he ordered sternly.

"Fine! I could use a day away from this stupid bloody Ianto-love-fest!" Gwen yanked open the bottom drawer of her desk, grabbed her purse and keys, and then viciously slammed it shut. She stalked past the others with her head held high and her brain working a mile a minute. _'I'll use this time to find out what Ianto is really up to and then once their eyes have been opened they'll all be sorry they treated me like this.' _Gwen smiled smugly to herself as she exited the Hub; it was finally her time to shine.

The four left behind watched with relief as she left and there was one single thought the forefront of all their minds; something needed to be done about Gwen before she got someone hurt.

* * *

><p>Jack had been a nervous wreck during the entire drive home; he kept a firm grip on the steering wheel as he watched Ianto out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to make sure the younger man didn't pass out from the obvious pain he was in before Jack could get him safely home.<p>

When they got to Ianto's flat, Jack took the keys from the younger man's trembling hands and opened the door to what was quickly becoming his own home as well. Once they entered, Jack took off Ianto's coat and then he laid down the law. "Into bed, Mr Jones! You need to rest!" Jack ordered as cheerfully as he could even as he fought to keep the fear from shining in his blue eyes. He wrapped an arm around Ianto's waist and pulled him closer.

Ianto hated to admit weakness but with Jack he was willing to let down his guard; he leaned into Jack's body and breathed in Jack's scent. "Will you cuddle with me? I sleep better with you around." Ianto admitted in a soft voice no louder than a whisper.

"Of course I will, sweetheart." Jack pressed a gentle kiss into Ianto's hair before leading him to their bedroom. Jack took gentle care as he stripped Ianto out of his suit and into his pyjama bottoms and quickly tucked Ianto into bed before stripping himself down to his boxers and climbing in after Ianto.

Ianto quickly curled into Jack's arms and rested his head above Jack's heart; the immortal's heartbeat soothed him. "Good night, Cariad," Ianto murmured softly, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Rest well, Yan." As he felt Ianto slip into the land of Nod, Jack extended his own shields to help block out the outside world. He prayed that a good night's rest was all Ianto would need to regain his strength; he didn't want to think about what would happen to Ianto if his mental shields collapsed again.

Jack had no idea how long he laid there listening to Ianto's slow even breathing, and once he was sure Ianto was sound asleep he decided to give Kathy a call. He was too anxious to find out what she had for him to wait for their morning meeting. Gently easing the soundly sleeping Ianto out of his arms he waited for a moment to make sure that Ianto wouldn't wake up. Satisfied that he hadn't disturbed Ianto, he climbed out of bed and padded out to the living room where he found Ianto's phone and quickly dialled Kathy's number.

"Are you all right, Ianto?"

Jack grinned at the worry in Kathy's voice. "It's Captain Harkness."

"Is my prince all right? Because if he's not then we _will_ be having words, Harkness, we will be having words." The threat was clear in Kathy's voice.

Jack couldn't blame her for being so worried; it actually warmed his heart to know that his Yan had such strong and dedicated people looking out for him. "I won't lie, Kathy, Ianto's shields aren't as strong as we thought." Jack glanced over his shoulder toward the darkened bedroom. "He's resting right now and I thought I would use this time to find out about what you have found out for us."

A sigh came over the line. "You better be right about rest being all Ianto needs, and you better be taking good care of him," Kathy growled.

"Ianto is the most important person in my life and I will do my best to keep him safe." Jack vowed.

"All right I'm trusting you, Harkness. As to why I wanted to get in contact with you, well, there have been seventeen disappearances in the last five months in Brecon Beacons. There are no leads and my people are clueless. I don't like it." Kathy had hardness in her voice that concerned Jack.

"You think one of your people might be involved?" Jack asked.

"I don't want to but with this many disappearances and not a single trace, something isn't right. I'm hoping that the Rift is behind all this, and that's why I want Torchwood to investigate first. I'd really like for you to solve the problem before I have start to looking into my fellow officers."

It was this type of clear and decisive thinking had that Jack wondering - and not for the first time - what Torchwood would have been like if he had hired Kathy instead of Gwen. "It wouldn't hurt to have Torchwood take a look, so send me over what you've got."

"Thank you, Harkness." Kathy actually sounded sincere.

"Why, detective, I think you're starting to like me." Jack's smile was blinding even though he knew Kathy couldn't see him. "**Ahh**!" He nearly jumped out of his skin as two arms wrapped around his waist and he looked at Ianto who seemed well rested.

"Harkness!" Kathy's voice brought him back to his phone call. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jack gently stroked the side of Ianto's face. "Where were we? Oh, yeah! You like me, don't 'cha; you can tell the Captain!"

"Don't let it go to your head, Harkness; your ego barely fits through the door as it is." With that pithy comment, Kathy hung up the phone.

Jack pouted as he snapped the phone closed and tossed it onto the table. "I don't think she likes me very much," Jack stated mournfully. He saw Ianto's sweet smile and instantly forgot all about his woes as he turned around and pulled Ianto in his arms. "How are you feeling?" He asked fondly as his eyes searched Ianto's face for any signs that he was still in pain.

Smiling brightly, Ianto kissed Jack on the nose. "I'm feeling much better; I think a good rest is what I needed. So what does Kathy have for us?"

The moment he saw the mischievous grin that appeared on his mate's face, Ianto got worried. "Jack, just what are you planning?"

"I think the team could do with some team bonding so we're going camping, Yan," Jack declared with a wide grin on his face. _'I mean __seriously, __what could __possibly__ go wrong on a simple camping __trip?'_

TBC…


	8. Broken and Shattered: Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Jack nearly called the whole investigation off; it was that or send the others off without him and Ianto. Jack's libido went into overdrive the moment he got a look at Ianto Jones wearing a pair of sinfully tight blue jeans, and oh, joys of joys; they were in Jack's favourite style with the button-fly front. A low growl escaped Jack's lips as he stalked closer to his young mate; his fingers were simply itching to start toying with those five buttons.

Hunger and heat flared in Jack's eyes as he devoured the sight of Ianto in jeans that hugged his mate's pert arse to perfection, accentuating every minute curve and muscle as he moved. It took all of Jack's willpower not to drag Ianto to their bed and finally lay claim to his mate. "You are a temptation, Mr Jones, a naughty invitation wrapped in blue denim." Jack literally purred his words as he used the length of his body to pin Ianto against the wall of the kitchen.

Shivers of intense need and desire coursed through Ianto as he felt of Jack's strong body pressed against his own. The heat pouring off Jack made Ianto want to curl into the warmth of his mate's arms and never leave.

Jack's burning gaze bored into Ianto's and the young Welshman was lost in the sea of intense emotions swirling from his mate. The pure love warmed Ianto's soul; the endless lust he saw there brought a blush to his cheeks, which as hard as Ianto wished, did not escape Jack's eagle eye.

The immortal grinned as he took in the deep colour gracing Ianto's cheeks; he had a pretty good idea what put it there. Jack was never going to shy away from what he felt about Ianto and unless Ianto told him to or there was a very good reason for him to, Jack would never willing close his side of their link. He loved the fact that Ianto could feel all his emotions, raw and unfiltered, the moment they occurred. Jack knew that he wasn't the most open man when it came to actually discussing his 'feelings', but he never wanted Ianto to doubt his love for him.

Nuzzling Ianto's neck Jack sighed in pure contentment. "Maybe we should just send the others to check this out and while they're away, we'll spend the day cuddling and making out." Jack really liked the sound of that and he prayed that Ianto would agree.

Ianto was tempted, oh so very tempted to say yes; it would mean a day free from Gwen's negative thoughts as well as a day to have Jack all to himself. It was very hard to do the right thing and it took every bit of Ianto's willpower to say, "You know we can't." Ianto's voice was laced with reluctance and regret.

A sweet pout graced Jack's face as he turned sad puppy-dog eyes on Ianto. "I knew you were going to say that," He said with a sulky voice.

Ianto hated to see Jack sad; it made him feel more than just a little guilty. "Well, just think of it this way, sir; I'll be in jeans all day and you'll get to enjoy the view every single time you look at me. And, since there's only four sleeping bags and three tents, two of us will have to _share._" Ianto's voice took on a seductive tone as he shot Jack a coy look from under his eyelashes. "I wonder who'd want to share with little ol' me?"

Ianto knew he was using a tone and a look that were guaranteed to send all of Jack's blood rushing south, if the bulge he could feel pressing against his thigh was any indication. Grinning happily, Jack curled one hand around Ianto's neck, pulling his lover closer until his breath ghosted across Ianto's mouth. "You know, if I remember correctly, the country air can get rather chilly at night, so you'll need someone to _warm_ you up." There was no way that Jack would allow anyone but him to keep Ianto warm.

Unable to resist temptation any longer, Ianto pressed a kiss against Jack's lips, a kiss that Jack immediately deepened. It was going to be a long trip complete with putting up with Gwen's silly mooning and Owen's constant complaining. Jack knew that there wouldn't be much time for the two of them to have a moment alone until night and he was determined to take advantage of every moment they had alone.

* * *

><p>Owen stared woefully at the partially packed bag on his bed; he hadn't liked the cheerful tone in Jack's voice when he called just an hour earlier telling him to pack a bag for a few nights. "He's up to something, I just know it," Owen muttered as je kicked his closet door closed and tossed his jacket into the bag. Jack only ever used that, 'hey, buddy, we're in for a really great time' tone when he had just enjoyed a stolen moment alone with Ianto or was planning something that he knew Owen wasn't going to like.<p>

Dread gripped Owen tightly for a brief moment. "Harkness, you bloody well better not be planning a camping trip or I'll make damn sure that you're unable to take any enjoyment from Tea-Boy for a very long time," Owen vowed darkly as he zipped his bag shut.

* * *

><p>Gwen was having a much different reaction to an overnight mission involving Jack Harkness. She spent over an hour in the bath, primping, powdering, and perfuming, and she made sure to pack her must seductive undergarments. <em>'Tonight's the night! There's no way Jack will be bringing the Tea-Boy along with us, not out in the field. Hopefully the distance between them will weaken Ianto's mind control and Jack will once again come to his senses and remember it's me he wants.' <em>

A shiver of excitement coursed through Gwen. _'I'll admit my love to him and then Jack will take me in his arms, admit that he loves me and we'll make love all night long.'_ A sudden thought struck her._ 'Oh, maybe I can convince Jack that we should bring Caden along. I doubt Jack would say no to having a go at the handsome knight, and lord knows, the poor man most likely needs some loving after only having boring old Tosh for company.' _Gwen let her eyes flutter shut as she lost herself in her fantasy of two gorgeous men doing everything in their power to please her. _'Oh, yeah... just like that...'_

Standing in the doorway of what used to be their bedroom, Rhys fought the urge to growl as the scent of Gwen's lust hit him; it didn't take a genius to figure out who she was thinking about. "You might want to pack something a little warmer; it gets cold in the countryside at night," Rhys called out; he could see the lacy teddy poking out of the bag and felt a little sick at what Gwen was planning. _'I bought you that teddy for our last Valentine's Day together, you selfish bitch,'_ Rhys thought bitterly.

Broken out of her daydreams Gwen whirled around to face Rhys, guilt clearly written all over her face. "Rhys! I didn't hear you come in." Gwen hastily shoved a shirt – a very low-cut shirt – in the bag in hopes of covering up the teddy.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Rhys scowled darkly at Gwen. "You didn't hear me arrive because you were too busy fantasying about two men who will _never, _ever, be yours." Rhys had seen the looks his _girlfriend _had been given Caden.

Hope flared in Gwen; _'He's come back to me!'_ Maybe, just maybe, Rhys had come to his senses and realized how damn lucky he was to have her in his life. _'Finally things are starting to look up! I'll have my loyal Rhys at home just ready and waiting to care for me after a long day of saving the world. Rhys must know by now that he'll never be enough for me. No, he needs to understand that I need to be free, that I need to be in Jack and Caden's beds. He'll just have to accept the fact that even though I need the toe-curling passion that they will no doubt give me I'll still come home to my Rhys.' _

Oh yes, Gwen had it all planned out. She'd still have her happy home with Rhys, and he'd take wonderful care of it for her, cooking her favourite foods, making sure her laundry was done and keeping her house clean. Her nights, days and whenever would be spent in mind-blowing passion with Jack and Caden. _'I'll have to buy a pull-out sofa for Rhys to sleep on, though,' _she thought. _'Either that, or move into a two-bedroom flat. There's no telling when my men might want to take me right here in my own bed!'_

Rhys saw the hope flare in Gwen's eyes and the next words out of his mouth crushed them into dust. "I'm just here to pick up some of my things. I'll be moved out by the time you get back." Normally Rhys Williams was proud of that fact that he was a good man, not the sort of man who took joy in causing pain to others but as he saw Gwen visible flinch at his words. he couldn't help but feel some grim satisfaction.

The reminder that Rhys was no longer living in their home sent a sharp wave of pain within Gwen and it made her voice sharp. "Rhys, this is ridiculous! We both know that you'll eventually see what a fool you're being and you'll come back home." Gwen smiled sweetly at Rhys, softening her tone."You know you belong here with me."

At one time, in fact not all that long ago, that smile would have lit up Rhys' whole world, but this morning he discovered that that was no longer the case. His blinders were gone and for the first time, he was seeing Gwen for who she truly was and he did not like what he was seeing. "No, Gwen. No, I won't. You are not the woman I thought you were and I don't see a future for us anymore." Rhys told her softly. "I'll come back after you leave for your mission. Good-bye, Gwen."

It wasn't until she heard the sound of the front door closing behind Rhys, their life together and their future that Gwen was able to react. Tears welled up in her eyes as it hit home that she had just been dumped, but the tears didn't last long as anger filled her. "Fine! I don't need you, Rhys Williams! I'll have Jack and Caden waiting on me hand and foot, and I'll be waiting for you when you finally come crawling back to me!" She grabbed the vase from the dresser and flung it against the bedroom wall, watching it explode into jagged shards, just like her life.

* * *

><p>Tosh was finding it very hard to pack while a half-naked Caden lounged enticingly on her messy bed. She was finding it harder and harder to keep her eyes averted from the scene of last night's erotic adventure. She had enjoyed the most wonderful night she'd ever had and a soft smile played across her lips as she remembered the feeling of Caden's strong hands on her body. She could still feel his mouth bringing her endless pleasure and Tosh couldn't help but picture what it would be like when they made love for the first time.<p>

Seeing the glazed over and distracted look in Tosh's eyes, Caden crawled across the bed and snagged Tosh's arm, pulling her down on top him. Tosh's blush darkened as she found herself pressed so tightly against Caden's bare chest that she could feel his heart beating. Before she could utter a word in protest, Caden swooped in and stole her breath with a toe-curling kiss that robbed her of all coherent thought. The last thing to cross her mind was, _'I guess I'm going to be late for work.' _

* * *

><p>The scowl on Owen's face deepened as he entered the Hub to find Gwen the only other person there; this did not improve his mood one little bit. Without saying a single word, Owen tossed his suitcase down by the door before stomped over and throwing himself into an empty chair.<p>

Before he had gotten to know Rhys as a friend, the do-me eyes Gwen was giving him would have been all Owen needed before they were making sordid use of one of their desks or the couch. Now, however, Owen knew there was no way he ever could or ever would hurt Rhys like that. _'I'm really starting to hate having a conscience,' _he griped to himself; doing the noble thing was really cramping his role as the team's heartless bastard. _'If I'm not careful people might to start to think I actually have a heart or worse...'_ Owen shuddered, _'that I'm a nice guy!' _

"Owen, you're here early," Gwen purred as she dragged her eyes over Owen's body. _'I don't see the harm in having some fun with Owen while I wait for Jack and Caden to make their move. Maybe seeing me with another man will be the kick in the arse they need!' _Despite her plans for the other two men, Gwen still had a thing for Owen and she couldn't see the harm in acting on those feelings now. _'After all, for the time being I'm a free woman!'_

As a master player Owen easily caught onto her game and decided to have a little fun with her. "Well, seeing as Jack hasn't been seen since he left with Tea-Boy yesterday, I have a pretty good idea as to why _they're_ not here yet. And, I have a pretty good idea what's keeping Tosh and that would be the body of a certain dark-haired knight. So, it pretty obvious as to why we're here early as opposed to everyone else." Owen tried not to snigger as he reminded Gwen of just who Jack and Caden had spent their nights with.

Hate and jealousy flared in Gwen's eyes and an ugly snarl twisted her lips. _'Let Ianto and Tosh have their night with Jack and Caden; it'll give them something to think about when they're old and alone! Tonight it will be me in their bed,' _Gwen vowed.

Owen shook his head in disgust as he watched hunger enter Gwen's eyes and he'd had enough. "Oh come on, Gwen! You can't tell me you still think you have a chance with Jack or Caden! For god's sake, woman, are you really that delusional? They've both made it absolutely, positively, crystal clear, _several_ times in fact, that they _don't _want you! Jack wants the Tea-Boy, _not _you! Caden can't see anyone but Tosh; he doesn't pay any attention to you!"

Owen was on a roll and he didn't see the ugly, vicious light in Gwen's eyes. "Let's face it, sweetheart, the only man who _ever_ wanted a life with you was Rhys and you sank that ship but good!"

Fury filled Gwen and she tried to deny the truth behind his words. _'How dare this miserable little man talk to me like that?' _"How dare you! There's no need to get snippy with me! You're just jealous because I no longer want you," she snarled, her hands balled into tight fists.

Owen burst out in loud guffaws of laughter, rocking back in his chair as his eyes began to water. "I've never..." Owen was gasping for air. "...That's the stupidest..." He wiped tears from his cheeks. "I... You... ha ha haaa!" Owen was laughing so hard that he slid off his chair and landed on the floor, still laughing hysterically. "...jealous!"

Raucous laughter was the last response she expected from Owen and Gwen could only stare in wide-eyed confusion at the sight of Owen, lying on the floor of the Hub and laughing. "And what's so funny?" Gwen demanded as a pout crossed her face. When she didn't get an immediate response to her question, she snatched up her stapler and threw it at the medic, narrowly missing his head.

Struggling to catch his breath, Owen forced himself to sit up so that he could lean against the nearest desk. With his chest heaving as he struggled for air, his face red and blotchy from rubbing tears from it and his belly muscles aching from laughing so hard, Owen stared up at his co-worker in disbelief. "_You're_ what's so funny! You really do think I still want you! That's just too funny for words! Get over yourself, Cooper! I know I have and from the looks of it, so has Rhys!" Owen felt vindictive pleasure when he saw Gwen flinch at Rhys' name. Rhys was his friend, and Gwen had hurt him badly, so it didn't bother him to make her uncomfortable.

Crushed by Owen's casual reference to Rhys, Gwen opened and closed her mouth like a fish several times. "You… um... you know about that?" Gwen didn't like the fact that Rhys had become so close with everyone; Torchwood was supposed to be all hers, a place she could go to get away from him. But more than anything else, she hated the closeness that Rhys had developed with Owen, and she refused to admit that she was feeling jealous of their friendship.

Owen felt a cruel smirk twitch his lips. Since the day she'd started working there, Gwen had acted like she was better than all of them simply because she had a life outside of Torchwood. She never missed an opportunity to remind them that Rhys had done this or that for her, and she took joy in rubbing their faces in her happy relationship. _'Well, it's a relationship that is no more.'_ "Yeah, I do know all about it, seeing as Rhys is my good friend, and he's staying at my place until he can find a new place to live," Owen informed her.

Gwen could only stare at Owen as she tried to come up with a good response, but whatever she was going to say was cut off when the Hub alarms signalled someone else's arrival.

_'I never thought I'd say this but I could kiss Jack and the Tea-Boy!' _Pure relief went through Owen at the sight of Jack, Ianto and Tosh arriving together. He wondered if he should give Jack the heads up that his talk with Gwen had no effect on her. _'I can't believe I'm about to say this but I hope Jack and Tea-Boy act all lovely-dovey with one another on this mission. It might be the only thing that'll finally open up Gwen's eyes.' _

Like Tosh and Ianto, Owen was sick and tired of watching Gwen moon over Jack and deliberately and completely missing the fact that the man was in a happy loving, monogamous relationship with Ianto. _'What right does Gwen have to try and destroy something that makes Jack so happy?' _Owen couldn't understand Gwen and seriously doubted he ever would.

Ianto fought the urge to whimper in fear and pain as Gwen and Owen's powerful emotions battered relentlessly against his shields. Immediately sensing Ianto's distress, Jack looped his arm around Ianto's waist even as he glanced at Owen first and then glared at Gwen. "What's going on here?" No one could miss the near-toxic level of tension filling the Hub from those two.

Owen took one look at Ianto and instantly felt horrible for causing Ianto pain. "I'm sorry, mate." Early in their careers with Torchwood, Jack had taught them all the basic's of shield control in order to help them keep their minds closed against unfriendly mental invasion. Realising that they needed to help Ianto fight against Gwen's chaotic emotions, Owen and Tosh quickly put their training to good use. It only took a moment for them to 'raise' their shields in order to keep their thoughts from drifting into Ianto's unprotected mind.

Ianto nodded slightly as he felt Owen's thoughts retreat from his mind, which allowed him to focus specifically on keeping Gwen's thoughts out. _'It's getting harder and harder every day.' _

Ianto knew that Jack had some idea of how weak his mental shields were, but he was grateful that he was still able to hide just how weak they truly were.

One look at Owen's tense posture and the pure jealousy and hate in Gwen's eyes made it pretty clear to Jack what they were fighting about. _'Who would have ever thought that Owen would become one of Ianto's protectors?' _Jack thought with an admiring smile. While he didn't quite understand the strange friendship that had developed between the two men he was grateful that it worked for them. _'Plus, I can't help but wonder if Owen's slight change in attitude has anything to do with his growing relationship with Rhys?' _

Jack had been floored – absolutely gobsmacked would actually be a better word for it – by Owen and Rhys' closeness. Truthfully, he was both fascinated and amused whenever he saw how bright and strong the spark between the two men glowed; they were such vastly different people. _'It's gonna be one interesting relationship between the two of them.'_

"Oi, are you just going to stand there all day gazing like a love-sick fool at Tea-Boy or are you gonna tell us where the bloody hell we're going?" Owen annoyed voice cut through Jack's thoughts.

Jack saw the way Gwen's eyes narrowed in hate as Owen spoke Ianto's name and he sighed heavily; _'Looks like my talk with Gwen had no effect on her. I honest have no clue as to what I am going to do about her anymore.' _He was growing more and more disillusioned by former PC Gwen Cooper; she was no longer the naive young woman he'd hired while standing atop the Millennium Centre watching the sun come up. The problem was, Gwen had the makings of a fine field agent – when she listened to orders, that is – but her irrational and growing hatred of Ianto was causing problems among the team.

Her callous attitude towards Ianto and her thoughtless belief that she knew better than anyone else how to handle certain situations was driving her further away from the rest of the team. In a job where your life often depended upon the actions of your teammates, Gwen's lack of cooperation was guaranteed to cause problems in the field. _'Hopefully, this excursion into the mountains will help us all put aside any problems and learn to look out for one another in the field.'_

What Jack hadn't told anyone, not even Ianto, was that one of the reasons he'd agreed to investigate the Brecon Beacons was to see if the team could work together without letting personal feelings getting in the way. He had absolutely no doubt that Ianto, Owen and Tosh could and would work perfectly together and would not let their problems with Gwen cloud their judgement. No, it was Gwen he was testing; he needed to see if she could rise above her petty bitterness and work with his mate, Owen and Tosh. _'If she can't and if she endangers any one of them, more importantly, if she endangers Ianto, I will make sure she never remembers Torchwood!' _Jack vowed darkly.

He had let Gwen get away with so much crap – she'd been insolent, late for work, disregarded safety procedures, refused to follow direct orders and so much more – all because she was the newbie. Jack shook his head resolutely; the time for mollycoddling her was over. It was time Gwen Cooper earned her keep on the team without Jack make excuses for her mistakes.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, Jack smiled winningly at Owen. "The always lovely Kathy Swanson has asked us to check out a serious of unusual disappearances that have taken place over the last few months in the Brecon Beacons. Apparently, there is evidence to suggest that someone on the force maybe helping the perpetrators cover them up their crimes. None of the bodies has ever been found and there's been no trace of their vehicles or personal possessions."

Owen gave a low whistle. "What about on eBay and at the swap meets and boot sales? Has anybody checked out the charity shops?"

Jack shook his head. "Nothing. It's like they simply vanished from the face of the earth. Kathy has asked us to take a look to make sure it's not the Rift before she's forced to voice her suspicions to her superiors," Jack explained.

Ianto and Tosh exchanged bemused looks; they both noticed that Jack had conveniently left the camping part out. Tosh was grateful for Ianto's last-minute suggestion that she pack earplugs for the ride. They both knew that once Owen learned they were going to be camping out in the wilderness, he would spend every breath he had loudly and happily voicing his displeasure.

Owen's caught sight of the looks being exchanged between Ianto and Tosh and his eyes narrowed in suspicion; he turned an accusing glare on Jack. "You're hiding something."

A mockingly innocent look flashed upon Jack's face. "Owen, would I do something like that?" he clapped his hand to his chest as he asked in a hurt tone.

Owen knew Jack far too well to buy into the man's act, and his Owen's eyes narrowed even more. "This better not turn out to be some crazy attempt at team bonding involving camping because if it is, Harkness, I swear, there will be hell to pay!" Owen warned ominously.

Ignoring Owen's threat Jack grinned brightly and clapped his hands together. "All right, kids, let's get this show on the road!"

Anger and jealousy burned deep within Gwen as she watched Jack take Ianto's hand, link their fingers together and then raise their hands to his lips for a gentle kiss. The true smile of pure love that graced Jack's face drove the burning dagger of envy and despair deeper into her heart. _'Enjoy your time with Jack for now, Ianto, because soon I will take my rightful place at Jack's side and in his bed. I promise I will expose your sinister plan and you will be seen for the monster you truly are.'_

TBC...


	9. Broken and Shattered: Chapter 4

**Author's note: **I am so sorry for the wait, but I hope to be able to get back into updating all my stories soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Jack wanted to bang his head against the nearest tree as Owen continued to bitch about camping. "The ground's too bloody hard!", "It smells even worse here!", "Where's the loo, mate?", "How in the hell do we get pizza delivered out here?", "Damn it, Tea-Boy, get me a coffee, now!" Torn between shooting himself so he didn't have to listen anymore and shooting Owen so he couldn't complain anymore, the immortal sent a mock glare at Ianto who was standing next to him looking a little too smug for his own good. For a moment, Jack watched the graceful flexing and bending of Ianto's lithe body as he helped Tosh unload the SUV.

Suddenly Jack's eyes narrowed with suspicion; _'Is Ianto Jones wearing earplugs to block out Owen's complaining?'_ Jack took a quick glance at Tosh, which instantly confirmed that she too was sporting a pair of earplugs. He turned back to Ianto and an adorable pout graced the immortal's face as he sent a pleading puppy-dog look at Ianto. _'Save me, please?'_

Ianto rolled his eyes but the effect was ruined by the soft smile tugging at his lips as he reached into the side pocket of Jack's bag and pulled out a third pair of earplugs. "I would never leave you to suffer, Cariad," Ianto murmured as he pressed the earplugs into Jack's hand and gently squeezed it closed.

Jack smiled brightly as he told Ianto, "I never doubted you for a moment." Then, not caring at all who might be watching them, he stole a quick kiss from Ianto and he was more than pleased when Ianto melted against him. "Remind me to reward you later tonight," he whispered as one hand slipped down and squeezed Ianto's butt.

Gwen's eyes narrowed in anger and her nails dug into the cloth of the tent she was setting up as she watched Jack fondling the bloody Tea-Boy. "Are you two going to suck face all day," Gwen snarled, "or are you actually going to be useful for a change?" She glared darkly at Ianto as she said the last part. She was sure that he was personally responsible for her being forced to set up her own tent. To make matters even worse, she was going to have to share with Tosh; _'There's no way Jack's gonna come to me with Tosh in the way!'_

At that moment Tosh was even more grateful to Ianto for suggesting she bring earplugs. _'At least I can block out Gwen tonight.' _Tosh knew that if she was forced to listen to Gwen pout and whine about Ianto 'stealing' Jack from her, Tosh would murder Gwen in her sleep. _'I wonder if Owen would help me hide the body?'_ Although, given Owen's drastic change in attitude towards their obnoxious team-mate, Tosh would bet even money that it would be her helping _him_ hide Gwen's body. That thought brought a cherry smile to her face, one that she quickly hid as Gwen turned to look at her.

Try as he might to block everyone out, Ianto couldn't help but hear Tosh's slightly murderous thoughts and he couldn't contain his soft bark of laughter. Jack looked at his mate with fond amusement; he was curious as to what had him laughing, and he loved the sound of Ianto's laughter. "What's so funny?" he asked resting his chin on Ianto's shoulder. He felt his beloved Welshman shiver as his breath ghosted across his ear.

"Tosh is plotting Gwen's murder and wondering if Owen would help her hide the body." Ianto was genuinely amused to hear that Owen was having similar thoughts.

Jack let out his own loud bark of laughter. He knew that despite their thoughts, Tosh and Owen wouldn't purposely do anything to harm Gwen. On the other hand, he couldn't fault them for thinking such things, not when he'd had been harbouring less-than-pleasant thoughts towards Gwen himself. Ever since he'd stopped looking at her through rose-coloured glasses and started seeing the flawed and selfish woman she truly was, he'd begun to understand and appreciate other people's views of Gwen.

A dark scowl twisted Gwen's face as she saw Ianto make Jack laugh and as she watched the way Jack nuzzled the other man's neck, her jealousy roared deep within her like a beast. _'It should be me over there with Jack, sharing secrets and making him laugh!'_ It took all her willpower not to stalk over there and rip Ianto away from Jack, but she knew that if she laid hands on him, she'd end up throttling the life out of his stupid, stinking, selfish body. _'My time will come soon enough, just you wait and see, Ianto Jones; Jack belongs with me. Pretty soon you'll be the one on the outside looking in!'_

Ianto fought the urge to whimper as once again Gwen's hatefully malicious thoughts battled against his weakened shields. _'I wonder if my shields will hold for this mission, I don't want to be considered weak or a hindrance on this mission; I need to prove that I can help the team in the field.'_ Ianto knew that he should tell Jack that his shields were weakening again, but his stubborn side refused to let him; he wanted – no, he _needed_ – to prove to the others and to himself that he was ready to be out in the field. _'I just wish that Gwen didn't hate me so much,'_ Ianto thought sadly.

* * *

><p>"Caden, Rhys, this is a pleasant surprise, do come on in." Estelle couldn't help but smile warmly as she greeted Caden and Rhys; she was rather fond of Ianto's two royal guards just as she was of Jack's young lover.<p>

Rhys grinned brightly at Estelle and nudged the sulking Caden none-too-gently into Kathy's house. "I hope you don't mind us stopping by but Mr Sulky here was missing Toshiko and I've already had to stop him ten times from following after her," the fire knight explained. "I thought maybe some tea and biscuits with you might help us out?" His voice was hopeful; Estelle's homemade biscuits were famously delicious.

Rhys and Estelle both watched anxiously as Caden paced the short length of Estelle's lounge, back and forth, back and forth, and it worried them. Rhys honestly couldn't remember the last time Caden had been so on edge and Estelle knew that this wasn't the normal behaviour of the knight. He was renowned for his ability to remain calm in a crisis and he normally inspired the attitude in others.

"We're wasting time! We should be heading out to join Tosh and the others. Something just doesn't feel right," Caden mumbled under his breath. He'd been on edge ever since Tosh had told him about their mission; something was wrong, very wrong, and his skin had been crawling ever since he'd learned they were going to Brecon Beacons. Despite the area's natural beauty, there was bound to be numerous unknown dangers lurking in that vast wilderness.

As icy fingers skittered down his spine, Rhys fought back the urge to shiver; from the moment Kathy had started investigating disappearances in the Brecon Beacons he'd been walking a knife's edge. The only difference between him and Caden was that he hid his emotional turmoil far better than Caden.

"Then you should go."

"Huh?" and "What?" The men spoke at the same time and Caden froze in his tracks.

Both Caden and Rhys' gaze zeroed in on Estelle and they found the older woman smiling knowingly at them. "You are trained warriors; you should trust your instincts and if they're telling you something is wrong then you should follow them. Plus, I don't think that Tosh or Owen would mind a little visit from the two of you. Take it from me, Jack will definitely be using this time to get some much needed Ianto-_cuddles_," Estelle winked at the two men.

Rhys threw his head back and let out a loud laugh. "Owen was already moaning about having to spend the night within hearing distant of them. Jack went to great lengths to keep it a secret from Owen that they're camping and I can only imagine the bitch-fit he is throwing."

Even though she'd only met Owen briefly Estelle had to agree with Rhys; Owen did not look like a man who would enjoy camping and he would make no attempt to hide his distaste. An unpleasant and troubling thought crossed her mind, causing a worried look to grace Estelle's face. "Is it wise for Ianto to be on an overnight trip so close to Miss Cooper? I get the feeling she _really_ doesn't like him and the Beacons are an awfully long way away if something happens."

Rhys and Caden shared a knowing look; Gwen not 'liking' Ianto was putting it mildly and with them in close quarters for however long this mission took was a disaster waiting to happen. Suddenly the idea of leaving the five of them alone in the desolate Welsh countryside felt like a horror movie waiting to happen. Both men shot to their feet and bestowed a grateful kiss onto each of Estelle's cheeks. "If Kathy asks where we are please tell her that we've gone to make sure that the others don't snap and kill one another." Caden had no doubt that it would be Gwen who would push the others too far.

As she watched the knights hurry down her front path, she sent a quick prayer to the Heavens, asking that the Universe keep them all safe. "Good luck," Estelle called to the two men's back. "Something tells me you're going to need it."

* * *

><p>Out in the wild and windswept beauty of the Welsh countryside, camp had finally been set up and while the others were relaxing Ianto was still working. He was busy handing out the coffee he had prepared and Jack couldn't help but smile fondly at his mate; even in the middle of nowhere Ianto still found a way to give them their precious caffeine fix.<p>

Once the coffee had been delivered to the others Jack grinned invitingly as Ianto moved closer to him carrying their cups of coffee in his hands. Once his young mate was within easy grabbing range he pulled Ianto down onto his lap. He smiled even more when he heard the quick squeak as Ianto hastily balanced the cups to prevent spillage. More than that, Jack loved the blush that came over his Welshman's face as the younger man encountered hard evidence of just what he did to Jack.

Ianto snuggled deeper into his beloved mate's arms; he was in one of his favourite spots at the moment, enjoying the feeling of Jack's strong chest against his back. He smiled as Jack loosened one arm from around his waist to snag the cup of coffee.

"Mmm, smells almost as good as you do," Jack purred huskily in Ianto's ear, loving the shiver that coursed through Ianto's body as his hot breath tickled the back of his Welshman's neck.

Gwen glared across the fire at the happy couple. _'It should be me in Jack's arms, not Ianto!' _She fought back the urge to let Ianto feel her hate; she didn't want to anger Jack anymore, but... making him jealous? Well that was a whole other story. "How about we play a game?" Gwen asked as a calculating smile came to her face.

Owen snorted as he rolled his eyes. "And what kind of _game_ do you want to play?" he drawled out as he made himself comfortable. "Something childish like, who was your last snog?" A gaff of laughter burst from Owen's lips as he saw the blush painting Gwen's cheeks. "Oh, you do, don't you? Oh, that's too rich! Are you sure you really want to know? Because something tells me, sweetheart that you won't like Jack's answer."

Owen's eyes narrowed with suspicion as he stared at her. "And we all know for a fact that you and Rhys haven't been close in a long time so he was certainly not your last kiss," Owen pointed out. He could barely contain his anger at the thought of Gwen trying to use Rhys in a desperate attempt to make Jack jealous.

Tosh could sense the tension pouring off Owen and she quickly decided to speak up before he lost his cool with Gwen. "Well, if we _were_ going to play, mine was Caden." As she made her admission, a soft blush coloured her cheeks as she recalled the soul-searing kiss the dark-haired man had laid on her just before she'd left on this mission. Her lips still tingled from his mouth on hers and her toes curled every time she thought of that lengthy and passionate snog in her doorway. If she closed her eyes, she could even feel his arms around her, holding her against his strong chest.

Always eager to play any game that had sexual connotations, Jack looked down fondly at Ianto. "I think it's pretty clear that I was Ianto's last snog and he was mine." He let his fingers trace the shape of Ianto's lips before stroking his hand down the side of his young lover's face. He knew exactly what game Gwen was trying to play with him and it wasn't going to work. He just felt sorry for Rhys in all this; the man had been loyal to a fault to Gwen and the fact that he was willing to lay down his life to protect his prince made Jack respect him all the more.

Sensing that Gwen was about to say something very unpleasant, Tosh once again jumped into the fray. "If we're done with this silly game, I was wondering if Ianto would tell us about his home world?" and she flashed Ianto a small smile.

It had been so long since Ianto had talked about his home world to anyone other than Jack, and that had been in broad terms, no real details. It warmed his heart to see the pure and open interest on Tosh's face, and as he looked across the fire at his friends, he could see that even Owen was unable to mask the curiosity shining in his eyes; the medic clearly had his own questions about Ianto's home.

Ianto knew Jack was waiting patiently for him to be comfortable enough to start talking about his home world and Ianto so wanted to tell them about its beauty, but the negative vibes coming off of Gwen in noxious waves instantly dashed his excitement. "I would, Tosh, but I don't think everyone wants to hear about my true home." He favoured his friend with a sad smile; he missed his home and it would have been a real pleasure to share even a small part of it with her.

Gwen barely concealed her triumphant smirk as she scoffed, "Damn right I don't." She muttered the words under her breath making no effort to be quiet. _'I have better things to do with my time than listen to made-up shit from some stupid tea-boy who doesn't know his place!'_

Jack shot her a dark, 'I-dare-you-to-defy-me' glare. "If you don't want to listen to Ianto's stories then why don't you go gather some more firewood and Gwen, I suggest that in the future you keep your opinions to yourself." Jack snapped out his order. It wasn't often Ianto was willing to open up about his past and he'd be damned if Gwen's vindictive attitude was going to ruin this moment for the young man.

Huffing indignantly, Gwen climbed to her feet and threw her coffee cup to the ground; luckily, being made of camping ware tin, it merely bounced and ended up lying next to Tosh's foot. "Fine, I will!" With one last intimidating glare at Ianto, she stalked off into the woods. As they watched her go, there was a collective sigh of relief from those left around the campfire.

Reluctantly and with a deep sigh Owen climbed to his feet. "Someone better go with her to make sure who ever is behind these disappearances doesn't take her because wouldn't that just be a crying shame," Owen muttered under his breath as he gulped the last of his coffee, set the empty cup on the stump next to him, and slowly began taking the same path as Gwen. Jack, Tosh and Ianto all shared a knowing grin when it became clear that he was going to take his own sweet time in catching up to her.

Jack forced himself to keep his face neutral as it dawned on him that all he had to do was get rid of Tosh and he would have Ianto all to himself. On the one hand, he didn't want to outright drive Tosh away; after Ianto she was his favourite team member. On the other hand, though, _'I really want to have a moment alone with Ianto.' _Jack fought the urge to pout too obviously but he was missing out on some much needed Ianto-cuddling time.

Looking at her friends from across the flames, Tosh couldn't contain her smile as she saw the beginning of the sulk appearing on Jack's face; she knew what was going through her boss's mind. Giving an exaggerated stretch followed by a wide yawn, Tosh finished her coffee and added her mug to the stump next to Owen's. "Well, I think I'm going to take advantage of this little peace and quiet before Gwen returns, if I can fall asleep before she returns I won't have to listen to her complain about everything." Her eyes twinkled merrily as she said, "I'm sure you two can amuse yourselves?"

Jack could have kissed Tosh; here she was willingly giving him a chance to be alone with his Ianto. _'This is why Tosh is my second favourite after Ianto; she just knows when I want to be alone with my mate.' _

As Ianto scrunched up his nose in an adorable way that had Jack wanting to pounce on him witnesses or no, the young man looked at Tosh with a knowing glint in his eyes. "You don't _have_ to leave, Tosh; we wouldn't mind you hanging out with us for a while, would we, Jack?" Ianto turned his mischievous gaze on Jack.

Ready to protest, Jack's eyes narrowed until he saw the teasing twinkle look in Ianto's eyes. _'The little tease wants to play, does he?' _Jack was thrilled that Ianto felt comfortable enough in their relationship to tease him around the others, however he sincerely doubted that Ianto realised just how hot and bothered that behaviour made Jack. _'Just you wait, my delicious little alien, you'll get yours in the end!' _and then Jack nearly choked on his silent laughter when he realised his unintentional pun.

When he saw Ianto looking at him curiously, Jack decided he'd share the joke with him later, but for now he would play along with Ianto. "Of course not, Tosh, you're an utter joy and it's been too long since we last had a chat, and I've missed them." It was true; over the time they'd worked together, Jack and Tosh had had a lot of interesting discussions.

Tosh shook her head. "Thank you both but I really would like to get a little rest before Gwen gets back and disturbs my peace with her idiocy. Plus, a certain knight kept me up late last night," and a dark blush painted Tosh's cheeks as she recalled exactly _how_ Caden had kept her up.

A wicked gleam entered Jack's eyes. "I take it you had a late night visitor?" He was thrilled that Tosh had found someone who treated her like the queen she was. _'Caden just better treat her right or it will be me he has to deal with.' _

Being in a loving relationship with Caden was clearly bringing Tosh out of her shell because she boldly looked Jack straight in the eyes and smugly informed him, "Yes, I did, and the things Caden can do with his mouth might even put you to shame, Jack Harkness! Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a little nap."

Ianto unsuccessfully fought the urge to chuckle at the slack-jawed look on Jack's face. "Have a good nap, Tosh; we'll call if anything happens," Ianto promised her as he shivered lightly from the cool breeze.

"Ianto's looking a little cold, Jack; you really should do something to warm him up." Tosh laughed softly as she saw the gleam that quickly entered Jack's eyes. It thrilled Tosh to watch the love between Jack and Ianto grow more and more each day. _'Love clearly suits them both so well. Ianto's much more self-assured and Jack's outside amorous activities have stopped completely months and months ago.'_

Jack had indeed felt Ianto begin to shiver. "Here, Yan, let me warm you up." Jack opened his greatcoat and enclosed it around Ianto's form, fighting back the urge to groan as Ianto pressed his body flush against his. Ianto didn't bother to hide his moan as he felt Jack's erection press into his backside.

Knowing her presence was no longer needed Tosh silently took her leave. _'I'm so happy for you the both of you.' _She only hoped that someday she would be as happy as they were and in her heart, with Caden she thought she would be.

Jack and Ianto barely noticed when Tosh slipped away and disappeared into her tent; their eyes were focused only on each other. Slowly their heads inched towards one another; they hadn't had a moment alone since arriving at the Hub this morning. They'd gone straight to the conference room for briefing about all the disappearances, then Ianto had gone to stock the SUV for their trip while Jack had gone to his office to clear up a few phone messages. After that had come the long drive out to the Beacons and followed by setting up the camp.

Jack could tell that the thought, both good and bad, of all the others were getting to his mate no matter how hard Ianto tried to hide the fact. "How are your shields holding up, Yan, and no lies, now," Jack warned.

Ianto knew that he couldn't lie to Jack, the man was his lover, his mate, and they had no secrets between them, but at the same time he didn't want Jack to worry about him unnecessarily. Jack needed to keep his mind on the mission and not on him and his problems. "They're a little weak but they should hold," he reluctantly admitted.

Jack studied Ianto and seeing the truth in his eyes, he made a decision. "If we need to split up on this mission, I'm going to pair you up with Tosh." There was no way Jack was going to let Ianto work with Gwen; that would be a disaster. Jack knew that her hateful and negative thoughts would continue to batter against Ianto's shields making it impossible for Ianto to keep her out of his head. Jack would love to pair himself up with Ianto but that would leave the other three to pair up and while Tosh was professional enough to put the mission above her own feelings, Owen might not find it so easy to do the same. He'd made no effort to hide his growing feelings for Rhys and his growing anger with Gwen over her treatment of the Welshman Owen was beginning to view as his.

Ianto gazed at his mate with a loving smile. "I understand, Jack, you have to put the mission before our relationship and I know Tosh will have my back." He also knew that Tosh's mind was the quietest after Jack's and also the most soothing; he was sure to be able to keep his shields in place. "Tosh and I work well together in the field and she's learned to shield her thoughts from me quite well." Ianto nodded proudly; he'd been working with her whenever they had a few minutes together.

Jack brushed a tender kiss against Ianto's forehead. "That's all I want, is for you to be safe. I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to you." Jack knew that if anything did ever happen to Ianto he would never recover.

Ianto shifted slightly in Jack's lap, turning so he could rest his head on his mate's shoulder. "You know I can't promise that nothing will ever hurt me but you can believe me when I say that nothing and no one will ever take me from your side. You're stuck with me until the end of your very long life, Cariad," Ianto vowed solemnly.

"Forever it is then," Jack growled huskily before claiming Ianto's lips and sealing their vow with a kiss full of all the love he had for Ianto. Ianto twisted around again so that he straddled Jack's hips, and just as the kiss was getting more heated and hands were beginning to explore beneath clothing, Gwen's ear-piercing scream filled the air. Snarling savagely, Jack broke the kiss. "Damn that woman! She has the worst timing in the world!"

Concern flashed across Ianto's face as Tosh came running out of her tent weapon in hand. "Jack! Do you think Owen's snapped and he's trying to kill her?"

Jack had to admit that given how easily and deliberately Gwen pushed Owen's buttons, he wouldn't be at all surprised if his medic's limited self-control had indeed finally snapped. "I'm not sure but given the ill feelings building between them that's a good guess. On the other hand, it could just be something connected to the disappearances that Kathy asked us to check out."

Reluctantly, Jack helped Ianto to his feet and then stood up himself. "Either way we better check this out." He didn't need to shield his emotions from Ianto; his misgivings were written on his face and he couldn't deny that he had a very bad feeling about all this. _'I need to keep a close eye on Ianto,'_ he vowed to himself. Catching Toshiko's eye, Jack could see that his tech genius was thinking the same thing. _'What if it was Gwen whose sanity had snapped and her scream was the prelude to a trap?'_

* * *

><p>Once they tracked down Owen and Gwen it took every ounce of Ianto's considerable willpower not to glare and rip Gwen away from Jack. As soon as she'd seen them arrive, the hysterical woman had flung herself into Jack's arms and as she cried and babbled about finding a corpse in the woods she took every opportunity to rub her breasts and crotch against the immortal. Ianto could see that Jack was doing his best to endure Gwen's pawing at his body; the younger man rolled his eyes in exasperation and caught sight of Owen doing the same.<p>

Jack waited until Gwen had calmed down somewhat before prying her off him and pushing her a few feet away from him. "What were you two doing when you discovered the body?" He began demanding answers from her and Owen, while Ianto spent that time taping off the scene with yellow plastic police tape. Owen's statement was short and succinct; it was clear that he was itching to complete a brief medical exam of the body. Jack quickly dismissed him so he could go and do his job.

Gwen shifted anxiously from foot to foot wishing she was still in Jack's arms but knowing that she needed to be at her best on this mission. _'I have to show Jack how much he needs me.' _"I was out gathering firewood just like I said I would when I stumbled across the body." She struggled to keep her eyes wide and innocent-looking; how could she admit to the man she loved that she had trapped Owen against a tree and that she'd been trying to kiss him.

Jack raised an eyebrow; he knew full well that she wasn't telling him the whole story. "Owen, do you have anything to add?" he called over to where his medic was kneeling next to the bloody, fleshless corpse.

Irritated by the interruption, Owen looked up, a rude comment on his lips until he saw Gwen blanch slightly and then the corners of his lips curled up into a smirk. _'Oh god, it would be so easy for me to let it slip that I stumbled upon Gwen muttering about the way good-for-nothing Tea-Boy was hanging all over her man.' _He caught Gwen's eye and grinned at her._ 'Should I tell them that to keep me quiet she proceeded to turn her womanly wiles on me and then got enraged when I turned her down flat which led to us fighting about Rhys?' _

In the end, Owen simply shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his corpse. "It basically went the way Gwen said it did." _'No,'_ he thought, _'I don't want Ianto to be subjected to any more of Gwen's negative thoughts.'_

Jack saw Owen glance up at Ianto, who was standing next to him taking notes and handing him his instruments, so Jack focused on the Archivist as well. Concern grew in him as he watched Ianto rub his forehead forcefully, as though he were in pain, but before Jack could reach out to him, the sound of the SUV's engine revving loudly and then driving away gained their attention.

The team scrambled through the woods and back to their campsite, weapons drawn, but it was too late; they arrived just in time to see their SUV mow down the last standing tent before racing out of the clearing. "Who left the keys in the SUV?" Jack grounded out through clenched teeth; he knew it wasn't him and there was no way Ianto or Tosh would have done something so carelessly dangerous, so that only left two people stupid enough to leave their vehicle unlocked with the keys in the ignition. Jack immediately focused his anger on them.

"All right it was me. My bad!" Owen figured it would be better in the long run if he just confessed right then and there.

Jack fought the urge to shake some sense into the doctor and settled instead for rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I'll deal with you later; Tosh, do you think you could set up something to track the SUV?" he asked. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Ianto was working his magic on his PDA and he wondered what his mate was up to.

Ianto lifted his head with a shy smile on his face. "There's no need, Tosh, I've been tracking the SUV." He indicated the device in his hands. "It's been stationary for the past four minutes and I'd go so far as to say it was parked."

Unable to resist temptation, Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and pressed a grateful kiss onto his mate's parted lips. "You're amazing," he whispered against his mouth, delighted at the resulting blush that painted Ianto's cheeks. Pulling back from Ianto's tempting mouth Jack linked his hand with Ianto's free one. "All right, people, let's get this show on the road! Our mystery guest went to a lot of trouble to get our attention and we wouldn't want to disappoint them now, would we?" Jack asked with a smirking grin on his face.

A knowing look was exchanged between the other three before Owen decided to just be blunt, "You do know this has the all the makings of a trap, don't you?"

Jack hiked an eyebrow and shrugged as though it were no big deal. "Yeah, I figured that but there's no way I'm going to leave our equipment in the hands of whatever alien is behind this." That said, he turned to Ianto and a leer lit up his face. "Lead the way, Ianto, and just so you know, my very sexy Welshman, I _will_ be enjoying the view." Jack waggled his eyebrows and ran his hands suggestively over Ianto's buttocks before releasing him.

Blushing a bright red from neck to ears, Ianto struggled to put on a professional demeanour as he glanced down at his PDA before heading off in the direction of the SUV. A quick glance out of the corner of his eye saw Jack fall in line right behind him and Ianto smiled happily to himself. he liked the fact that his mate's eyes were focused on his arse, and unable to stop himself from teasing Jack just a little bit, Ianto made sure to put an extra wiggle into his hips as he walked. Ianto didn't bother to stop the tiny smile that graced his lips when he heard Jack's low growl of appreciation.

Knowing that if he didn't stop staring at Ianto's delicious arse, he would end up throwing his mate down in the grass and making love to him right then and there, Jack quickly caught up to Ianto and linked their hands together. "You'll pay for teasing me." he whispered huskily in his Welshman's ear, his voice promising all types of naughty payback.

"I'll hold you to that, _sir_." Ianto's voice dropped to a seductive murmur, one that never failed to get Jack hot and bothered.

'_If we weren't walking into a trap, oh Yan, the things I would do to you!' _Jack sent the words along their bond along with detailed images of just a few things he planned on doing to Ianto once they were alone. _'After this maybe I'll treat us to a weekend away at a top-rated hotel where we can be together, just the two of us, without any interruptions.' _A plan quickly began to form in Jack's head; normally he wouldn't leave the team short-handed but he was sure that Caden, Rhys and even Kathy wouldn't mind helping out, not when it came to Ianto's happiness.

Struggling through the gorse and heather behind them. the rest of the team. well, Tosh and Owen, anyway, watched with curiosity as Jack and Ianto laughed and talked quietly, holding hands and bumping shoulders, clearly lose in their own world. In Gwen's case she was watching the two men with jealousy burning in her veins; she was dying to know what their hushed conversation was about.

Tosh fought the urge to sigh and squeal like a total fangirl; Jack and Ianto were just two adorable together. _'I can't wait until I get my hands on the scorching hot CCTV footage that's sure to come!' _Normally Tosh wouldn't dare think of using the Hub's CCTV system to spy on two of her friends but the sheer beauty of these two men together was too much of a temptation for her to resist.

Owen rolled his eyes at the sickeningly sweet display going on ahead but at the same time even though he would never say it out loud, he was glad they'd finally gotten a piece of happiness that was so hard for a Torchwood agent to find and hold on to. His eyes strayed to back to Gwen who had fallen a short way behind them; the woman was glaring daggers at the back of Ianto's head. _'She really needs to get over herself before Jack finally has enough and Retcons her back to her nappies.' _

Gwen clenched her fists as she toiled along; she wanted nothing more than to rip Jack and Ianto's hands apart. _'It should be me walking up there with Jack! Ianto's nothing but an alien tea-boy wanker; he's not worthy of having someone like Jack. 'God, I can't wait for the day when Jack finally dumps his pathetic arse.' _Vicious thoughts filled Gwen's mind, churning around, growing in intensity.

Ianto was so caught up in his interactions with Jack that he accidentally let his shields slip and so he wasn't quick enough to block the latest onslaught of Gwen's hateful thoughts. Her hatred struck him like a physical blow and he ended up losing his footing, nearly landing on his face, and it was only Jack's arm around him that saved him from falling. "Gwen?" Jack asked softly, he could see the pain on Ianto's fact and it took everything he had to fight the urge to strangle Gwen.

Pulling himself together as best he could, Ianto squeezed Jack's hand. "I'm okay, Cariad. We're nearly there."

Jack didn't like it but he knew that Ianto wasn't about to let Gwen know how badly she was getting to him. "All right then, but once we get the SUV I want you to stick with Tosh." Jack wasn't taking chances with Ianto's safety. "Keep your distance from Gwen whenever possible, okay?"

Ianto smiled sweetly at Jack and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips, knowing full well that Gwen was watching their every move. "I will, Cariad, I promise."

* * *

><p>Gwen was thrilled when Jack sent Tosh and Ianto off together, leaving her to pair up with him. Okay, so Owen was with them but the point was Jack kept her with him while he sent Ianto away. <em>'Now we'll see who really means the most to Jack, it's me he wanted to keep safe and not Ianto. The Tea-Boy is on his way out.' <em>The Welshwoman couldn't contain the smug smile that graced her face as Jack split them up into teams.

"Have fun, you two!" Gwen waggled her fingers at Tosh and Ianto as she tucked her hand around Jack's arm, forcing him to either accept her touch or rudely shake her off. She was so pleased with her conquest that she failed to see the look that passed between Jack and Ianto.

_'You have my deepest condolences, Cariad,' _Ianto sent across their bond, his amusement at Jack's predicament obvious in both his tone and the twinkle in his eye. He tucked Tosh's arm in his as he smiled once more at his mate. "Shall we, my dear?"

Biting the inside of her mouth to keep from laughing at the pained look on Jack's face as Gwen tried to cuddle into his side, Tosh grinned at Ianto. "We shall!"

Once their backs were turned Tosh and Ianto shared a quick eye roll. "She really is living in a delusional world, isn't she?" Tosh muttered under her breath having witnessed the 'I-win!' look on Gwen's face when Jack paired her with Owen and himself.

If they hadn't been causing him so much pain Ianto would have been greatly amused by Gwen's thoughts. "Gwen Cooper is something all right," Ianto murmured and then shivered lightly. He could feel the eyes on them, they were being watched.

Tosh saw the flash of fear that appeared quickly in Ianto's eyes before disappearing and she rested her hand on his. "It will be okay, Ianto, we have each other. I won't let anything happen to you."

Ianto was grateful that Tosh was such a good friend. _'I hope you plan on treating her right, Caden, Tosh is a one-in-a-million kind of girl.' _Ianto knew that he needed to have a talk with Caden to make sure that he was serious about Tosh. He smiled as he pictured himself sitting the knight down in a Victorian parlour and sternly asking him, "And just what are your intentions towards my Toshiko, young man?"

An unexpected sound ahead of them broke Ianto from his silly thoughts and his mind recoiled with intense distaste at the waves of sheer animal lust coming from the creature they were hunting, and the young man realised something quite disturbing: whatever it was out there, it was enjoying playing with them. Ianto could feel it toying with them, knowing that it was frightening them and taking pleasure from its cruel game of cat and mouse.

As second shrill cry came from behind him and Ianto whirled around, trying to find its source, but there was nothing to be seen, Nothing... he blinked and shook his head at the way his heart was pounding in his chest... wait... there was nothing... Ianto began to panic when he saw that Tosh was nowhere in sight. "Tosh? Where are you?" he called out. "Tosh!" A flash of movement in the corner of his eye had Ianto whirling around again but he reacted too late.

The last thing Ianto remembered before his world turned black was being driven to the ground and then blinding pain and as he lost consciousness, he prayed desperately that Jack could hear his frantic cry. _'Jack!'_

* * *

><p>'<em>Jack!'<em>

His attention occupied by the strangely empty village pub, Jack stumbled and crashed into a table when Ianto's panic-stricken call slammed into him from across their bond, His knees buckled and he had to latch on to Owen for support when Ianto's mind exploded in searing pain and was then brutally ripped away from his.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Owen quickly fell into doctor mode as he watched Jack turn white and actually had to use him to stay on his feet. From across the room, Gwen saw Jack distress and rushed over to wrap her arms around him.

Within a matter of seconds Jack had regained his colour and burning rage suddenly filled him. Angrily he shook off Gwen's smothering grasp, ignoring her cry of protest as he pushed her away and looked at the medic. "They have Ianto and Tosh, Owen!" Jack snarled in pure, barely controlled fury. "They've hurt my _mate_!"

'_Whoever took Tea-Boy just did the stupidest thing ever! I wonder if there will be anything left of them once Jack gets through with them?' _Owen knew from the look in Jack's eyes that he was no longer Captain Jack Harkness, the professional and responsible leader of Torchwood Three. No, he was simply a human male experiencing his worst possible nightmare; his mate had been taken by creatures unknown and that made him far more dangerous than whatever it was they were hunting, which only meant one thing.

Someone else's worst nightmare was about to begin.

TBC…


	10. Broken and Shattered: Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'_AARRHH!' _His mind was screaming impotently. _'How dare they touch my Ianto!'_ He slammed his fist into the wall, and although he heard the crack of bone, he paid no attention to the pain that shot up his arm. _'If they touch a hair on his head I will kill them as slowly and painfully as I know how!' _Jack was beyond furious as he paced the length of the pub up and down over and over again. His normally smiling blue eyes had become a burning blue inferno and although he wanted a quick look at his boss' broken hand, Owen clearly saw that Jack was on the edge and wisely kept his distance.

Gwen, on the other hand, snorted in derision as she watched Jack's frustrated movements and as he heard her speak, Owen had serious doubts that she would live to see another day. "Jack, what are you talking about? Tosh is perfectly capable of looking after herself in the field; the problem is you saddled her with that stupid waste of space Tea-Boy. And as for him, it's Ianto's own fault if he got caught which means that it's entirely his fault that Tosh got captured." High on her anti-Ianto soapbox, Gwen was too busy with her vitriolic diatribe to notice that Jack had frozen in mid-step and was slowly turning around to face her.

"Seriously, Jack, what were you _thinking_?" Gwen continued in the sarcastic, mocking tone she normally used when talking about Ianto. "This just proves Ianto has absolutely no place in the field or even in Torchwood. Is it going to take losing Toshiko to his incompetence before you realise that?" Gwen rolled her eyes in a weak imitation of Ianto and muttered under her breath, "This just proves how useless and dangerous to the rest of us the bloody Tea-Boy really is."

"What did you just say?"

The question was asked with such controlled calmness that Owen literally took a step back and eyed the distance between him and the bar. His mind raced as he wondered if there would be enough time for him to dive behind it before Jack unleashed his rage on Gwen or if he would stand a better chance of survival if he dropped to the floor and crawled toward the door.

Realisation finally dawned on Gwen Cooper when she saw the pure, cold fury burning in Jack's eyes as he glared at her and she too took a step back as she wondered if she had crossed a line with her caustic comments about Ianto. _'Jack doesn't expect me to lie to him about Ianto, does he?'_

Jack's piecing gaze speared into Gwen, causing her to visibly flinch as if he'd physically struck her. Her eyes widened as she heard him growl in a low and dangerous tone, "I have had _enough_ of your snide remarks about Ianto and they will end right now! You think you're so high and mighty when in truth you're just a spoiled little brat who thinks she's special because she gets to play with the big kids."

Owen saw Gwen open her mouth to protest; _'God, Cooper, don't make it worse!' _and he immediately switched his gaze to Jack's gun hand, which fortunately, was not on the butt of his Webley. Yet.

Jack raised one eyebrow, as though daring Gwen to speak and when she snapped her mouth shut, he continued. "Well let me tell you something, Miss Gwen Cooper, you're not. You haven't even begun to face what the others have and you sure as hell haven't survived what Ianto has. The day you face down an army of Cybermen and Daleks hell-bent on taking over the world and destroying all of mankind is the day you can start speaking to Ianto or myself as an equal. So if you want to keep this job I suggest you shut up for once!"

It took every ounce of Owen's willpower not to whistle and cheer as he listened to Jack finally lay into Gwen about her nasty attitude. _'Too bad Tosh and Tea-Boy weren't here to see this; it was a thing of beauty.' _Owen wished he had enough nerve to pull out his mobile and record the look on Gwen's face; it was simply priceless! She stared at Jack, her jaw hung open, her eyes wide in disbelief.

Jack continued to glare daggers at Gwen for several seconds longer as if again daring her to speak before he felt satisfied that for now she was going to keep her comments about Ianto to herself. "Now that that's settled we need to focus on finding Ianto and Tosh before it's too late."

Turning to Owen, Jack silently appealed to his medic for help; he'd never felt more helpless in his long life than he did at that moment. He'd grown so used to the bond between him and Ianto that without it, he felt like a piece of himself had died. It always reassured Jack when he heard Ianto's voice echoing in his head; somehow his mate always knew when he needed comforting and he always offered it to him without reservation. And even though he'd never admit it, it didn't hurt one little bit that Ianto would let his thoughts slip into Welsh – sometimes accidentally, if he were upset, and sometimes on purpose, knowing how his rounded vowels turned his lover on. On more than one occasion, Jack had had a hard time in not seeking out his Welshman and having his way with the young Welshman, showing him just what that did to him.

Now, however, Jack found the silence in his head and his heart quite disturbing and he knew that he would do anything, give anything to get his bond with Ianto back. _'I don't know if you're able to hear me, Yan, even if I can't hear you. Please be brave for me cos I love you and I'm coming for you, I promise.' _

He desperately wanted Ianto back in his arms where the Welshman belonged and if he had to rip apart all of time and space to achieve that end, then he would, consequences be damned!

Watching the anger in Jack's eyes turn to pain, Owen sighed deeply. "So what do you want to do?" He felt a little silly asking the question when he was already sure that Jack's plan consisted of inflicting bodily harm on everyone who crossed their path until he found Ianto.

A dark look appeared in Jack's eyes. "I'm going to rip apart this bloody place and everyone and everything that stands between me and my mate." His burning gaze speared both Owen and Gwen with a look that promised pain if they even thought of trying to stop him, although Owen knew his next words were directed specifically at Gwen and not him, "If either of you have a problem with that then you're free to stay behind where you'll be safe. I'll come back for you once I have Ianto and Tosh back with me where they belong."

"As if!" A highly amused snort escaped Owen's lips. "There's no way in hell I'm going to let you go out there and face whatever got Tosh and our Alien Tea-Boy captured. You know damn well that if I let anything happen to you Ianto would put me on decaf or worse..." and he shuddered dramatically, "... _instant_ for the rest of my life."

Despite the rage burning through his body Jack couldn't stop the smile that graced his face. Owen wasn't joking; they both knew that was precisely the sort of revenge his feisty mate would exact. "He'd do it, too."

Owen fought the urge to roll his eyes but he was pleased to see that some of Jack's rage and pain had faded from his eyes. Still, he knew that Jack's calmer attitude wouldn't last long, not with Ianto in danger. "Shall we get started?"

Jack looked at Owen with hard eyes and reminded him darkly, "You do know that I'll do whatever it takes to find them."

"I wouldn't expect anything different." Owen met Jack's gaze without flinching.

A strangled sound came from Gwen's direction and Jack and Owen both turned their curious gaze onto her. "Do you have something to say, Miss Cooper?" Jack questioned the former PC in a low and dangerous growl, one that any wise person would pay heed to and wisely keep their mouth shut and nod their head.

'_Come on, Gwen, it's a no-brainer; just keep your bloody mouth shut for a change!'_ Knowing that there were bound to be fireworks, possibly even gunfire, given Jack's current mood, Owen casually walked over to the end of the bar, ostensibly to look under the counter. _'I always figured she's not that smart.' _Owen fought the urge to roll his eyes as Gwen's eyes narrowed angrily and a very familiar look entered her eyes. Within seconds, his thoughts were confirmed when she stupidly opened her mouth to speak.

"I won't let you do this, Jack! Whatever is out there has rights and the way you're talking is crazy! You can't seriously be considering torturing people? It's wrong and it proves you have no idea what compassion is!" Gwen sneered at the immortal. Her disgust for the actions Jack was willing to take was painfully obvious. _'I need to move faster! Whatever spell Ianto has on Jack is removing his humanity, and it's all up to me now. I have to save Jack before he's lost forever.' _

A low vicious snarl escaped Jack's lips and before either Owen or Gwen could process what was happening Jack struck. In the blink of an eye, he had his hand around her throat in a tight grip, pinning Gwen to the wall and on her tiptoes. "I'm going to tell you this once and only once. Ianto does _not_ have me under any kind of mind control. I'm with him because I love him!" He could feel his rage beginning to take control of him and he had to fight the intense desire to simply throttle Gwen on the spot. _'I can always blame it on whatever has Tosh and Ianto!'_ he reasoned with himself.

Breathing heavily, Jack struggled with his conscience for a moment before he visible calmed himself and continued speaking. "I don't want you, Gwen! I never have and I never will! I will not stand back any longer and watch you hurt the man I love." Jack had reached the end of his patience with Gwen's attitude towards Ianto. His mate was missing and instead of being out there looking for him he was stuck dealing with a jealous little girl. _'If this delay hurts him in any way, you're not going to know what hit you, Gwen Cooper!'_

Walking over to stand beside the angry immortal, Owen winced when he saw the vivid bruises forming on Gwen's neck. "Jack, you know that I would dearly _love_ to watch you set Gwen straight but right now is not the time. Ianto and Tosh are out there somewhere and they should be our focus right now." The medic spoke to Jack calmly and quietly as if he were facing down a wounded animal searching for his injured mate. _'Huh, that's actually not too far from the truth.' _He carefully considered his next words for a second and then decided that a touch of humour couldn't hurt. "Besides, I think Tosh and Ianto deserve to be here to see that, don't you?"

His brave albeit foolhardy choice of words paid off as Gwen was suddenly tossed into his arms and Owen nearly fumbled her to the floor. _'Fuck! Gwen needs to lay off the pizza and doughnuts!'_ he grunted as her full weight almost knocked them both over.

"She's your responsibility now; keep her out of my way," Jack growled ferociously as he stalked past Owen and out of the pub; his body was tense, his senses heightened and he was ready for the hunt.

"Hey, why am I stuck baby-sitting?" Owen shouted at Jack's rapidly retreating back; he shook his head as he was ignored and quickly released Gwen. "You just couldn't keep your opinions to yourself for once, could you, Cooper? Jack was already on edge trying to deal with Ianto being kidnapped and you just had to push him over that edge, didn't you? I think it's time you got your head out of the fucking clouds and back in the game and realise that this isn't the Gwen Cooper show!" He held up his hand as Gwen tried to interrupt.

"Shut up, I'm not done yet! We're a team and currently two of our members are in alien hands and you're so blind you're letting your jealousy rule you. Let me make it perfectly clear to you, Gwen. Jack doesn't want anything to do with you besides friendship and I have to tell you, even that's waning. That man loves Ianto and nothing, _nothing _you say or do is going to change that."

"I'm just trying to make jack see reason, Owen. He's ready to sacrifice dozens of innocent people or… or… or whatever they are, just to get back two people. I know Tosh is important; we need her to run the computers and stuff, but come on! Starbucks is there for a reason which means we don't really need Ianto, right?" Gwen batted her eyelashes at Owen, trying to us her own brand of twisted logic to wheedle her way back into his good graces.

Unable to believe his ears, Owen felt his own blood begin to boil and he suddenly understood why jack had snapped the way he had. Gritting his teeth, the wiry Londoner fought to keep his temper under control, although his fingers were itching to wrap themselves around Gwen's throat just as Jack's had. Sucking in a deep breath, he said, "Your callous treatment of Ianto is getting on our last nerve. Jack isn't the only one who's reached his limit; Tosh and I are so sick and tired of listening to you! God, you sound like a broken record!"

Gwen gaped at Owen in pure disbelief; how could he say such things, and then it dawned on her.

'_Oh. My. God.' _She took a step back and looked at him through narrowed eyes._ 'Ianto's put a spell on Owen too!' _

Owen was too busy checking his weapon to notice Gwen's abrupt change in attitude. "So either you accept that Jack is with Ianto and that he'll never be yours and come help us locate our missing friends or you stay here out of the way. It doesn't matter to me one way or the other, but if I were you, I'd seriously reconsider if Torchwood is really right for you." Holstering his handgun and slipping the strap of his medpack over his shoulder, he headed for the door and then he paused at the threshold.

"We don't have room in our lives for selfish people like you." Owen spat out his final words before disappearing after Jack.

Gwen could only stare slack-jawed at the closed door before anger washed over her. _'How dare Owen talk to me like that? And what's with all the love for Ianto suddenly? He's got to be under Ianto's alien influence. He's the one who calls Ianto Tea-Boy every chance he can get. But it's okay, I know it was just fear that was talking and once we've rescued Tosh and Ianto, Owen will apologize.' _She preened for a moment as she thought about making him beg for her forgiveness.

A sudden idea struck Gwen and a crafty smile twisted her lips. _'Maybe I'll be the one to find out who's taken Tosh and Ianto and where they are and then Jack will be so impressed with me that he'll finally see that I'm the only choice of partner for him. I'm the only one worthy of standing next to him because I'm the one that truly loves him, not that bloody Tea-Boy! He'll see that Ianto is a danger not only to himself but to the rest of us as well. There is no doubt in my mind that it's his fault he and Tosh were captured and if anything happens to her, that'll be his fault too.' _Proud of herself for coming up with such a brilliant plan Gwen resolutely left the pub and headed out after Owen and Jack.

* * *

><p>Rhys was sure he must have broken every speeding law in all of Christendom as he and Caden drove across the Welsh countryside. With a spray of dirt and grass, the car fishtailed to a violent stop as they pulled up to the recently abandoned camp. Fear gripped Rhys and Caden with an iron fist as they studied the destroyed Torchwood Three encampment.<p>

Caden wasted no time as he undid his seatbelt, flung open his door and headed off in a dead run before Rhys had even put the car into park. "Tosh! Ianto! Anyone can you hear me?"

"Caden! Slow down, mate! I'm as worried as you are but we can't just go rushing off half-cocked without a plan!" Rhys snarled as he caught up to his fellow knight. He grabbed Caden's arm and dragged him to a stop.

Caden looked at Rhys with wild eyes. "How can you be so calm? My Toshiko and our prince could be in danger! So could the rest of the team; aren't you even the slightest bit worried about them? I know you've gotten close to Owen and what about Gwen? You two may be over but I'm sure a part of you still cares for her." Caden couldn't understand how his leader was staying so in control, not when their own people were had clearly been attacked.

Rhys snorted, his gaze drawn to the destroyed camp. "Trust me, my friend, I am anything but calm, not when people I care about are in danger." The thought of something happening to Owen filled his stomach with lead. "But at the same time I know that we can't let our emotions rule us, not when the stakes are so high. That will only lead to mistakes and mistakes are something can't afford to make, especially not with our prince involved. There has to be a town or a village or something nearby; we'll follow the road and see where it leads us."

Torn between following Rhys' common sense approach and setting off on his own to search for Toshiko, Caden ran his hand through his hair, making it stand straight up on end. "I… Tosh…"

"I know," Rhys placed a comforting hand on Caden's shoulder. "They're well-trained agents and we both know that Jack will _never_ let anything happen to Ianto, Tosh, Owen or Gwen, not if he could help it."

Caden took a deep breath he knew that Rhys was right but at the same time he couldn't calm down not when Tosh was out there somewhere. _'Hang on Tosh I'm coming to find you.' _Caden vowed as he followed Rhys back to his car, he just hoped they weren't going to be too late.

Caden took a deep breath and tried to force the tension from his body; logically he knew that Rhys was right but at the same time he couldn't calm down completely, not when Tosh was out there somewhere. _'Hang on, Tosh; I'm coming to find you,' _Caden vowed as he reluctantly followed Rhys back to his car. With every step he offered up the same prayer to Custodia; their Goddess of protection. _'Please don't let me be too late.' _

* * *

><p>With a sudden jolt, Ianto came to and tried to sit up, immediately wishing he hadn't; his head was pounding violently and he knew that the blow to his head had caused more damage than he originally thought. Then he realised that his mental shields were severely weakened and on the edge of collapsing completely. Every vile thought trickled in unchecked and he felt the bile in his stomach building to a dangerous level as one single, overwhelming thought was at the forefront of those holding them.<p>

Harvest time.

Despite the pain that flared within his body and head at the slightest movement Ianto forced himself to remain on his feet and start moving towards Tosh's still form. It wasn't until he saw the slight motion of her chest moving up and down with each breath that Ianto was reassured; Tosh was still among the living and he had to blink back a sudden rush of grateful tears.

Stumbling his way over Ianto all but collapsed next to Tosh; swallowing against the urge to vomit, he slowly and carefully reached out to brush his mind against Tosh's. What he saw there sent his brain recoiling in horror as the minds of those holding him and Tosh came flooding over him like a tidal wave. Terrifying images crashed into his open mind and try as he might Ianto simply could not get his shields back up and oh how he wanted to; he desperately needed to shut them out before they took him over completely.

Ianto shuddered violently as a score of evil minds laid themselves bare before him. In the back of his mind, Ianto knew that like all other races in the universe, there was a darker side to humanity, a side that was inhuman and that occasionally left a black mark on the race that could never be erased. With a sinking heart he realised that this was one of the times.

Their thoughts were rapidly becoming a raging river that was swiftly pulling him under and Ianto found no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't break free of the current. Without Jack and their bond to bolster his shields, he just wasn't strong enough.

'_Ianto, it's okay, we're safe.'_ Gentle hands and soothing thoughts finally penetrated the waves of fear, loss and pain that were enveloping Ianto. Like a drowning man desperately grabbing for a lifesaver, he clung to the words letting them pull back him from the myriad dark and horrifying places the minds were dragging him into. Ianto blinked to clear his vision and found himself staring into Tosh's worried eyes.

"Are you alright, Ianto?" Tosh asked softly as she gently rubbed his ice-cold hands; she could see the pain in Ianto's eyes.

"…ah…" Ianto swallowed thickly, he wanted so much to ease her fears but he didn't know if he could; they were in very dire straits. He didn't want to worry Tosh about his shields being nearly depleted; they had much more important – more dangerous – things to worry about. Being so close to Toshiko, her worry was palpable and while he wanted to reassure his friend he knew that he couldn't sugar-coat the truth; she deserved better than that. "We're dealing with cannibals, Tosh, and they plan on making us their next meal."

Tosh felt physically ill as Ianto said that and she swallowed convulsively against the need to throw up. Scrambling to her feet she immediately began putting together a plan of action. "We need to get out of here." Tosh instinctively reached for her comm and wasn't surprised to find it was gone along with all of her guns and no doubt Ianto's PDA as well.

Gingerly, hoping it would be as painful as before, Ianto shook his head. "We can't; we're being guarded. I can hear them just outside, they're making plans on how to approach us." He cocked his head for a moment, concentrating, trying to make sense out of the excited voices, each offering their own suggestions and then he nodded as a consensus was reached. "They're going to send someone in to try and get us to trust them."

Tosh scowled darkly at the closed door as if hoping to burn it with her gaze. "Then I guess we'll just have to play along and hope that Jack is coming up with a plan."

Ianto jolted at the mention of Jack. He could barely sense the tenuous bond between Jack and himself; the ravenous thoughts of the cannibals were drowning everyone and everything else out. Ianto closed his eyes concentrating on the thin thread linking him to his mate, trying to block out all the distractions and focusing solely on the calmness that was Jack. _'Jack, can you hear me?' _Ianto called out hoping that wherever he was, Jack could hear him.

Realising that his beloved Welshman was further away than Jack would have liked, the immortal came to a halt. _'Ianto?'_

His heart leapt with joy; his mate was still alive!

Ianto wanted to sob with relief as he heard Jack answer him back; for a brief moment his mate's surge of love and happiness drowned out all the others. _'Jack, oh Cariad! You have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice.'_

'_I understand better than you think, Yan, I was so worried when I heard your cry. Are you and Tosh okay?' _Jack ignored Owen and Gwen who were buzzing around him like irritating flies, asking – or in Owen's case demanding – to know why the bloody hell he stopped. Owen was particularly annoyed; he'd been looking at his PDA and hadn't seen Jack stop walking. As a result, he slammed right into Jack's large and rather hard back; it wasn't so much the impact that had upset him but the fact that Jack didn't take advantage of the situation to make a few lewd comments about it.

As he debated his next words, Ianto swallowed hard; he knew what he was about to tell Jack would break what little control his mate had left. _'We're all right,' _he murmured reassuringly and _technically, _Ianto wasn't lying. He and Tosh remained unharmed for the moment and it wouldn't do Jack any good to worry about Ianto's failing shields. _'It's not aliens, Jack, it's humans. They're cannibals.' _

Jack froze and a dangerous growl escaped his lips; one that raised the hair on the back of Owen's neck and had him taking a step back. _'Cannibals?' _Even through their weak link Ianto could hear the disbelief and horror in Jack's voice. _'They want to eat you? The only one who is allowed to eating any part of you is me, damn it! We're coming, Ianto, and if I have to I will anybody who gets in my way! I will come for you, I swear it, Ianto. I will come for you,' _Jack vowed.

Despite the circumstances, Ianto found himself smiling. _'I know you will, Cariad. I'm expecting a gallant rescue by my very own knight in shining armour, one in which you will sweep me off my feet.' _Ianto found himself teasing Jack; it felt good to act normally even for a brief moment.

Jack clung to the sound of Ianto's voice._ 'And you'll have just such a rescue,_ _I promise. It won't be on a white horse but I will find something.' _

'_I know you will, Cariad,' _Ianto whispered back. The brief reprieve he had gotten from hearing the others was failing and it was getting harder for Ianto to keep up the link with Jack and block out the rest of the thoughts trickling through.

'_Ianto, are you alright?'_ Jack could feel something was wrong with Ianto. _'How are your shields holding up?' _

Ianto couldn't lie to Jack. _'Their hanging in there, Jack, but these monster's minds are so disgusting I can't fully keep them out. I'm scared, Jack,' _Ianto admitted in a small voice.

Hearing the fear in Ianto's voice severely wrenched Jack's heart and at that moment he wanted nothing more than to hunt down those who harmed his Ianto and wipe them from the face of the Earth. _'Listen to me, Ianto. You need to close down our link and focus all your strength on shutting them out.' _As much as it pained him to lose their fragile link, Jack needed Ianto focus on keeping himself safe._ 'Please stay safe for me, Yan, I'm on my way.'_

Ianto hated to lose his only connection to Jack; it was the only thing that kept him afloat in a sea of lust, hunger and hatred, but Jack was right. He wasn't strong enough to maintain both his link with Jack and his shields against the cannibals; he needed to focus on building up his shields as best he could. _'I love you, Jack,' _the young Welshman whispered to his mate.

Emotions clogged Jack's throat. _'I love you too and when this mission is over you and I are going away for a little while; we've more than earned it.' _

'_I'm holding you to that. I'll see you soon, Cariad.' _With all the strength and self-control he could muster Ianto closed his link with Jack; it was the single hardest thing he had ever done.

The moment Ianto closed their link Jack felt empty, absolutely bereft of all love and comfort. A roar of primitive rage tore itself from his lips and echoed through the surrounding area as he whirled around on his heel and punched the nearby tree. Once again, there was the crunch of shattering bone and once again, Jack paid no attention to his broken hand.

Stalking over to his boss, Owen didn't bother with a bedside manner as he grabbed hold of Jack's hand and examined the damage the emotional outburst had caused. He split his attention between feeling the bone, sinew and flesh shift as it healed beneath his fingers and studying Jack's stormy countenance, unsure of how he should bring up the rather touchy situation. _'Aww to hell with it, Tosh and Ianto are out there in the hands or claws of whoever or whatever is behind all of this. This is no time to dance around the issue.' _

Satisfied that once again, Jack's miraculous ability to mend itself had returned his broken hand to his factory pre-set perfection, Owen let Jack's hand drop back to his side. Crossing his arms over his chest, the medic raised an inquiring eyebrow; "Care to tell us what that little display was about? Because I don't think Tea-Boy would take too kindly to you breaking your hands."

As if noticing his hand for the first time, Jack looked at it closely, opening and closing it and wiggling his fingers around. "I was talking to Ianto; he and Tosh are being held by cannibals. We're not dealing with aliens, for God's sake; we're dealing with human beings, sick fucking psychos who plan on eating my mate!" Jack snarled viciously.

While Gwen's eyes opened in pure shock as she heard Jack swear – he rarely ever used profanity, calling it a refuge for a weak vocabulary – a string of colourful curses escaped Owen's lips. Blood-thirsty aliens he could deal with, they were de rigour for Torchwood, but flesh-eating humans? That was something he wasn't sure he could handle and his mind reeled. Where did you even begin? They were human, they couldn't simply be shot on sight, but on the other hand, he'd as soon shoot a cannibal as become a tasty snack for one.

Finally he found three little words that summed up the entire situation as far as he was concerned. "That's just wrong," and he shook his head sadly. "Did Ianto give you any idea as to where they're being held?"

Jack shook his head with dismay. "His shields are failing, Owen. I'm not sure how much longer he can hold out before they're gone completely."

Owen let loose another set of vehement curses; this was not good, not good at all. He had first-hand experience with the devastating effects that telepathic trauma could have on someone and it filled him with dread to think of what could happen to someone as powerful as Ianto. _'It could leave him brain dead or worse!' _and the medic gave an involuntary shudder as an image of Ianto, bereft of everything that made him _Ianto Jones _gone, crossed his mind. With a resolute set to his jaw, Owen said,

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find them."

Just as Owen finished speaking a pair of headlights suddenly came up out of the darkness and washed over them, causing slightly malformed shadows to form behind them. Fearing the worst, Jack and his small team immediately drew their weapons, prepared to do battle, although Jack took a stance that put him slight ahead of and in front of the others. The look on Jack's face had Owen wondering if whoever was holding Ianto would be making it out alive after Jack got through with them.

As Torchwood raised their weapons and prepared to fire on their new foe, a red SUV came to a screeching halt a few feet in front of them and the passenger door flew open before the SUV had come to a full stop.

"Where's Tosh?" were the first words out of Caden's mouth as he dashed up to Jack. "We saw your campsite, now where is she?"

Snarling Owen flicked the safety on his gun back on although he did not holster the handgun. "God damn it, Caden, you must have a death wish! What the hell were you thinking jumping out like that; we could have shot you!" Owen ranted at the knight as he tried to calm his pounding heart.

Caden paid no attention to Owen's raving protests; his eyes raked over every inch of the area and his heart sank in his chest when he couldn't find Tosh or Ianto among the small group. "Where is my Toshiko and our Prince?" Caden snarled at Jack, his fear making him act out. Without warning, he reached out and seized Jack by the lapels of his greatcoat. His anger increased his strength and he easily lifted Jack to his tiptoes and then shook him like a ragdoll. "You were supposed to keep them safe!"

Feeling an unconscious need for protection, Owen took a step closer to Rhys as fury clouded over Jack's face and sent lightning flashing from his eyes; Jack was already teetering on a razor's edge and Caden had definitely touched a raw nerve.

"I know I failed, all right! I don't need you to rub it in my face!" The pain in Jack's voice made Rhys wince; he couldn't imagine how he'd feel if the situation were reversed and Owen was the one missing.

"My Ianto has been taken by cannibals and I have no clue where they are…" he readjusted his coat as Caden let him go, "...but I swear I will rip apart this entire village if I have to I in order to get them back." Jack stared down at Caden. "Are you going to stand there and cast blame on me or are you going to help me find them?"

A dangerous look appeared on Caden's face. "Damn right I'm going to help find them; those monsters have my Toshiko and when I'm through there will be nothing left of this village."

Sneaking a quick hand squeeze with his mate, Owen pulled him down so he could whisper in Rhys' ear, "When this is over I want you to burn this place to a crisp." Rhys nodded and returned Owen's hand squeeze as they watched Jack and Caden.

A wicked grin appeared on Rhys face as he looked down at the man he was falling for. "It will be my pleasure and if some of these monsters get caught in the crossfire then that will make it all the sweeter."

Tired of being ignored by every man present in favour of Tosh and the Tea-Boy, Gwen decided to it was time for her to show Jack that he could depend on her in a time of crisis, that she held a place in Torchwood, not Ianto. Glancing around, she noticed that there was a light shining through the windows of a nearby house and that made up her mind for her. She would take the lead in the investigation and she would mount Tosh's rescue herself.

Glancing around, Gwen could see that the light was still shining brightly and so, after making sure she had her gun at the ready, she started moving cautiously towards the house. _'That's as good a place as any to start.' _

"Cooper, what the hell are you doing?" Owen demanded as he spotted Gwen nearing the house; if anyone looked out a window she'd be clearly visible."Of all the stupid, brainless things to do this is without a doubt the stupidest," Owen muttered under his breath as he began stalking towards Gwen. He immediately heard a muffled curse fall from Jack's lips and it was clear that the immortal had spotted the same thing Owen had. As the medic started forward, he heard three sets of heavy footsteps fall in behind him and the sound told him that Jack, Rhys and Caden were hoping to stop Gwen from doing something stupid, or worse, doing something that might get Tosh and Ianto hurt or killed.

Gwen turned her head to glare at Owen. "I'm going to do what neither of you seem to be capable of doing; I'm going to start investigating." With that said and a defiant glare on her face Gwen stepped boldly up to the door and turned the doorknob.

Pain exploded in Gwen's side the instant she flung the door open and as she went down she could feel her ears ringing from the sound of the gunshot. She blinked dazedly as Owen and Rhys moved into view followed by Jack's worried and angry face. Despite the pain filling her body Gwen couldn't help but feel absolutely giddy with pure joy at the look on Jack's face. _'Jack does care about me!' _Yes, it was true; Gwen was convinced that Jack's intense fear for her safety was helping him break through whatever hold Ianto had placed on her captain.

Gwen was right in part; Jack did care about her as a member of his team and he was upset that she'd been injured, but at the same time he felt rage filling him. _'Why couldn't she just listen for once? Now we'll have to waste time while Owen patches her up before we can begin looking for Ianto and Tosh.' _It was actions like these that were making Jack reconsider Gwen's place in Torchwood.

Still, under the circumstances, that didn't matter right now as he glanced over at Caden. "Cover me," he hissed. "Whoever shot Gwen might know something about Ianto and Tosh and I plan on getting answers one way or another." It had been a long time since Jack had needed to torture someone but the 'talent' never went away and when it came to Ianto's safety he would do whatever it took to recover his mate, even turning back into someone he didn't like.

The smile that graced Caden's face was not a nice one, in fact, it was downright sinister. "It will be my pleasure."

Jack's gaze flickered to Rhys and he knew that this might just be a very bad idea but he didn't have any other choice. "Rhys, I'm trusting you to watch Owen's back. We'll give you the signal once it's all clear."

Rhys and Owen almost, _almost_ pitied whoever was on the other side of the door; it was obvious that Jack and Caden weren't going to take it easy on them. _'Couldn't happen to a more deserving group of people,' _Owen thought with a snort.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long after his silent talk with Jack someone did enter the cellar; armed with a lethal-looking shotgun, a woman named Helen who claimed to be a nurse said that she'd been sent to check on them. Ianto of course knew better and sent Tosh a message, <em>'Play along.' <em>He knew that this was probably their one and only chance to escape captivity.

Prodded along by the shotgun at their backs, Tosh and Ianto arrived in the building's kitchen area and gagged at the stench in the air. Still unaware of Helen's true identity and in an effort to learn more about their situation, Tosh hesitantly asked what their captors looked like. "Do they look like us?"

"Who else are we going to look like?" a sneering voice came through the plastic sheeting that hung around the room, followed seconds later by a large man who grinned at them sadistically. The stranger crossed over to their shotgun-carrying guide and pulled her into his arms, forcing Tosh and Ianto to listen with sickening horror as Evan and Helen kissed and began explaining that they were meat. For Ianto, it was one thing to hear and see the memories in his mind, but to see in person the pure glee that spread across their faces as they gloated over the upcoming harvest.

A plan flashed into Ianto's mind; he knew what he was about to do was insane and certainly very dangerous but he needed to keep Tosh safe. _'Tosh, get ready to run.' _

Tosh fought against her body's instinctive urge to jump as she felt Ianto's mind brush against hers. _'Ianto, what are you up to?' _Tosh knew that her dear Ianto was one of the most self-sacrificing people she had ever met and experience had already shown that he would put her safety above his.

With a smile Ianto head butted Evan right in the face as the man came over to inspect his newest piece of meat and Tosh took that as the sign Ianto had told her to expect. She elbowed the man holding her sharply in the stomach, thus freeing herself and then made a break for the door. Luckily, Helen hadn't secured it behind her when they'd arrived and Tosh was able to get out quickly and easily.

"Go after her!" Evan angrily roared his orders to the others as Helen pressed a stained tea towel to his broken nose in an attempt to stop the gush of blood. Ianto watched in horror as two men took off after Tosh, and all Ianto could do was pray fervently that he'd given Tosh enough time to get away.

Tosh hated to have to abandon Ianto but she knew there was nothing she could do given her current lack of weaponry or back-up. She needed to find Jack and Owen as soon as possible; they were her only hope of rescuing Ianto. As she ran as fast as she could through the underbrush, Tosh knew that more than anything else, she really wanted for Caden to be there and for him to wrap her up in his strong arms. _'I'll be back, Ianto, I promise with Jack and the others.' _

Unfortunately, Ianto didn't hear Tosh's promise because at that moment, Evan Sherman was taking great pleasure in slamming the butt of his shotgun into his bound prisoner's head. Even as blinding pain exploded through his brain, Ianto's survival training kicked in and with the last of his strength, he sent out a powerful telepathic wave. Although it obliterated the last of his shields he succeeded in destroying the minds of everyone present in blood and gore-stained room.

Ianto collapsed lifelessly to the floor and his head bounced painfully off the filthy boards. He never even noticed that he was surrounded by the bodies of the now brain-dead cannibals; his mind was quickly shutting itself down in a last-ditch attempt to save him from the traumatic backlash of his desperate action. As his eyes closed and his consciousness faded to black, Ianto's last thought was for his beloved mate.

'_Jack, I'm sorry...' _

TBC…


	11. Broken and Shattered: Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As the last flimsy remnants of Ianto's shields failed and his fragile mind shut down completely the frightened young man sent out a last mental plea for help desperately trying to alert those he was closest to of the danger he was in.

* * *

><p>The kid, Kieran, was scared out of his mind; Jack could see clear proof of that in the way he kept twitching his fingers and darting nervous glances into every corner. At one point, Jack would have sworn that Kieran actually jumped and squeaked with fear when Rhys bumped into a chair and knocked it over. Despite the length of time he'd been in the village, Kieran held no new answers for them; once Jack had easily disarmed him he'd meekly surrendered to the team's will. Under Jack's steely glare, he'd simply moved out of the way and perched on a kitchen stool as the group took over the house he'd been hiding in.<p>

Aware of how much pain she was in, mostly because she never stopped moaning and crying out, Rhys and Owen had worked as quickly and carefully as they could to move Gwen inside, manfully ignoring her constant criticism of their rough handling of her. Now, on the other side of the room from Kieran Owen was using the table to patch Gwen up the best he could using the basic first aid equipment in his med pack.

A sudden shrill cry jolted Owen from his work; he had just finished stitching Gwen's wound closed and was applying an antiseptic salve and bandage. Whirling around, he could only watch in rapt horror when, as if they were one, Jack, Caden and Rhys stumbled and fell to their knees. The medic had no way of knowing that their psychic links to Ianto had flared to life with blazing hot pain as the young Welshman's mental agony had burned through their minds. Just as suddenly, the three men threw their heads back, arched backwards until their spines cracked and then they screamed again as their tenuous link to Ianto was cut off completely. Despite his years of emergency medical training, Owen was frozen in place, unable to react as he watched his friends nearly collapse under the sudden and paralyzing psychic backlash.

Finally gathering his wits about him, Owen rushed over to his team and dropped down next to his mate. "Bloody hell!" he muttered in dismay as Rhys slumped into him; he carefully lifted the lids of the other man's eyes and saw that they were glazed over and he seemed completely out of it. Concerned by Rhys' condition, Owen glanced over to see that both Jack and Caden were in a similar state before returning his attention to Rhys. "Can you hear me, Rhys?" he asked quietly as he stroked gentle fingers along the side of the stricken man's face.

"Jack!"

Out of the corner of his eye Owen caught sight of Gwen trying to sit up and he found himself shaking his head with disgust as Gwen forced herself off the table and began to move towards Jack. While he appreciated her willingness to help out in a crisis, it might have done a lot more for him if the only reason she was doing so was because once again, she was letting her crush on Jack rule her judgement.

There was a low groan from the immortal man and Owen glanced over at him; he did not like what he saw, not one little bit. The look in Jack's stormy blue eyes was that of a wounded and feral animal that knew it was trapped. The medic could see that Jack was desperate and that it wasn't wise to approach him now and for a moment, he considered warning Gwen. _'Not that she's going to listen to me,' _Owen thought with a scowl.

Reaching Jack's side Gwen went to place her hand on his shoulder only for Jack's hand to shoot up and catch her wrist in a bruising grip. "Don't touch me!" Jack snarled out, his teeth bared. With a look of complete revulsion, he shoved the meddling woman away from him, not caring that she fell on her butt with a cry of pain. The last thing he needed right at this critical moment was to be smothered by her pity or her worry. Gwen's thoughts would only distract him as he tried with all his might to reach out and find Ianto.

'_Ianto? Ianto, can you hear me? Please, Cariad, you're scaring me! I just need to know you're okay,' _Jack begged through their bond and when no answer came Jack's world turned a little darker and his heart became a lot colder.

"Jack, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" Gwen couldn't understand why Jack didn't want her to touch him. _'Can't he see I'm worried about him?'_ "You need me, Jack, you need my help! Please, sweetheart, let me take care of you!" She brought up a few crocodile tears but her efforts were wasted; Jack was entirely focused on reaching out to his Ianto.

"Ianto's mental shields have shattered completely; what we just experienced was the backlash from his psychic links with us all snapping at once." Caden's eyes glowed as he glared angrily at Gwen; residual pain from the loss combined with fear over his prince's fate made his blood boil as he looked at Gwen. "And you played a big role in their destruction; your petty hate has been steadily wearing Ianto's shields down and your relentless unfounded jealousy never gave him the peace he needed to rebuild them." Caden snarled at her.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Gwen huffed indignantly. "Jack! Did you hear what he just said?" '_Why isn't Jack defending me?'_

Continuing as if Gwen hadn't spoke, Caden gave her a withering look. "You just couldn't let it go, could you? You just couldn't accept that Ianto was the one that Jack loved and not you? And now because of you, Ianto and Toshiko are in more danger than ever!"

Seeing Caden's tightly clenched fists and fire-flashing eyes, Gwen wanted to take a step away from the angry knight but Jack's sudden grip on her arm prevented her from moving. Thinking that Jack had finally realised that she was in danger and was going to protect her, she gasped as she saw that as the immortal was glaring daggers at her. "Gwen, I think it would be best if you stay here with Kieran while we go find Ianto and Tosh," Jack ordered sternly as he let go of her and managed to shakily climb to his feet. He was forced to grip the counter next to him when his knees threatened to give in.

Gwen's jaw dropped and her eyes flew wide open. "You can't leave me here alone! There are cannibals out there! I refuse to be left alone!" Her voice abruptly changed from shrill and demanding to overly-sweet and cajoling. "Jack, I get that you're worried about Tosh, I'm worried about her too, but you can't just abandon me. I'm mean too much to you and you need me at your side." It never even occurred to her that she'd once again neglected to include Ianto.

Amazed by Gwen's absolute lack of sensitivity Jack shook his head and his jaw locked as he glared even more fiercely at Gwen. "Gwen, you're far safer than _Ianto…" _he placed extra emphasis on his mate's name, "…and Tosh are at this moment. Besides you're injured and you'll just slow us down. "In fact, there's a good chance you'll be a liability for us. You're staying here so we don't have to waste our time worrying about you, and for once, Gwen Cooper, you will do as you are told or so help me I will handcuff you to the chair."

As he helped Rhys to his feet Owen listened to Jack put Gwen in her place and he had a hard time hiding his smirk even as he encouraged his mate to lean against him. _'It's about bloody time!' _He knew that such a dramatic loss of a psychic bond between mates would have had a catastrophic effect on a lesser man, and the fact that Jack was able to recover his wits in a relatively short amount of time spoke to the strength of his love for Ianto and his desire to re-establish their connection.

It was obvious that Jack's tenuous hold on his anger was close to snapping and it was a sure bet that Gwen was going to be the one who would push his buttons. Before the woman could go too far and end up risking her neck, Owen intervened. "Jack, I hate to say this but Gwen does actually have a point. We have no idea how many of those bastards are out there just waiting for us to make a mistake. I know there's no point in trying to talk either of you two out of going," Owen arched an eyebrow as he gestured to Jack and then Caden who was still glaring at Gwen, "So if Gwen stays behind, then either Rhys or I will have to stay back as well."

"I'll stay." His voice still raspy and weak, Rhys spoke up suddenly as he reluctantly forced himself to push away from Owen and on shaky legs he made his way over to Jack. "You and Caden have to go; your mates are in danger here and Owen needs to go in case they need medical attention. That makes me the logical and only choice." Jack could see by the look in Rhys' eyes that staying with Gwen was a very distasteful option but one that he would undertake in order to help his prince.

Jack wondered how logical it was leaving Rhys and Gwen together with only Kieran to play mediator should their previous relationship become a topic of heated conversation. Jack grinned ruefully as he looked at the boy, huddled in a small ball on the stool; Kieran wouldn't be a very good given he was scared to death. Unfortunately Rhys was right; Gwen really wasn't in any condition to be of use to the team and he _was_ the only choice. Ianto needed him and there was no way that Caden was staying behind when Tosh was out there somewhere and even though he prayed they wouldn't, they might need Owen.

"Thank you, Rhys; I really do appreciate your sacrifice." Jack clapped him on the shoulder. "We'll be back as soon as we've found Ianto and Tosh."

"But... but, Jack! You can't be serious!" Gwen's voice rose shrilly. "Why can't you stay with me and let Rhys go find Ianto?" she demanded loudly. "You need to stay here and take care of me!" She didn't want to be alone with Rhys and Kieran; she wanted to be alone with Jack so that he could finally say how he really felt about her. Gwen was positive that after seeing her gravely wounded, having faced the possibility that she might have died, Jack wouldn't waste any time in confessing his love for her.

There was one thing still niggling at the back of Gwen's mind; why was Jack so eager to find the damn Tea-Boy? _'If Ianto's mental shields have shattered shouldn't Jack be free of Ianto's mind control? He should be listening to me now. Something is going on here and I'm going to find out what it is!' _Gwen knew she couldn't let Jack go back to Ianto, not when it was clear that he was still trapped under whatever control Ianto had over him.

Jack's eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared at the source of his aggravation. Gwen's strident voice was grating on his already ragged nerves, he was tired of her constantly questioning his orders, but most importantly he was enraged beyond reason by her never-ending criticism of and insults to his relationship with Ianto. _'Why can't she get it through her thick head that nothing and no one means more to me than Ianto Jones!'_ Jack fumed silently as he fought to get his temper under control.

At last, the immortal was calm enough to talk rationally to Gwen rather than let his Webley speak for him. "Listen to me, Gwen Cooper, your time at Torchwood Three is hanging by a thread, a rapidly decaying thread. This is the last time I'm going to say this so you need to listen: Ianto Jones is my mate. I love him and I'm in a relationship with him and nothing you can say or do is ever going to change my mind." The fire in his eyes flashed dangerously as Gwen opened her mouth to protest; when she saw how perilously close she was to crossing the line, her mouth closed with an audible snap.

"It's high time you stopped thinking of yourself and started thinking about your teammates for once in your life! Tosh and Ianto are trapped out there alone with cannibals hunting them. Somehow I think that's more important than your little tempter tantrum, don't you? We are done having this conversation," Without giving the woman a chance to answer, Jack whirled around and began to stalk off. "Caden, Owen, come on."

A sharp whistle caught his attention and Jack turned just in time to fling his hand up and catch the keys Rhys tossed his way. Jack glanced between the keys and the man with curiosity shining in his stormy blue eyes.

"You'll cover more ground with a vehicle," Rhys pointed out helpfully. "It's parked a couple of houses down."

For the first time since he'd lost contact with Ianto Jack felt the stirrings of hope begin to warm the icy cold of his heart. "Thank you, Rhys," he nodded; there was no mistaking the pure gratitude in his voice.

"You're welcome; just bring them back to us." Despite all his years of training as a knight and his service to the Royal Family, Rhys knew that Jack was the only one who could truly help Ianto right now. _'I just hope that Kathy has managed to get in contact with them.' _As he watched Owen disappear out the door, Rhys sent a prayer to the heavens that Jack and Owen would be successful in their rescue and that his mate would come back to him safely.

* * *

><p><em>Cardiff<em>

Kathy's legs buckled from beneath her and she fell to floor in an ungainly heap as she clutched her head in agony; it felt like her mind was on fire! Frightened, Estelle rushed to her new friend's side knelt down beside her.

"Kathy, are you alright?" Estelle wrapped her arms around the other female and supported Kathy the best she could. Kathy's grip on her arm was quite painful, but Estelle didn't complain; she could see her friend was in pain.

Brilliant flashes of blinding white lightning lit up Cardiff's star-studded night sky as Kathy unleashed her rage. "Someone has hurt my prince! Help me over to the phone; there's someone I need to call. Ianto is in grave danger; his mental shields have completely failed!"

Estelle's free hand flew to her mouth as she gasped in horror; she adored Ianto Jones and she'd seen the pain the young man tried to hide from everyone else. While she may not fully understand the dangers Ianto was now facing, she surmised from the pain and fear marring Kathy's handsome face that it couldn't be anything good. Gathering her strength, she helped the taller woman to her feet and then walked her to the armchair, where the woman collapsed, reaching for the telephone with a shaking hand.

* * *

><p>Tosh wasn't sure how long she'd been running or even what direction she was running in at that moment and truth be told she truly didn't care; she just knew that she needed to put as much distance as she could between herself and the farm house. <em>'I've got to find Jack; he'll know what to do!' <em>Yes, Tosh had a little bit of hero worship when it came to Jack but that was only because he really was her hero; he rescued her from her UNIT and given her back her life. She would believe in the pure goodness and absolute bravery of Jack for the rest of her life.

"You can run all you waa-ant, little girl…" The sing-song words came from somewhere behind her and Tosh felt her blood run cold. "…but we're gonna find youuu!" The man was getting closer. "We're gonna enjoy tasting you and chewing on your bones!" The horrifying voice continued to taunt her, its evil laughter forcing Tosh to push herself faster.

"It's a shame we're going to miss out on getting a taste of your friend; he looked to be quite the dish." Another voice called out in the darkness and the unseen leer she could hear made her skin crawl with revulsion.

A soft whimper escaped Tosh's lips as she listened to the men talking about Ianto. _'Oh Ianto, I hope I did the right thing leaving you behind. Please stay safe!' _She put on a burst of speed and abruptly turned to the left as she ran, thinking that her pursuers would expect her to continue going straight.

It was purely by chance that Tosh stumbled out onto the road several minutes later and she felt nothing but pure joy but that joy was cut short almost instantly as a painful grip landed on her shoulder. Without warning, Tosh found herself yanked backwards against a hard chest and a voice whispered sweetly in her ear, "Gotcha, my little Asian delicacy!"

To her absolute horror, her captor stuck out his tongue and licked the sweat from her neck, his fetid breath wafting under her nose and turning her stomach. Tosh trembled and swallowed thickly trying not to vomit as tears began to well up in her eyes. She had failed, Ianto had given her their only chance for survival and she had failed. _'I'm so sorry, Ianto.' _The terrified Japanese woman was so lost in her thoughts she didn't see the approaching headlights or hear the sound of an engine running; in fact she didn't hear or see anything until a voice made of what Tosh could only describe as pure untamed wrath echoed through the woods.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!"

"Caden!" Tosh's eyes flew open with astonishment as her lover's voice washed over her and gave her the strength to start fighting again. As she struggled against the man who held her Tosh felt a very unladylike sense of pride and pleasure as she managed to twist herself free of his slack hold and kick him right in his manhood. With a single, rather high-pitched groan he grabbed himself with both hands and crumpled at her feet and for the first time since they were taken Tosh felt hope fill her.

The other man never even got the chance to twitch before he dropped to the ground like a rock from the bullet that ripped through his shoulder. Never before had Tosh seen such a wonderful and terrifying sight as Jack Harkness standing in the glow from the headlights of the parked car, his blue eyes blazing with pure fury. Tosh was sure that she could see a tiny wisp of smoke coming from the barrel of Jack's Webley. "Where is my Ianto?" he demanded through clenched teeth.

The man he'd shot, who clearly had a death wish, smiled at Jack with his eyes full of gloating mirth. "If you mean that pretty little Welsh dish I reckon they're just cutting into all that the tender-looking flesh right about now." He smacked his lips in an exaggerated motion. "I sure hope they save me a leg!" and he began to cackle with insane laughter.

Caden wrapped his arms protectively around a clearly shaken Tosh as she flew to his side. "Are you hurt?" he demanded as he pushed her just far enough that he could check her over for any sign of injury. When he couldn't find anything more than a few scrapes and bruises, he heaved a great sigh of relief and sent a fervent prayer of gratitude to the heavens.

Tosh shook her head as she leaned back into Caden's arms, nestling into the comforting hold that he so willingly offered her. "No, I'm fine, Ianto made sure of that." She turned her attention to Jack, her voice as cold as ice and her eyes hard as steel. "Jack, I know where Ianto is, we don't need these pieces of slime."

Her meaning was not lost on anyone.

That sounded really good to Jack but he didn't Tosh to regret her decision later. "Are you _sure_ you're fine with that?" His meaning was for her only; _'Are you sure you can live with the fact that they're dead?'_

Tosh stared right into Jack's eyes. "I'm more than sure. They wanted to eat me and Ianto and it was only because Ianto sacrificed himself for me that I was able to get away. Monsters like them have no business being free or even being put in the same jail cells as other prisoners." She shook her head resolutely. "No, we would be doing the human race a favour by removing scum like these from the gene pool."

Jack knew that Tosh would not change her mind and that was fine with him; these animals had hurt his beloved Ianto and his precious Toshiko. Even worse, they were going to eat his team! That was something Jack would never forgive. But still Jack didn't want Tosh to witness something so ugly. "Owen, get over here and check out Tosh, make sure she's okay after everything. Caden care to help me?"

"Thanks for remembering I'm here too," the snarky medic muttered as he grabbed his med pack and hurried over to Tosh's side. Realising that Owen was merely hiding his emotions behind sarcasm, Jack wisely said nothing in response.

A grin appeared on Caden's face as he handed Tosh over to Owen and went to join Jack. "It would be my pleasure."

Now Owen was more thankful than ever that they'd left Gwen and her bleeding heart behind; she would be throwing the fit to end all fits at the idea of killing someone and even though he'd have gladly filled her with tranquilisers to shut her up, they'd have to haul her dead weight around. As he led a still shaky Tosh towards Rhys' SUV he couldn't think of a better fate for those two human perverts. As he seated Tosh on the rear bumper of the vehicle, he watched out of the corner of his eyes as Jack and Caden led the two men deeper into the woods. "Come on, Tosh, let's make sure you're okay and then we can get to rescuing our Tea-Boy."

Neither Torchwood veteran flinched as two gunshots echoed in the distance. Owen continued checking over Tosh and was pleased to see that besides a bump on the back of her head she had come out of her harrowing ordeal rather unscathed. A sudden noise off to his right sent him whirling about, weapon at the ready, but he quickly lowered his gun when he realised they weren't in danger. He raised an inquiring eyebrow as Jack and Caden returned to the SUV alone. "We're good to go."

Jack answered Owen's silent question with a quick nod, a grim look on his face, before turning to Toshiko. "Tosh, I need you to direct me to where you and Ianto came from."

Nodding her head resolutely, Tosh steeled herself to relive the horror she'd only just escaped from. _'For Ianto I can do this.' _

* * *

><p>"So you and Owen seem close," Gwen commented oh-so-casually as she closely studied her manicure.<p>

Rhys rolled his eyes and sighed deeply; this was not where he wanted to have this conversation but from the look on Gwen's face it looked like they were having it no matter what. "I'm not allowed to be friends with your co-workers? Or is it just co-workers that you want to sleep with that I'm supposed to stay away from?"

Gwen's jaw dropped and she stared at him with surprise; never had Rhys talked to her like that before and frankly she was a little unnerved. The big lummox was supposed to worship the ground she walked on even if they _were_ having problems; there was no way he should be thinking for himself. Gwen snapped her mouth shut and responded with haughty indignation, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I do not want to sleep with Owen."

Rhys snorted his amusement and crossed his arms over his chest. "Somehow I just don't believe that and even if that was true I know you've been itching to get an invite into Jack's bed, an invite that's never coming, by the way, since the day you met him. I know for a fact that the man is completely and totally devoted to Ianto."

Huddled fearfully in a corner, Kieran shifted uneasily as he watched what was clearly the beginning of a messy break-up. Sucking up what little courage he had left, he asked, "Umm... do you guys think you could wait and have your domestic afterwards? I don't mean to be a bother but there _are_ cannibals out there who want to eat us so I don't think now is really the time for this." Having spoken his mind, Kieran was now drained and he sank back down, trying to appear as small as possible.

Rhys sighed again; Kieran had a point. "There is no domestic, Kieran, and I apologise. In order for there to be one there would actually have to _be_ a relationship…" He paused and turned to look at Gwen, "now wouldn't there, and trust me when I say that there hasn't been one of those since Gwen started working for Torchwood. I just think it's time we made it final, don't you?"

Stunned into silence, Gwen couldn't believe her ears, _he_ was dumping _her_? How dare he! She was the best thing that was ever going to happen to Rhys Williams! _'Fine, I don't need him and now…' _Gwen had a sudden realisation; _'That's it!' _she silently crowed. _'That's why Jack hasn't proclaimed his love for me!' _She could have cheerfully hugged Rhys for unknowingly supplying the answer to her most perplexing problem._ 'Now that I'm free Jack can finally drop this ridiculous charade. He'll dump the Tea-Boy and finally be with me, like we are destined to be.' _

Working hard to conceal her victorious mirth, Gwen nodded her head, graciously acknowledging her former lover's words. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Rhys, and I think you're right. Our relationship has clearly run its course and it's time we ended it."

Rhys wasted a brief moment wondering why losing Gwen didn't hurt nearly as much as he thought it should have and then an image of Owen's face – and the obvious connection they shared – flashed before his eyes and a faint smile ghosted across his face before he quickly hid it. _'Maybe it's time I started going after what makes me happy for a change.' _

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for them to find the right street – as with everything else did, Tosh was precise and correct with her directions, but none of them were prepared for the sight of the lifeless bodies of the cannibals littering the area.<p>

"Shit! What the bloody hell happened here?" Owen cursed loudly as he stepped around the bodies pausing now and again to look closely at one here and there as he walked slowly around. "Huh," he muttered to himself, having noticed that they all had the same thing in common: a blank gaze. "Guess nobody's home," and he chuckled at his own humour.

Horror filled Caden as he blanched almost completely. "It was Ianto," he whispered. "As a last ditch effort he must have destroyed all their minds. Jack, the damage he could have done to himself might be far greater than we originally feared. Jack, he might have destroyed his mind."

Jack paled dramatically, his perpetually golden-tanned skin suddenly white as a sheet, and he stumbled back as if Caden's words had physically burned him. For a moment Tosh feared he just might pass out but then she could see a change come over him as Jack straightened himself up and hardened his eyes until they glittered like diamonds. "We need to find Ianto and now."

Knowing it was up to her now, Tosh carefully scanned each of the houses on the left-hand side of the street and then she turned and repeated the action on the right-hand side until finally, satisfied that she was right, she pointed to one mid-way down on the left-hand side. "That one, that's the one I ran out of."

Tosh had barely finished speaking before Jack took off in a dead run for the structure, Webley in hand and his coattails flying out behind him. He no longer cared about avoiding the bodies of the fallen cannibals and Owen heard the distinct sound of break bone as Jack trod heavily on an out-flung arm. Sharing a knowing look amongst them, the other three drew their weapons and quickly chased after their leader although they were slightly more respectful of their enemy than Jack and they avoided stomping on them whenever possible.

Bursting through the door just seconds behind their captain, Tosh, Caden and Owen came to such an abrupt halt that Owen actually ploughed into Tosh and nearly knocked her off her feet. The tableau laid out before them simply broke their hearts and rendered them speechless and motionless.

Huddled on the floor in front of them sat Jack cradling Ianto's limp motionless body against his chest. A choked sob escaped Tosh's mouth before she turned and buried her face in Caden's chest; fighting his own tears, the knight automatically brought his arms up to wrap tightly around her. As for Owen, the normally stoic medic felt his own eyes get a little watery and he wished he had someone there to hold him; _'If only Rhys were here with us, instead of babysitting that stupid bitch'_. Knowing he needed to be on his A-game for Ianto's sake, Owen resolutely forced his emotions down deep and surveyed what little of Ianto he could see at the moment. _'Come on, Alien-Boy, don't do this to Jack or to us!' _

Jack didn't hear the others come in nor did he see the effect the sight of Ianto's still form had on them; his entire world had shrunk to the man he held in his arms, the slow, almost imperceptible rise and fall of his chest and the scent of his beloved mate, just barely noticeable above the stench of the charnel house around them. Everything else had fallen away the moment he'd seen his Welshman lying still as a corpse on the filthy floor surrounded by his captors. Jack had given the cannibal closest to Ianto a vicious kick as much to move him out of the way as to vent his anger as he'd dropped to his knees and gathered Ianto into his arms.

Reluctant to let Ianto out of his sight, Jack nonetheless closed his eyes and lowered his own mental shields; "I love you, Ianto Jones,"he whispered as entered Ianto's mind.

_Ianto's mindscape, which usually looked like a gentleman's old-fashioned study with well-stocked bookshelves lining the walls from floor to ceiling, a couple of comfortable chairs upholstered in dark red tufted leather for sitting and for ease of reading behind each chair stood a tall lamp which cast a warm glow on the pages and left the corners in shadow. Jack loved those chairs; he knew that they could fit two without a problem because he'd tested the theory before. He truly enjoyed curling up with Ianto on his lap as they talked over their day, or made plans for their future, while cups of Ianto's special 'Jack' blend of coffee steamed away on the table beside them. _

_Now the once pristine study lay in ruin; the shelves had been stripped of their many volumes, which were scattered about the room in messy heaps. The furniture was overturned and the lamps' crystal shades had been shattered. As he surveyed the wanton destruction surrounding him, Jack's breath caught in his throat; Ianto's tranquil sanctuary had been completely demolished. Suddenly his eyes widened in amazement as he spotted Ianto partially hidden by books and the cushion from one of the over-stuffed chairs; the young Welshman lay curled up in the middle of the floor of his precious study, unconscious. _

_"Ianto!" Jack wasted no time in rushing to Ianto's side; he threw the debris off to the side, sat down and pulled his mates limp body into his lap. As he curled himself protectively around Ianto the immortal used his astral form to extend his own shields around Ianto. "Come on, baby, don't do this to me, please! I need you, Cariad, please come back to me," Jack pleaded desperately as he shifted Ianto into his arms and pressed his lips against Ianto's pliant ones, pouring his vortex into the kiss just as he'd done during the near-fatal events with the Cyberwoman. 'It worked once, please let this work again,' he begged the Universe._

_Several moments passed and there was no response; Jack was beginning to get light-headed but just as he was about to give up hope he suddenly felt gentle pressure against his lips. Jack's eyes shot open in hopeful surprise and tears appeared in his eyes as he found himself staring into Ianto's beautiful blue eyes. "Ianto, thank god! I thought…" his voice cracked with emotion. "…I lost you." _

_Every inch of Ianto's body hurt, from the hair on his head to the tips of his toes, and he could barely keep his eyes open much less clearly focused on his lover. Despite the excruciating pain he was in and the slowly fading incoherence of his brain, he could feel Jack's worry and fear washing over him. "I'm sorry, Cariad, I didn't mean to _frighten_ you. I just acted in self-defense, I swear! Their vile minds were shattering my shields and I didn't have any choice." Tears appeared in Ianto's eyes and began rolling down his cheeks; he couldn't understand how Jack could bear to look at him. "I destroyed their minds, Jack; I'm a monster!" Unable to look at Jack any longer, Ianto buried his face in Jack's chest and his shoulders shook as he wept bitter tears horror and shame._

_"Hey! None of that! You are not a monster, Ianto Jones!" Jack pulled Ianto back far enough so that he could look the stricken man in the eye. "You could never be a monster, do you hear me? You did what you had to do in order to survive. The only monsters I see are those cannibals who held you and Tosh against your will and then tried to eat you." Jack's grip on Ianto's arms was painfully tight and there would surely be bruises in the morning. "I don't ever want to hear you call yourself a monster again! Do you understand me, Ianto Jones?" Jack demanded vehemently. "Do you?"_

_Overwhelmed by Jack's unwavering faith in him, Ianto gave a shaky nod even though it hurt his head to do so. "I'll try my best, I promise, but Jack, the main problem… I can't raise my shields, they're completely gone. I'm trapped here!" _

_Jack shifted Ianto fully into his lap, settling him more comfortably and then shivered as Ianto brushed his nose against his neck. "I can help you with that;" Jack shivered again as his mate brushed soft lips along the sensitive skin below Jack's ear. "Just rest for now and gather your strength. I'll be back when we're somewhere safe and quiet for you to rebuild your shields. Okay, Ianto?"_

_The idea of Jack leaving him frightened Ianto so much that he wound his fingers around Jack's lapels and burrowed his head inside of his lover's greatcoat; if he could have crawled inside Jack's skin, he'd have done it. Jack understood Ianto's fear and he simply held his mate close to him, relishing his warmth and scent. A few minutes later, Ianto raised his head and offered Jack a small, shy smile; he didn't like it but he knew that he had to let his lover go. "Can you just stay a little longer?" Ianto asked hopefully._

_Jack pressed a kiss onto the top of Ianto's head, inhaling Ianto's scent; to Jack it smelled of home. "I can stay as long as you need me to." Nothing in the world could pull Jack away from Ianto, especially not when he knew how much his young mate needed him._

* * *

><p>In the outside world, Tosh and Owen were getting a little worried; Ianto not moving was one thing, that was understandable given the circumstances, but Jack hadn't so much as twitched a muscle since he'd sat down. "Do you think they're okay?" Tosh made sure to keep her voice low in case she disturbed the two men.<p>

Caden hugged her close to him as he nodded his head. "I think so; I think Jack is using their link to help protect Ianto's mind. Without his shields in place, if he came out amongst even just the few of us, Ianto's mind could collapse completely under the pressure of hearing everyone else's thoughts."

Owen snorted in wry amusement "Then it's a good thing we left Gwen behind; her loud voice and overbearing thoughts are the last thing Ianto needs," he muttered under his breath. As if he'd spoken prophetically, they heard the sounds of several cars pulling up outside the opening and slamming shut of several vehicle doors.

"Jack!" Gwen Cooper shouted as she came rushing in as fast as her injury would allow her followed by Rhys and Kathy Swanson of all people. "Jack, I'm here for you! Where are you?" Spotting him on the floor holding Ianto, she shoved Tosh and Caden out of her way as she crossed the room.

"What's happened to Jack? Did Ianto do this to him? Did the bloody Tea-Boy hurt him in any way?" Gwen demanded in a strident tone as she knelt down next to Jack and reached out to touch him.

Only her hand never made made contact because Owen moved swiftly and caught her wrist in mid-air. "I think Jack made his feelings about you touching him very clear."

Gwen glared fiercely at him and tried to yank her hand free but when Owen didn't let go her glare got darker and even a little menacing. "What happened, Owen? Who did this? Was it Ianto? I knew it! I tried to tell Jack, I tried to tell you all that he's far too dangerous to be let out free!" Gwen nearly crowed aloud with glee, this had to be a wake-up call that Jack needed. "Now Jack will see that I was right all along and he'll finally lock that… that…" For a moment she struggled to find the right word to describe Ianto Jones. "…that _thing _up somewhere so he can't hurt decent human beings anymore!"

Shocked by what he'd just heard, Owen dropped Gwen's hand as if he'd been burned; he could hardly believe that she had just said that! He knew she was jealous of Ianto's relationship with Jack but to suggest locking Ianto up was simply going too far.

"What did you just say?" A dangerous growl came from behind Gwen.

Gasping loudly, Gwen whirled around to see that Jack was very much awake and that he was glaring at her, his eyes blazing with ice cold rage. Thinking hastily, Gwen put on her most beguiling face. "Jack, don't you see? This is our chance, our one, best chance. We should lock Ianto away, now, while he's unconscious! He's far too dangerous to be allowed out." Gwen held out her hands as she pleaded with Jack. "Please, you have to see reason! We must lock him in the deepest cell as soon as possible and only bring him out when we have use of him."

"What exactly are you saying, Gwen?" Absolutely horrified, Toshiko voiced the question they all wanted to ask.

Gwen looked at the Asian woman like she'd lost her mind; "You're not that stupid, Tosh, you know exactly what I mean," she admonished. "After all, he's alien and he's ours."

Jack's very soul went cold at Gwen's words; she sounded just like Yvonne Hartman, and she was acting like the hated woman as well. Rising to his feet, Jack looked Gwen straight in the eye and when he spoke, his voice was tightly controlled; it was obvious to the others that he was having a great deal of difficulty in keeping his temper in check. "I have given you chance after chance to show me that you belong in Torchwood and time after time you have let your jealousy of Ianto's place in my heart and his role in my bed rule your emotions and your actions. And now you have the gall to suggest that I lock the man I love in a filthy cell just to satisfy your twisted sense of what _my_ Torchwood is all about? This time you've gone too far. You're through here, now get out!"

"What?" Gwen stared at Jack as if he were suddenly speaking an alien language. "You need me here…"

A frightening change came over Jack Harkness as he gave his anger full reign; he allowed the merciless torture expert of days gone by – a sadistic persona he thought he'd left behind him forever – take control and his hand crept towards his hip, his fingers itching to pull his Webley. Jack pictured himself shooting Gwen between the eyes over and over and over again until the revolver was empty and he smiled at the thought, a cruel, mirthless curling of his lips. For a brief moment, Jack revelled in the feeling of pure animalistic exaltation that having the power of life and death over another human being gave him.

Then he gave himself a mental shake; that was the _old_ him, the one who'd been laid to rest by a magical Time Lord onboard a mystical blue time machine. A quick glance over his shoulder at the still-as-death form of Ianto Jones reminded him that there was something far more important in the world than exacting revenge on the pitiful worm standing before him. Satisfied that he was in sufficient control of himself, Jack drew himself up to his full height and stepped forward until he was scant inches from the 'heart of Torchwood'. "Gwen Cooper, you are no longer employed by Torchwood Three."

Everyone froze. Suddenly aware that Jack was no longer the affable, flirty man she'd come to love and admire, a frightened and teary-eyed Gwen took several steps back as she asked in a shaky voice. "Jack, what… what are you saying?"

"You're fired, Gwen. As of six seconds ago, you don't work for Torchwood. You're out, banished, kaput."

There was a distinctly unmanly giggle from Caden at the way the immortal emphasised the 'p' and 't' in 'kaput', but Tosh elbowed him in the ribs and Jack ignored him.

"Because you've proven immune to Retcon in the past, I have no choice but to let you keep your memories of Torchwood Three for now, but so help me, Gwen, if you do _anything_ to endanger any member of my team there won't be a place on this Earth where you can hide from me," Jack snarled at Gwen with fire flashing in his eyes.

Suddenly aware that she might have gone a little too far, Gwen frantically clutched at Jack's arm; "Jack, I'm sorry! You know I was just teasing you!" She gave a forced laugh, trying to ease the tense mood. "That's what friends do, we tease each other, you know that." Desperate for support, the former PC turned a tear-streaked face towards Tosh and Owen. "We tease each other all the time, don't we?"

Owen and Tosh looked at one another and back at Gwen. "Nope," they responded in unison. If looks could kill, the one Gwen shot them would have dropped the two like rocks.

"You're finished, Gwen, and I never want to see you again." Jack holstered his Webley and patted the leather significantly. "Believe me when I say you don't want me to see you again."

Unsure that they had heard their leader correctly Tosh and Owen again looked at each other. Personally they both thought the moment was longer overdue but letting Gwen keep her memories might not be the smartest thing to do. Unfortunately, however, Jack was right; she _had_ beaten Retcon before and there was a good chance she could again. _'Unless I can tweak it, make it stronger,' _Owen's mind was already racing ahead, mentally examining the current formula, considering what could be changed, added or enhanced.

Jack had turned his back on Gwen effectively dismissing her and he'd gone to kneel beside Ianto. Reaching out fingers that had a slight tremble to them, he brushed the hair from his lover's forehead; _'I'm here for you, my love.'_ As he climbed to his feet with his beloved cradled safely in his arms, he turned to find Gwen standing in front of him, her fists clenched at her sides.

As she looked at the man she had once worshipped above all else, Gwen's eyes flashed with pure hate and malice. "If you fire me I will go to UNIT," she hissed venomously. "I tell them all about Ianto and the fact that he kept a Cyberman in the Hub! They'll either lock him away or execute him for the traitor he is." She smiled triumphantly, positive that Jack would bow to her threat and keep her on his team. "So what do you think about that?"

The temperature in the room dropped significantly as Gwen's ugly words hung in the air, living things that threatened them all. Everyone paled with Toshiko and Kathy Swanson both gasping while they all stared at Gwen with pure horror on their faces. "You wouldn't!" Jack growled out through clenched teeth. Whether he realised it or not, he'd pulled Ianto even closer to his chest, protecting his helpless mate from the vindictive woman who was threatening him.

Rhys and Caden exchanged warrior's glances; their prince was still in mortal danger.

"I wonder how long it'll take for him to die once they start experimenting on him, I mean, being an alien and all, someone's gonna want to know what makes him tick." Gwen stared at him with one eyebrow cocked, waiting for his answer; she had crossed her arms and wore a smug look on her face as she said in a gloating tone, "Do you _really_ want to take that chance with your precious little Tea-Boy?"

Jack's blood ran cold so cold in his veins that he actually gave slight shiver and then boiling rage filled him as he hissed out, "If you ever and I mean _ever_ tell UNIT about Ianto, then I will make sure that you spend the rest of your miserable life with a child's mind in a woman's body." Jack's threat was not an idle one; he would not let anyone endanger Ianto _'and if I have to destroy the bitch's mind, then I will!'_

"How, Jack?" Gwen's eyes were as black as her stone-cold heart. "How are you going to do that? I have witnesses standing right here, and they're not going to let you harm me. Besides, for all you know I may have already put something in place so that if anything happens to me detailed information, complete with pictures, would be sent to UNIT."

Jack's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he regarded her. "I don't believe you."

Gwen shrugged as if she hadn't a care in the world. "I wonder if the powers that be at UNIT would agree with you and your actions?" She smirked openly at Jack. "So what do have to say now, Mr… oh I'm sorry, _Captain _High-and-Mighty Harkness?"

"Agree with what, Miss Cooper?" A new voice, one that was rich with authority, unexpectedly sounded behind them. Turning as one, they came face-to-face with the last person they ever expected to see in the Welsh countryside. Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart was a force to be reckoned with on a good day, and today the look on his face was not a happy one. As he waited for an answer to his question, he looked from one person to another until his eyes landed on Jack holding the still unconscious and limp Ianto in his arms and all at once worry flared in his eyes. "What happened here?" he demanded harshly.

Jack could only stare in wonder at the one man he respected in all of UNIT. "Alistair! What are you doing here?" In the back of his mind he wondered if there was any way Gwen could have somehow leaked what she knew about Ianto and Lisa. _'No, not even Gwen is that evil,' _he tried to reassure himself.

It was Kathy who answered the General. "I called him, Jack. As Ianto's protector on Earth it only seemed right to call him in; I thought he could be a great help to us and I was right."

Tosh glared at Gwen as she moved past the spiteful woman. "Jack, let us deal with this mess," and the look she shot at Gwen made it clear what she was talking about. "Ianto needs you right now and he should be your only focus."

Jack knew that Tosh was right; Gwen wasn't worth wasting time over, not when Ianto's life was hanging in the balance. "Alistair, can you give us a lift? Ianto and I are going to need somewhere peaceful and quiet and I know just the place. I'll fill you in on the way."

Alistair studied his immortal friend for a few seconds; he could clearly see the tension in Jack's shoulders and the venom in his eyes as for a split second, they flicked in Gwen's direction. The older man had known Jack Harkness for many, many years and he instinctively knew that if Jack didn't have Ianto in his arms Gwen Cooper would be a dead woman. Given the air of hostility in the air, all of which was directed at the Cooper woman, Alistair wondered if perhaps that might not be a good thing.

With a nod, Alistair smiled at Jack; he was pleased beyond words that Ianto had managed to find someone to love him as deeply as Jack obviously did. "Of course, Jack. I'll leave some of my men behind to clean-up as I think your team would rather be anywhere but here."

"Damn right we would," Owen muttered.

Jack shot Owen a look that clearly said 'behave' before gratefully returning Alistair's smile. "Thank you." His relief was evident to them all; it would certainly ease his mind if he didn't have to worry that his team was still out in the countryside. He was thankful that he could focus all his attention on Ianto.

"Wonderful," Alistair nodded decisively. "My SUV is right outside so why don't you get Ianto settled while I give my men their orders?" he suggested.

Jack shifted so Ianto was held more comfortably in his arms. "Again, thank you, Alistair." As Jack passed Tosh he paused just long enough to bend down and brush a kiss on her forehead and then his eyes met Caden's: "Take good care of her." His eyes next flickered over to Rhys who was standing behind Owen with a possessive yet comforting hand on his shoulder, "that goes for you as well, Rhys. I want my team in one piece when Ianto and I get back."

As one leader to another, Rhys could tell that Jack meant a a great deal more than just their physical welfare. The immortal wanted them to take special care with their hearts; better than anyone else, Jack knew that were far more fragile than they let on. The Welshman met Jack's eye with a firm nod and a clear promise. "I'll take good care of them."

Jack nodded once more and with one last scathing glare at Gwen Jack left the slaughterhouse as quickly as he could; he wanted to get Ianto as far away from that place and Gwen as he could. There was absolutely no way he could risk letting Ianto emerge without his shields firmly in place until they were far, far away from Gwen. The intensity of her hatred for the young Welshman would overpower him instantly and permanently destroy his mind. If that happened, Ianto would be lost to Jack forever.

Alistair waited until he was sure that Jack was out of earshot before turning his attention to the sulking form of Gwen. "Miss Cooper, let me make one thing absolutely crystal clear to you: Ianto Jones and his kin are under my protection as well as that of one other person that UNIT will never, _ever _go against. So your threats of using UNIT as a weapon in your sick games will fail and if you even think of mentioning Ianto to _anyone_ I will personally make you disappear and no matter how hard anyone looks for you they will _never_ find you," Alistair vowed and although he never once raised his voice above a calm conversational tone, his words were as powerful as physical blows.

The room was as silent as a tomb as Alistair left leaving Caden and Tosh, and Rhys and Owen standing close to one another for comfort. They'd never experienced the phenomenon that was Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart and it was clear to see why the men who served under him held him in such respect. No one moved for a moment until Caden noticed that Gwen looked like she was going to open her mouth but after a glare from all of them she shut her mouth with an audible click and her glare deepened.

"Don't, Gwen, just don't; you've said more than enough. You should consider yourself very lucky today. The only reason none of us are going to put a bullet through your head is because that honour belongs to Jack." Owen shook his head in disgust. "Heart of Torchwood is what you claim to be yet I don't think you even have a heart. Let's get out of this hellhole." Owen turned on his heel and stalked out of the house followed by the others each of whom gave their own looks of disgust at Gwen.

Within seconds, only Gwen remained, alone and friendless with only the lifeless cannibals for companionship, and as she watched the door close behind the last person out, a dark look entered her eyes. "This is not over, Jack! I will have you and I will see your precious bloody Tea-Boy gets exactly what's coming to him. I promise you."

* * *

><p>Neither Owen nor Rhys wanted to face going home alone not after the harrowing day they'd just had; Tosh had Caden to comfort her, and Kathy was returning to Estelle's to inform her of what had happened. Neither man really cared where Gwen got off to; as far as they were concerned, she could stay in the countryside amongst the corpses of the cannibals and rot right along with them.<p>

Without conscious effort on either man's part, they ended back at Owen's flat. Rhys still _technically_ shared his flat with Gwen and he didn't really want to burn his home down; he was still making payments. They'd stopped along the way for take-away, although Rhys insisted that what he didn't care _what_ he ate, it had to be vegetarian. Owen had filled him in on exactly what had happened back in that little Welsh village and the moment the idea of eating meat made him want to vomit. They settled on pizza – the Veggie Special – and beer, and tucked in immediately upon getting in and cleaning themselves up.

Neither was sure who moved first but the kiss between Rhys and Owen was hard and fast, all taking and no giving, not an inch of tenderness or gentleness to be found but that would come later. Right now they needed this affirmation of life; they needed to know that they had survived the most horrific day of their lives.

* * *

><p>Curled up against Caden, relishing the heat of his body, Tosh rested her head on his chest, listening to the steady and reassuring beat of his heart. "Do you think Ianto is going to be okay?" she asked quietly. She could still see her best friend lying lifelessly on the floor, surrounded by the bodies of their captors.<p>

Running his fingers up and down her back Caden pressed a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm sure Ianto's going to be just fine. Jack is with him and you know that he'll do everything in his power to heal Ianto. We have to believe that their love is strong enough to overcome any hurdle."

Tosh knew that they would eventually have to discuss what was to be done with Gwen but at the moment she was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of being safe and loved that the refuge of Caden's arms gave her. Gwen Cooper and her vindictive ways could wait; all she needed to know was that she had survived her ordeal and that she was safe with the man she was falling in love with.

* * *

><p>Many miles away, Jack lay wide awake, curled around Ianto's sleeping form; the only sound to be heard in the dark of night was the sound of waves gently crashing against the rocks. Jack had planned on presenting this house to Ianto as a bonding gift when they'd completed their mating ritual, but he knew that with its secluded location, it would be the perfect place for Ianto rebuild his shields.<p>

Jack has first seen the isolated house back in the forties, when he'd been flying training missions for newly promoted RAF pilots and over the years he'd thought about it often. Several months ago, he'd discovered that the building and land were up for sale and he'd snapped them up, offering the owners £10,000 over asking price. Working in secret, Jack had had the house restored to its former glory while unobtrusively incorporating all the modern conveniences he could, including a top-of-the-line Italian coffee machine directly connected to the kitchen's water line. He hadn't had time to recover the gone-to-weed gardens, but he now realised that they were the perfect project for Ianto to undertake. Working out in the fresh air, listening to the soothing sounds of the sea, would be the perfect therapy for Ianto's wounded mind.

_'And once Ianto is better I will come for you, Gwen Cooper; no one hurts my beloved and gets away with it,' _Jack vowed silently as he brushed a kiss across Ianto's forehead. Giving in to the exhaustion he'd kept at bay for hours, Jack finally allowed himself to relax as he dropped his own shields and joined Ianto in the sanctuary of his room.

_Ianto smiled as he felt Jack's arms wrap around him. It would be a long road to recovery but with Jack by his side Ianto knew he could do it. For now though, he was content to simply enjoy the loving warmth of having Jack all around him._

* * *

><p>Their owner hidden by the shadows, a pair of glowing green eyes watched as the female plastered herself all over her dancing partner, her body language made it obscenely clear as to what she was offering and from the look on the male's face he was very interested.<p>

"Enjoy your night, Miss Cooper, because you are a great danger to my prince, one that I will enjoy removing permanently when the time is right. But until that moment comes you will be a most valuable pawn in my master's plans."

The End.


End file.
